Les enfants? Je vous aime !
by L'amour bleu
Summary: Un mélange d'héritages de créatures, de répartitions étranges, de voyages dans le temps, mais aussi de beaucoup d'amour, d'un peu de surprise, d'une pincée d'humour et de suspens, de mots doux et de sexe. Préparez-vous, il y aura ici du Yuri, du Yaoi/Slash, du threesome et du mpreg.
1. une lettre qui arrive à point nommé

Premier chapitre revu et corrigé, merci à _Charlie Perfect_ pour ses corrections.

PROLOGUE :

Harry Potter, plus communément appelé " _Celui qui a tué celui dont il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom"_. Autrement dit le " _sauveur du monde sorcier_ " ou encore " _Celui qui a encore une fois survécu_ ", se reposait dans un fauteuil en cuir au chaud devant la cheminée de la Maison Black, quand un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, le réveillant en sursaut.  
Il jeta un regard hagard à son environnement avant de voir un oiseau qui lui était inconnu cogner de son bec à la fenêtre du salon.  
Il secoua la tête, ce devait être un des oiseaux de Poudlard **.** Il se leva et alla ouvrir à l'oiseau. Il donna une sucrerie au beau rapace, puis le laissa repartir non sans avoir au préalable attrapé le mot qu'il transportait.

 _Monsieur Potter,_  
 _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes convié à revenir à Poudlard durant la prochaine année scolaire afin de pouvoir valider vos ASPIC, qui se passent je vous le rappelle à la fin de la septième année de scolarité à Poudlard. Pour des raisons qui vous seront transparentes, certains élèves n'ont pas eu l'opportunité d'achever leur septième année dans ce vénérable établissement qui est le nôtre. A cette occasion et avec l'accord du nouveau ministre, nous avons pris l'initiative, le corps enseignant et moi-même de créer exceptionnellement une huitième année, afin de les accueillir en signe de remerciement de notre part pour leur aide apportée durant la guerre. Vous faites parti de ces chanceux, monsieur Potter._  
 _J'espère que vous répondrez présent le 1er septembre._  
 _Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard._

Harry esquissa un grand sourire à la lecture de cette missive : cette lettre arrivait à point nommé, car il ne savait guère ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de la vie, n'ayant même pas ses ASPIC en poche. Bien sûr, son statut de Survivant lui permettrait certainement d'accéder à un poste d'Auror au ministère mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il en avait assez de se battre contre des mages noirs psychopathes et des Mangemorts psychotiques, il s'était assez battu pour au moins dix vies entières. Il pourrait également se reposer sur les voûtes qu'il possédait à Gringotts, étant l'héritier des maisons Black et des Potter combinées. Pourtant il ne se voyait pas vivre de ses rentes. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, après avoir vécu une enfance faite de privations et de travaux ménagers, il se voyait mal se la couler douce, même c'était son privilège en tant que héros de la nation sorcière.

Alors, retourner à Poudlard lui paraissait être une bonne idée, même mieux, une excellente idée.

Le jeune homme avait une furieuse envie d'appeler ses deux meilleurs amis, mais malheureusement ils étaient tous les deux partis avec les parents d'Hermione en voyage en Italie, et ne seraient pas joignables avant un mois, soit seulement deux jours avant le 1er septembre.  
Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, le Sauveur s'était en quelque sorte isolé, et l'absence de ses amis avait accentué cette asociabilité naissante. Après avoir ''causé'' la morts de tellement de ses amis et de ses proches, il avait de plus en plus du mal à s'attacher aux autres, de peur de provoquer leurs chutes. Comme il a causé la mort de Colin Crivey, de son adoré Hagrid, de son parrain tellement chéri, et de tant d'autres...

Il n'avait plus de visions effroyables de Voldemort qui le réveillaient de façon intempestive la nuit, mais à présent il faisait régulièrement des cauchemars dans lesquels il se voyait, lui, en train de lancer l'Avada. Peu lui importait à qui il était destiné, il lançait le pire des impardonnables, et cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Parfois, il était pris de nausées, de tremblements, de vertiges... Il n'avait osé demander à ses amis de rester auprès de lui, ne voulant pas les priver de ce moment de repos tant mérité. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, et aussi coupable. Il avait juste de besoin de contact humain…  
C'est pour cela qu'il se destinait à la Médicomagie, pour réparer tout ce que le mal pouvait détruire chez l'homme, et non à devenir Auror comme son père l'avait été.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il attrapa son nécessaire à lettres.  
Trempant patiemment sa plume dans l'encre, il commença à rédiger une réponse appropriée à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.  
Il avait déjà hâte de retrouver tous les Gryffondors de sa génération. Sans oublier Luna évidemment.


	2. Chapter 1: La transformation

**Encore une fois merci à ma beta pour ses corrections.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

CHAPITRE 1 :

 _la nuit du 30 au 31 août 1998_

La vieille directrice de la maison Gryffondor, et maintenant de Poudlard, se tenait face à un tableau et affichait une moue d'incompréhension.

« Je ne comprend pas, Albus... Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Ce serait comme provoquer des litiges plutôt que d'enfin ramener la paix... »

« Cela fait un moment déjà que je pense à cela, et je t'affirme qu'à l'âge de onze ans les cerveaux des élèves sont trop immatures pour que la maison à laquelle ils choisissent d'appartenir alors leur convienne encore parfaitement quelques années plus tard. »

Elle secoua la tête devant la réponse que lui donna le tableau. Albus avait toujours été un hurluberlu, un illuminé même, mais là, il atteignait des sommets...

« Je ne sais pas Albus... il me semble précipité de faire cela maintenant, juste après la guerre, les préjugés sont bien trop ancrés dans leurs têtes pour que... » tenta Minerva avec diplomatie, tentant de faire remarquer avec calme et patience son désaccord avec la proposition de l'ancien directeur... en vain.

« Mais justement, il faut qu'ils se départissent de leurs préjugés... » Minerva secoua la tête devant l'insistance d'Albus.

« Les Serpentards sont trop... » argumenta encore l'ancienne professeur de Métamorphose.

« Ils sont très bien, Minerva, la malignité des Mangemorts ne vient pas de leur maison mais de leur caractère, et même bien souvent de leur cadre ou de leurs antécédents familiaux. » fit Albus, en usant volontairement des dires de la professeur.

« Mais pourquoi... commença la sorcière.

« Severus s'était montré trop laxiste avec les élèves de sa maison, et cela a mené à une haine parfaitement inadmissible. » poursuivit Albus impassible, continuant sur sa lancée.

« A ce propos... » tenta d'intervenir Minerva.

« Oui je sais, mais non, tu ne peux pas le renvoyer, c'est son statut d'espion, qui le forçait à se comporter ainsi... »

Minerva souffla et laissa Albus à son monologue, il ne la laissait même pas prononcer plus de deux mots... _Décidément Albus se montre particulièrement obtus aujourd'hui._

Minerva était contre cette initiative, mais Albus n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il finirait par parvenir à l'embrouiller assez pour qu'elle pense que cette initiative venait d'elle...

C'est pourquoi elle s'avoua vaincu sans vraiment avoir argumenté.

« Bien Albus, il sera fait selon ta volonté. »

Mais mentalement Minerva ajouta : _Pour ce_ _tte fois_.

La prochaine fois, elle ferait bien attention à tenir Albus éloigné de SES décisions. Après tout, c'était elle la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Non pas qu'elle ne respecte pas Albus, au contraire, il s'était sacrifié pour faire gagner le bien, il était un exemple pour tous. Mais le temps était à la vie, et Minerva n'aurait jamais choisi de prendre une décision si difficile dans cette période délicate de deuil. Le temps était à la paix, et cette initiative pouvait provoquer au contraire des litiges au sein des groupes du vénérable et si célèbre établissement dont ELLE était à présent la directrice.

 _Alors_ _que la discussion dans le bureau de la directrice prenait fin, à Londre_ _s,_ _un jeune homme, s'agitait_ _désespérément_ _dans son lit._

Sa peau se couvrait de sueur, ses membres devenaient peu à peu tous douloureux, comme en feu. La douleur fut telle qu'il perdit connaissance quelques instants plus tard.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur son radio réveil, qui affichait 00h03.

 **Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry.**

La douleur s'était éteinte, il n'en restait que le souvenir. Pourtant il se sentait étrange. Non, plutôt étranger à son propre corps en quelque sorte, non pas que cela ne soit pas dans son habitude, depuis la fin de la guerre il avait du mal à se regarder dans un miroir. Son esprit se rebellait dans le carquois de son corps, trop étroit pour ce qu'il devait abriter comme souvenirs et malheurs.

Son propre reflet, il l'avait en horreur. De plus il ressemblait trop à son père, hormis pour ce qu'il en était de ses yeux vert, vert comme ceux de sa mère. Jusque là, cela avait été un objet de fierté, après tout son père était un héros. Comment penser autrement, alors qu'on s'acharnait à le lui répéter. Mais quand il avait vu les souvenirs de son professeur de potion, il s'était comme éveillé d'un rêve ; son père n'était pas l'être parfait dont on lui avait dressé le portait au cours des années, les railleries pleines de vindictes de son professeur n'étaient pas dénuées de sens. Le grand James Potter avait eu la tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque, avait martyrisé nombres d'élèves de Serpentard, avec pour seule raison qu'ils étaient à Serpentard. Ce qu'avait subit le jeune Severus lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue. Certes il avait finit par assez s'assagir pour charmer la belle Lily Evans, mais elle même était réputée pour être d'un caractère plutôt prétentieux, et au vu de son comportement durant leurs premières années à Poudlard envers James, elle pouvait même être qualifiée de hautaine. Alors, il était légitime de se demander à quel point il avait été nécessaire à James Potter de dégonfler sa tête pour parvenir à ses fins avec la jeune préfète.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry avait prit conscience de sa véritable ascendance et loin d'être source de fierté, cette dernière le rendait à moitié honteux. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles, il ne pouvait se regarder dans un miroir. L'autre étant les horreurs qui avaient été perpétrées de sa propre main.

Mais ce n'était pour aucune de ces deux raisons, qu'il se sentait hors de son propre corps. Ce n'était aucunement à cause d'un quelconque mal-être psychologique, c'était véritable physique. Il ne sentait pas comme dans SON propre corps.

Et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'il venait d'avoir 18 ans.

Voulant tirer ceci au clair, il se leva, les jambes flagellantes, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour tenter de voir ce qui clochait chez lui.

Il alluma la lumière, et ce qu'il vit dans le miroir le stupéfia.

En effet, son reflet dans le miroir ne lui ressemblait pas, mais en même temps il était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître ; il semblait simplement plus... beau, mais aussi assez irréel.

En effet ses cheveux noir, prenaient à présent des reflets bleutés étranges, ils avaient également poussés jusqu'à sa taille. Ils l'entouraient tel un long rideau d'obsidienne.

Ses yeux émeraudes l'étaient restés, mais un mince trait violet entourait à présent ses iris couleur de jade.

Sa peau qui était jusque là d'un hâle agréable, était maintenant d'un blanc ivoire mettant en valeur ses cheveux si sombre. Et ce teint pâle, loin de lui donner un air cadavérique, lui donnait un teint de délicate porcelaine.

Il avait également pris un peu de poids, ou alors était-ce le fait qu'il avait perdu bien dix centimètres en une nuit ?

Harry soupira. Lui qui s'était réjouit d'avoir grandit, contrairement aux prédictions d'un grand nombre de personnes qui estimaient qu'au vu de son évidente sous nutrition il ne dépasserait jamais le mètre soixante dix, il en prenait pour son grade. Enfin, il n'avait plus l'air aussi maigre qu'avant, c'était déjà cela de gagné.

Il secoua la tête et éteignit la lumière puis alla se recoucher, il aurait le temps de repenser à tout cela plus tard, pour le moment il avait juste très envie de dormir.

Le lendemain, il s'attela presque immediatement une fois levé à la tâche ardu qui consistait en peu de mots à "découvrir ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé".

Il se doutait bien évidemment que cela concernait de près le surnaturel, mais dans sa vie, qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ? Après tout, il était un sorcier.

Pour être plus précis, il se doutait qu'il avait eu son héritage.

Non, il ne pensait pas à son héritage magique, qui lui survenait aux dix sept ans de chaque sorcier et consistait en une montée impressionnante et rapide du niveau magique de l'adolescent ; le noyau magique, en fonction du sorcier, pouvait alors aller jusqu'à tripler de volume. Souvent cette poussée de croissance magique s'associait à un manque de contrôle de la magie et à des crises de nerf très sévères. Mais cela n'avait jamais tué personne, et d'ailleurs jamais changé l'apparence de quiconque.

Par contre un héritage de créature magique pouvait changer l'apparence d'une personne et bien plus encore.

Restait encore à Harry à découvrir quelle créature il pouvait bien être devenu.

Pour cela, il s'était dirigé vers la gigantesque bibliothèque Black. Devant le nombre livres qui s'y trouvait, il s'était presque découragé, et le sort de recherche qu'il avait lancé sur le thème de « créatures du monde magique » ou « héritage de créatures magique » récoltant pour réponse plus d'une dizaine d'énormes livres, l'avait quasiment complètement achevé.

Mais c'est à ce moment qu'Harry remercia mentalement son parrain d'avoir remarqué à quel point qu'il adorait la défense contre les forces du mal, car il était assis actuellement dans son grand fauteuil devant la cheminée, un énorme livre sur les différentes espèces qui peuplaient le monde magique posé sur les genoux.

Certes cette anthologie n'était pas exhaustive, mais Harry avait fait le pari risqué que sa propre créature ne se trouvait pas dans les exceptions que n'incluaient pas ce livre. Autrement, il serait abîmé à tout jamais dans la tâche que la lecture de l'encyclopédie en d'innombrables volumes représentait.

Ce livre était certes un cadeau dans de telles circonstances, mais le sortir de sa malle avait été un vrai crève cœur, puisque Sirius le lui avait offert peu de temps avant de sombrer dans le voile.

C'est ainsi qu'affalé dans son confortable fauteuil, il avait commencé sa lecture assidue.

On pourrait légitimement se demander comment Harry parvenait à prendre les choses avec autant de pragmatisme.

La réponse était en vérité assez simple : au pauvre Harry, il était arrivé tellement de merde, tant de mauvaises choses lui étaient tombés dessus dans sa -pas si longue que cela- vie, qu'on pouvait assumer le fait de dire que ce changement ci n'était pas trop mauvais (il n'était pas devenu un monstre après tout). On ne pouvait pas forcément dire que ces conséquences seraient bénéfiques (on n'est pas la Pythie après tout), ni en quoi consiste en réalité ce changement. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que Harry pouvait affirmer était que rien ne lui était arrivé de si bénéfique depuis longtemps. Il avait gagné une beauté angélique après tout (bien qu'il n'ait pas d'ailes, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas si il devait vraiment le déplorer) !

Il se sentait bien dans ce nouveau corps, qui ressemblait d'une certaine façon à l'ancien et qui en même temps était si différent. Personne ne pourrait le confondre avec un autre, Harry en était convaincu.

Si quelqu'un qui le connaissait le voyait, il le reconnaîtrait sans trop de problèmes. Pour autant, physiquement, il n'était plus le même Harry. De la même façon qu'après avoir tué ce monstre de mage noire, psychologiquement, il avait changé.

Au fil de sa lecture, il avait pu constater, qu'il n'était pas... plein de chose, mais n'avait pas encore réussi à découvrir ce qu'il était.

Il n'était pas un vampire : car il n'avait pas soif de sang et pouvait sortir au soleil sans être horriblement malade. D'ailleurs il avait eu beau essayer de faire sortir des crocs de ses gencives, il n'était parvenu à rien de concluant, hormis peut-être un léger mal de crâne.

Il n'était pas un loup garou: car il n'avait pas envie d'égorger et de manger tout cru qui que se soit. Il avait bien tenté de trouver sa bête intérieur, mais tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était une crampe aux doigts à force de les presser sur ses tempes.

Il n'était pas un veela: car aucune aile n'était sortie de son dos lors de son changement. Cela excluait donc toutes sortes de créatures ailées : anges, fées, veela...

Il n'était pas un centaure: pour des raisons évidentes, tout comme il n'était ni un satyre, ni tout autre créature semi-humanoïde.

Il n'était pas un Drake : car il n'avait aucune écaille sur le corps et que même en se concentrant, il ne parvenait pas à faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'une griffe de ses doigts, mais accentuait par contre son mal de crâne, devenu latent au cours de ses recherches.

Harry comprit, après deux heures de recherches vaines, que la façon dont il procédait n'était pas la bonne. Le bouquin était tellement épais qu'il mettrait certainement plusieurs jours à le lire en entier. C'était certes mieux que les années qu'il mettrait à lire l'encyclopédie entière de la bibliothèque, mais c'était toujours trop.

Et pour ce qu'il en savait, la réponse ne se trouvait peut-être même pas dans ce foutu bouquin.

Il essaya alors de définir ce qu'il y avait de différent entre le nouveau Harry et l'Ancien Harry.

 _Alors... il y a_ _..._ _le fait que je ne fais pas plus de 1 mètre 60. J'ai aussi la peau tellement claire qu'elle pourrait presque être transparente. Le fait que j'ai changé la nuit de mon 18ième anniversaire. Et puis chose étrange... l'idée de manger de la viande me donne envie de vomir, alors que je suis pris d'une envie étrange de dévorer de … de la salade, et d'aller me balader en forêt, plutôt que de rester enfermé à l'intérieur._

 _Donc,_ _pour résumer le peu d'information que je possède,_

 _ **Je cherche une espèce :**_

 _ **-Plutôt petite.**_

 _ **-Qui entre en héritage à 18 ans.**_

 _ **-Qui est exclusivement végétarienne.**_

 _ **-Qui aime la nature/ les grands espaces.**_

 _J'espère que je ne suis pas une espèce de Tortue_ _-G_ _arou,_ _ça_ _serait terrible..._

Il avait plutôt intérêt à trouver ce qu'il était avant trois jours, car après il serait à Poudlard.

Car oui, sa décision était définitive, il allait bel et bien retourner étudier à Poudlard.

Même sans savoir si ses deux meilleurs amis allaient prendre la même décision. Il avait très peu de doutes à propos de Hermione, cette acharnée du travail, mais pour Ron, l'éternel fainéant, il se posait davantage de questions...

Peut être saisirait-il l'opportunité de pouvoir devenir Auror sans avoir obtenu ses ASPIC ?

Harry était tenté d'appeler Hermione, même s'il rechignait à les déranger en voyage. Il n'arriverait jamais seul à découvrir quel était son héritage. Il avait pourtant envoyé une lettre à Remus, pour savoir s'il était au courant qu'un de ses amis ait des héritages de créature magique.

Certes il n'était pas professeur, mais étant bibliothécaire à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, il y avait une chance pour qu'il ait une idée de sa situation..

De toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il avait reçut une réponse, qui ne l'avait guère aidé. Il fallait s'en douter. Un professeur de DCFM aurait pu éventuellement lui venir en aide, or Remus ne l'était pas. Rogue par contre l'avait été brièvement, et avait largement les connaissances requisent. Simplement Severus ne faisait pas vraiment parti de ses amis, ni des destinations connues de sa chouette.

 _Mon cher Prongs,_

 _Il y a très peu de chance que Lily ait eu des g_ _è_ _nes de créature, étant donné qu'elle était_ _une née Moldue._

 _Pour James, je t'avoue n'être au courant de rien de ce genre, peut être ces gènes_ _étaient-ils latents chez lui, et ne connaissant que très peu feu ses parents, je ne peux malheureusement te donner davantage d'informations._

 _Tu m'en vois navré..._

 _Je peux juste t'affirmer qu_ _'_ _au vu des détails que tu m'a donné, tu n'es pas un loup garou. Merlin soit-loué !_

 _As-tu demandé son avis à Hermione ?_

 _Lunard._

 _Ps : Je ne pense pas que tu sois une tortue-garou, Harry..._

"J'avoue avoir été rassuré par son affirmation, sur le fait que je ne sois pas un loup-garou, même si je m'en doutais déjà."

Son statut était pour Remus source de tellement de souffrances...

S'il y avait une chose que Harry appréciait chez Rogue, c'était bien qu'il ait mis au point la potion tue-loup, et qu'il continue à lui envoyer chaque mois une nouvelle dose de cette potion si difficile à confectionner.

Rogue... l'espion de la lumière. Un être si mystérieux... et si acariâtre.

La haine qu'il avait éprouvé envers lui avait refluée après la guerre. Les souvenirs qu'il lui avait donné alors qu'il agonisait y avaient fermement contribué. Cet homme était un véritable héros, un homme extraordinaire sans aucun doute. Les raisons de ses actions étaient plutôt floues ; Harry avait d'abord cru comme Albus, mais à tord, que s'était par amour pour Lily. Puis il avait appris, par Draco, ce qui était assez drôle, que le professeur était homosexuel et que Lily était simplement sa meilleur amie depuis longtemps. Depuis la naissance de Harry, il avait passé sa vie à sauver la sienne, dans l'ombre bien sûr, mais il avait contribué durant de nombreuses années à sa protection.

Cette homme avait été assez prévoyant pour avoir de l'anti-poison sur lui. Après avoir donné ses souvenirs à Harry, il avait saisit ses dernières forces pour se sortir de la mort.

Maintenant, il était debout et toujours aussi acariâtre.

Ce qui l'avait pousser à s'en sortir ? Qui sait ? Peut être était-il encore en vie, pour avoir occasion de encore la sacrifier pour une autre, qui pouvait savoir ?

Mais peu importe, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Par contre à la rentrée, il ne manquerait pas d'éclaircir cela.

Évidement que Remus avait demandé s'il avait exposé les faits récents à Hermione...

La jeune femme avait toujours été considérée par les plus jaloux et mesquins comme une mademoiselle je-sais-tout, un puit de science. Dans cela, il y avait une certaine vérité : Mione était une fille très cultivée, et pour preuve, elle éprouvait une véritable passion pour les livres.

Alors Harry en était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il devait appeler Hermione. Avec son téléphone portable.

En effet, la jeune née moldu les avaient forcés (ses amis de Gryffondor et lui), à s'acheter ces bijoux de technologie.

La sonnerie raisonna plusieurs fois, avant qu'enfin la jeune femme ne décroche.

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème ? » l'interrogea immédiatement Hermione.

« Rien de grave 'Mione ! » s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer.

« Ha ! D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Hermione allait bientôt passer maître dans l'Inquisition espagnole.

« C'est-à dire, que... » commença-t-il hésitant.

« Allez Harry crache le morceau, la communication à l'étranger coûte super cher... » le pressa Hermione.

« Ok. 'Mione, j'ai acquis un héritage de créature magique, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je peux bien être, j'ai demandé à Remus, mais il n'en sait rien... » finit par expliquer le jeune homme.

« Plus doucement 'Ry ! Dis-moi d'abord les symptômes physiques que tu as découvert ? » temporisa la jeune femme.

« Mmhm. Je suis devenu brutalement végétarien, et j'ai vraiment très envie d'aller danser dans la forêt. » poursuivit Harry gêné.

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas par hasard aussi perdu une dizaine de centimètres, ou alors peut-être en auras-tu pris plutôt une dizaine... ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Non, tu as raison, je suis aussi petit que quand on était en troisième année. Alors, tu as deviné ? Je suis quoi ? » la hâta-t-il excité.

« Oui ! Enfin je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine... » le calma-t-elle.

« Allez, dis-moi quand même. » la pressa-t-il.

« Non, je ne veux pas raconter des bêtises, et je n'ai pas mes livres sur le sujet avec moi... non, je ne peux définitivement pas te le dire. » fit-elle avec assurance.

« Ho... Hermione ! Je t'assure que cela ne fait rien si jamais tu te trompes... » insista Harry.

Il hésita un moment avant de demander.

« Ce à quoi tu penses... ce n'est rien de grave ? »

« Ho... Harry, non absolument pas, si tu es ce que je pense se serait génial ! Mais pour être sûr, il faut que tu ailles à Gringotts... Eux sauront te dire ce que tu veux savoir. »

Il poussa un grognement de frustration, mais ne répliqua rien.

« Bien, c'est ce que je vais faire, merci pour l'info 'Mione. »

« Nous partons ce soir donc a demain Harry ! »

Et elle raccrocha.

Harry pencha sa tête en arrière pour aller la cogner contre le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

Il se leva et se prépara pour aller à Gringotts, comme le lui avait conseillé son amie.

Il se frappa la tête en se rappelant qu'il avait oublié de lui dire qu'on leur proposait de refaire leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Il secoua la tête alors qu'il arrivait devant la banque, en se disant qu'il lui dirait le lendemain, si elle ne l'apprenait pas avant en lisant son courrier.

Alors?


	3. Chapter 2: Prophéties Gobelines

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre!

Merci à Charlie et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2.

Je m'avançais vers les bureaux, et apercevant une tête qui ne m'était pas inconnue, je m'approchais de Gripsec.

Il me demanda tout d'abord de lui présenter ma baguette, comme d'habitude, pour prouver mon identité.

Une fois assuré que j'étais bien celui je prétendais être, il me conduisit vers une salle privée dont je n'avais même pas eu connaissance jusqu'à présent.

Il engagea la conversation.

« Je devine que vous n'êtes pas ici pour retirer l'argent de vos coffres. »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, lui confirmais-je. Je suis là pour savoir si vous aviez un moyen... »

« De savoir quelle créature vous pouvez être. »m'interrompit-il.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? » m'étonnais-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire, qui révéla ses dents tordues et toutes jaune.

« Vous avez changé Monsieur Potter, alors il m'apparaît dans l'ordre de la logique que vous cherchiez quel est devenu votre statut. » expliqua-t-il calmement en croisant ses long doigts aux griffes acérées.

« Vous avez raison. Alors ? Avez vous bel et bien les moyens de m'aider ? »

« Absolument, nous avons cela, Monsieur Potter. » m'assura-t-il en se dirigeant vers un tiroir d'où il sortit des parchemins. Il en ouvrit un autre pour en sortir un couteau, puis se tourna vers moi.

« Ceci, dit-il en me montrant le parchemin, est un papier enchanté. »

Je le regardais, interpellé, fixait le parchemin, puis à nouveau l'être qui me servait de conseiller. Décidément, j'avais du mal à croire qu'un simple papier puisse me venir en aide. Même si avec la magie quasiment rien ne me paraissait irréalisable. Cependant, Hermione m'avait assuré qu'ici, on me viendrait en aide, alors j'étais prêt à croire n'importe quelle ineptie qu'on pourrait bien me sortir pourvu que ces inepties viennent de la bouche de ces gobelins.

Devant mon regard, il poursuivit son explication.

« Il vous suffira de verser... »

Il leva le couteau.

« ...Quelques gouttes de votre sang sur ce parchemin, pour qu'il vous indique ce que vous êtes. »

Je hochais alors la tête, et me saisis de la lame, en lui laissant par contre le parchemin. Il ne manquerait plus que cette chose imprégnée de magie gobeline me morde.

Je m'entamais la peau de la paume, et alors qu'il tendait le parchemin, je serrais mon poing au dessus du papier. Une fois que les quelques gouttes suffisantes furent versées, je refermais ma peau d'un sort informulé.

Une fois cela fait je tendis le couteau à Gripsec, qui se retourna pour aller le ranger.

« Cela va mettre quelques secondes. » m'expliqua-t-il, quand en revenant vers moi, il me vit en train de fixer le papier vierge d'autre chose que de mon sang

Enfin une plume invisible sembla inscrire quelques mots sur le parchemin. Je m'approchais pour décrypter la fine écriture.

 _Lord Potter Black :_

 _-Elfe sylvestre, du clan des Arbres Dansant._

 _ **Klea mtka lwa chiqi...**_

Je ne m'étonnais pas tellement à la nouvelle de mon espèce. Cela correspondait assez bien à l'idée que je me faisais de ce que je pouvais être devenu. De plus, cela expliquait très certainement mon dégoût pour la viande rouge, dégoulinante de sang (rien qu'à l'idée j'en frissonnais), ainsi que mon envie de danser entre les arbres de n'importe quelle forêt.

Mais les mots qui suivaient l'annonce de mon statut n'avaient pour moi ni queue ni tête. Je devinais bien que ce n'était ni de l'anglais, ni du latin (pourtant courant dans tout ce qui concernait la magie), ni même du Grec.

Gripsec répondit à ma question muette.

« C'est de la langue Gobline. »

Cela existait ? Première nouvelle, pour moi ils parlaient l'Anglais...

« Et cela dit quoi ? » poursuivais-je.

Il me fixa un instant de ses petits yeux noirs.

« C'est une prophétie Gobline. »

Encore quelque chose dont je n'avais pas entendu le moindre écho. Je commençais à croire que j'avais de sérieuses lacunes dans tout ce qui concernait la magie.

« Une prophétie Gobline ? Je ne comprend pas... c'est quoi la différence entre une prophétie Sorcière et une prophétie Gobline ? » m'informais-je.

« Outre les différences évidentes de forme ? » répondit le gobelin sans se démonter.

« Évidement, je constate facilement qu'elles ne sont pas dans la même langue, et que l'une est oralisée alors que l'autre est écrite sur un parchemin ensorcelé. » clarifiais-je tout de même devant les sourcils levés de mon interlocuteur. Décidément, lui aussi me prenait pour un imbécile.

Non... cela devait être une impression, les traits des gobelins sont plutôt difficiles à décrypter pour les non initiés.

Les gobelins étaient des êtres impassibles et dénués du moindre caractère. Donc pas de méchanceté.

Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai un jour écouté en DCFM ? Bien sur que non ! Vous m'avez bien regardé ?

Interrompant mon dialogue intérieur, le Gobelin poursuivit.

« Ces prophéties sont aussi vieilles que notre peuple, elles étaient créées après chaque prise de possession d'héritages de créatures magique par les n'êtes pas sans savoir que chaque créature, maléfique ou non, doit être répertoriée au moment de sa majorité magique. Et bien, à chaque fois une prophétie telle que celle-ci apparait, nous informant, si l'on veut, de la fusion de coffres. »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Fusion de coffres ? » je ne comprenais toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

« Oui, les coffres de notre banque sont très complexes à construire et plus tôt nous sommes informé de changements les concernant mieux cela est ; ainsi, une créature magique ayant toujours un ou plusieurs compagnons, cela nous oblige à faire fusionner leurs coffres. Sachant que parfois une seule personne peut accéder à plusieurs coffres, comme c'est votre cas, monsieur Potter. Pour vous donner un autre exemple, Monsieur Sirius Black, en signant son testament avec son sang, a fait apparaître sur ce dernier une prophétie nous informant qu'il faudrait faire fusionner momentanément les voûtes Black à celles Potter. »

Son explication m'éclaira, mais je m'interrogeais sur un des mots utilisés.

« Momentanément ? » j'avais tellement l'espoir que Sirius puisse un jour sortir du voile, que peut être je m'imaginais des choses...

Le gobelin haussa simplement ses épaules osseuses. Mais il en avait déjà assez dit pour mettre mes cellules grises en action. Ainsi que pour me redonner de l'espoir.

Je me repassais le fil de la conversation, et me souvins d'une information qui m'avait échappé sur le moment, perdue au milieu des complexes explications.

« Compagnon ? » : un seul mot exprimant clairement ma peur du destin. Les prophéties m'en avaient un peu trop fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour que j'entende n'importe laquelle d'entre elle sans craintes.

« Oui, les créatures magiques comme je l'ai dit, ont toujours des compagnons destinés. »

Je souris, heureux qu'il ne s'agisse que de ceci.

« Et quel nom est marquée sur cette prophétie ?» demandais-je très curieux.

Le gobelin sourit mais secoua sa grosse tête pour me dire qu'il ne dévoilerait rien de plus.

Je pris donc vite congé de lui. J'avais déjà beaucoup de choses à digérer. Avoir un compagnon était formidable. Un cadeau du destin, j'avais entendu parlé des compagnons des veelas et franchement ils étaient à jalouser.

Décidément, il semblerait que le vent ait tourné et que pour une fois la fortune soit avec moi.

 _Près de deux ans précédemment._

 _Le 21 septembre 1995_

Décidément, la jeune femme ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sa logique lui dictait de se ressaisir, mais sa raison avait du mal à prendre le dessus, elle était trop chamboulée pour cela. Se réveiller au milieu de la nuit dans son lit de la tour Gryffondor à cause d'une douleur insoutenable, avait été une expérience à absolument ne pas reproduire.

Quand elle s'était éveillée et que la douleur était passée, elle s'était immédiatement levée pour rejoindre la salle de bain commune des sixièmes années.

Et ce qu'elle avait vu alors l'avait complètement chamboulée.

Dans le miroir, ce qu'elle voyait était une femme à peine humaine. Ses cheveux normalement marron et vaguement frisés étaient rouge vif et dressés sur sa tête comme s'ils subissaient un champs électrique invisible. Ses yeux voguaient entre le vert fluorescent et le rouge infernal.

Quand elle voulut porter sa main à son visage, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Ses doigts aux ongles rongés étaient à présent munis de griffes acérées.

Et plus elle paniquait, pire devenait son état. A mesure qu'elle s'effrayait, ses cheveux se dressaient davantage et ses yeux changeaient de plus en plus vite de couleur.

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez elle. Elle fut tentée de se frotter les yeux, mais elle avait peur de les esquinter avec ses ongles impressionnants ; en voulant se pincer le bras, elle s'était déjà coupée.

Elle décida alors de se calmer. Et peu à peu tout revint à la normal. Même quand elle ne vit plus rien d'étrange dans son reflet, elle resta de longues minutes devant ce dernier. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

La jeune préfète secoua la tête pour revenir au temps présent. Cette nuit là avait été un vrai cauchemar, elle n'avait pas dormit du tout.

Et à présent cela allait à peine mieux. Car elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle se doutait bien que cela avait avoir avec la magie, après tout cela avait eut lieu le jour, ou plutôt la nuit, de son seizième anniversaire.

Mais comment pourrait-elle bien être une créature magique, alors qu'elle était une née-moldus ? Une sang de bourbe, comme l'avait dit si bien cet idiot de Draco Malfoy. Elle n'avait aucun sang de créature en elle. Il fallait qu'elle résolve cela.

Et c'était dans ce but que le lendemain, elle s'était faite excusée par le vénérable Albus Dumbledore, et s'était rendue à Gringott.

Et quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la fille de ses parents ! Elle avait tenté d'éviter de penser à cette solution les jours précédents, mais à présent elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien était. En effet, elle avait été très certainement adoptée. Les gobelins lui avait également dit qu'elle était une nymphe, qu'elle avait très certainement eu deux mères biologiques, qu'elle même aurait une compagne et qu'elle devait se rendre à une cérémonie d'intronisation l'été prochain.

C'était beaucoup de choses à digérer mais apparemment, elle avait quelque mois pour s'en remettre. Après, advienne que pourra.


	4. Chapter 3: Retour mouvementé

Merci à Charlie pour son travail qui doit certainement lui demander du temps (pas trop quand même j'espère)

Bonne lecture (ou relecture)

Chapitre 3 :

Harry avait pris la décision le matin même d'aller accueillir ses amis à leur sortie de l'aéroport.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva avec une Hermione toute excitée dans les bras, qui s'était précipitée pour lui sauter dessus après l'avoir vu.

Son débit de parole fut si rapide, que Harry ne put prononcer un mot avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à la voiture qu'Hermione avait loué pour l'occasion. Car oui, en digne fille de Moldus, elle avait passé son permis.

Elle continua à parler, ou plutôt à raconter, leur voyage alors qu'ils roulaient jusqu'au Square Grimault, mais avec un débit déjà plus calme, sans pour autant qu'il ne puisse, ou même que Ron puisse en placer une.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrivé et qu'ils eurent quitté la voiture, qu'elle s'arrêta, et demanda :

« Alors, finalement tu as eu l'occasion de te rendre à Gringott ? »

« Bien sur. Je suis un elfe des forêts, mais je suppose que tu avais deviné... ? »

Elle secoua la main, négligemment.

« Évidemment... c'est génial ! »

Ron se leva pour s'approcher, et tenta de dégager les cheveux d'Harry de devant ses oreilles.

« Ron que fais-tu ? » demanda-il en le repoussant.

« Je veux voir tes oreilles pointues ! » dit-il, alors qu'Harry repoussait encore une fois ses mains de son visage.

«Mais, Ron ! Tu sais bien, que ce n'est qu'un fois qu'il aura trouvé son compagnon qu'il acquerra ses fameuses oreilles d'elfe. »

« Non, je ne savais pas. » se renfrogna le roux en croisant les bras.

Voyant qu'ils étaient tous les trois debout au milieu de son salon, Harry les invita à s'asseoir.

« 'Ry, il faut ABSOLUMENT, que tu ailles à la fête de l'été ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Mais c'est déjà passé, Hermione on est en Août ! » s'exclama Ron, en sortant de son mutisme.

Hermione leva les yeux ciel.

« Évidemment que nous sommes en Août, mais les elfes fêtent aussi les fins de saisons... » dit-elle comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

« Mais Hermione, après demain, c'est la rentrée, je ne pourrais pas m'y rendre, je serais à Poudlard ! » expliqua Harry.

Hermione le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mais 'Ry, ce n'est pas la rentrée, nous n'avons pas pu passer notre septième année. » Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues.

Harry se leva pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« 'Mione, ils nous proposent de refaire notre septième année. » lui dit-il doucement.

Un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de son amie, elle était tellement déçue de n'avoir pu obtenir ses ASPIC...

« Génial ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Hors de question !» s'exclama en même temps Ron.

Hermione et Harry, se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui.

« Ron... » commença t-elle.

« Non, 'Mione, je ne veux pas refaire ma septième année. Je compte accepter la proposition du Ministère, et devenir Auror débutant. »

« Mais, Ron... »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ma décision est prise, 'Mione ! »ajouta-t-il, en criant à moitié.

Hermione, sursauta et recula devant la violence de son petit ami.

« Comme tu veux, Ron. » dit-elle calmement.

Mais on pouvait voir toute l'étendue de sa déception dans l'éclat terne de ses yeux marron.

Elle devait avoir, comme Harry, le rêve qu'ils se retrouvent tous comme avant pour une dernière année à Poudlard.

Après quelques mots, ils partirent tout les deux, Hermione ramenant d'abord Ron au Terrier avant de rentrer chez elle déballer sa valise.

Une fois qu'ils l'eurent quitté dans une froide ambiance, Harry s'affala dans son fauteuil favoris. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction violente de son meilleur ami. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait très mal prit la violence avec laquelle il s'était adressé à Hermione. Mais il connaissait Ron, alors sa réaction ne provoquait chez Harry que surprise et curiosité.

Ron devait forcément cacher quelque chose. Car normalement même lorsqu'il avait pris une décision, il écoutait quand même les arguments de Hermione, simplement il ne l'a laissait pas l'ébranler.

Mais cette réaction violente, la façon dont il avait mis fin à la discussion, était révélatrice de quelque chose. Cela signifiait qu'il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour écouter la désapprobation de leur amie sans laisser échapper des paroles qui pourrait révéler le secret qu'il semblait vouloir cacher au mépris de l'honnêteté qui était l'enduit de leur amitié.

Harry secoua la tête. Décidément Ron leur cachait forcément quelque chose. Restait encore à savoir quoi. Et si comme il le supputait, à partir de maintenant Ron les évitera, mettant à mal le trio d'or, alors découvrir ce qui le tracassait ne serait pas aisé.

…

Harry s'était endormi devant le feu de cheminée quand il fut réveillé par un coup à la vitre de la pièce.

Il se leva, comme il l'avait fait quand il avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard quelques jours plus tôt.

Il récupéra le parchemin que lâcha le rapace, s'installant sur la table de la cuisine pour lire tranquillement la lettre manuscrite.

 _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Nous avons le malheur de vous annoncer_ _que la rentrée est repoussée de quelques jours_ _, e_ _n attendant que nous ayons chassé_ _tous_ _les ogres qui ont envahis le château._

 _Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la nouvelle date, dès lors qu'elle sera fixée._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Minerva_ _McGonagall_ _, directrice de Poudlard._

Harry rit devant l'excuse, et repoussa le papier, attendant qu'Hermione l'appelle, ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire dès qu'elle aurait reçu le mot.

Et il eut raison car quelques minutes plus tard seulement, il entendit résonner la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il, après avoir décroché.

« 'Ry, tu as vu ? » l'interrogea-t-elle tout de suite.

« Oui, c'est très drôle. » répondit-il avec une grande franchise.

Elle sembla y réfléchir un instant.

« Peut être, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appelle, c'est pour te dire que du coup, tu pourras te rendre à la fête de l'été ! »

Harry sourit devant la joie qui transparaissait dans la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait vraiment faire une fixette sur cet événement depuis qu'elle avait apprit pour sa nature d'elfe.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller... c'est à dire que je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller tout seul, je ne sais rien sur les elfes... »commença-t-il avec hésitation. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'avait pas simplement dit cela pour convaincre Hermione de l'y accompagner. En fait, il était vraiment nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer ses semblables. Certainement ces derniers savaient-ils depuis toujours qu'ils étaient des elfes, alors que lui... il allait se ridiculiser !

« Ce n'est rien, je viendrais avec toi... et puis je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur les elfes des bois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. D'ailleurs ouvre moi l'accès à ta cheminée, j'arrive immédiatement. »

Harry sourit devant la proposition de son amie. Il avait manipulé la jeune femme avec assez de tact pour qu'elle ne remarque rien... mais il était également heureux qu'elle l'aide à en savoir davantage sur lui. Peut-être cet événement se passerait très bien au final ?

Il éteignit le feu d'un informulé et ouvrit l'accès pour la jeune femme.

Il vit apparaître sa 'Mione quelques instants plus tard dans un nuage de cendre.

« 'Mione ! » s'écria t-il, alors qu'elle toussait quelques cendres et époussetait sa robe de sorcière.

« 'Ry ! » répondit-elle en retour.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si vite ! »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire alors... »

« Dis plutôt que tu voulais étaler ta science. » la taquina-t-il.

« 'Ry, tu sais que c'est toujours ceux qui en ont le moins... » fit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

« ...qui l'étale ! Oui, je sais ; je plaisantais ! »

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Revenons en à nos moutons ! » s'impatienta-t-elle.

Harry repensa à quelque chose brusquement ; si elle savait tant de choses sur les elfes sylvestres, c'était forcément qu'elle s'était renseignée en profondeur (non pas qu'il sous estime les connaissances de son amie mais il faut des limites à tout). Si elle avait fait des recherches approfondies, c'était forcément que...

« Au fait, Hermione ? »

« Oui ? » fit-elle, concentrant toute son attention sur lui.

« Dis-moi est-ce que tu avais deviné hier que j'étais un elfe ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, répondant silencieusement à sa question.

« Évidemment ! » ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

Harry rit aux éclats.

« Oui, quelle question ! Mais honnêtement comment as-tu su ? »

«En réalité c'est plutôt dû au hasard. Il se trouve que j'ai lu il y a quelques semaines un livre moldu sur les contes et légendes. Par curiosité j'ai fait des recherches dans le monde sorcier sur certaines de ces légendes, et je suis tombée sur la race des elfes sylvains. Quand tu m'as parlé des changements que tu avais remarqué chez toi, j'ai fait assez logiquement la relation... et je me suis précipitée pour rechercher davantage de choses sur cette espèce. »

« Et j'ai encore une question ? »

« Vas-y... »

« Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait que je me rende à Gringott ? » C'était également une question qu'il se posait. Les prophéties des Gobelins n'étaient pas si célèbres, alors comment avait-elle fait ?

« C'est à dire que j'ai eu une énorme surprise le jour de mes dix-sept ans... »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Était-ce possible qu'elle... ? Non, impossible, deux amis proches qui se découvrent sur le tas des origines surnaturelles c'était juste trop. Tout juste plausible pour une fiction écrite à la sauvette.

« Précise s'il-te-plaît. » fit-il finalement.

« Je ne me sentais pas prête à t'en parler… De toute façon ça n'a pour l'instant aucun impact sur ma vie quotidienne, quand ce sera le cas je te promet de t'en dire plus. »

Harry fronça encore les sourcils, Hermione ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question. Devant l'air chafouin de la brune, il n'osa insister davantage, mais se promit de creuser plus tard.

Décidément son entourage se révélait plein de surprises. D'abord le comportement étrange de Rogue, en complet désaccord avec ses gènes, sauveur d'un Harry Potter en détresse. Ensuite, il avait les cachotteries de Ron... et maintenant voilà que Hermione parlait confusément et cachait qui lui était arrivé le jour de ses 17 ans, chose qui avait un rapport avec un héritage surnaturel.

Il aurait du travail pour libérer ses proches de leur carquois de mensonges. Hé oui, il en était venu à considérer Rogue comme un être qui lui était proche. Après tout il avait été le meilleur ami de sa mère, un excellent sorcier (même si piètre professeur), un héro de guerre. Il était également l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à tellement de reprises qu'il lui était impossible de les compter sur ses deux mains.

Et puis s'il voulait considérer Severus Rogue Prince comme son ami, alors cela ne concernait et n'engageait que lui.

Mais avant tout il devait éclaircir sa propre situation avant de venir en aide aux autre.

« Ce complexe du héros, Potter» Il entendait presque Rogue lui grogner ces quelques mots.

Harry esquissa un sourire à cette pensée.

« Ok, alors qu'as-tu découvert sur les elfes? » enchaîna un Harry très curieux et ayant hâte d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il était.

Hermione sembla rassembler quelques instants ses pensées avant de commencer à parler.

« Alors, cela a été plus complexe que tu ne le crois pour moi de t'identifier parmi les innombrables races qui peuplent le monde surnaturel. D'autant que chez toi la part surnaturel est très diluée, vu que ta mère n'avait aucun sang de ce type et que ton père possédait les gènes mais de façon latente, enfin c'est ce que j'en ai déduit... cependant, les gènes sont apparemment assez dominants chez toi pour que tu obtienne un héritage à tes 18 ans. Tout d'abord, commençons par le principal : tu m'as dit que tu avais envie d'aller en forêt. Il est écrit dans mes livres que les elfes sylvains s'établissaient souvent en forêt parmi les arbres, qu'ils ont un profond respect pour la nature et ce qu'elle leur offre. Ils sont également plus réceptifs aux courants magiques qui imprègnent leur milieu, et plus que personne, ils sont les protecteurs de la forêt.

Pour les différenciations physiques j'ai par contre reconnu chez toi beaucoup de caractéristiques communes, telles que tes longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés étranges. D'autres elfes peuvent cependant avoir des cheveux blond aux reflets argentés. Ta peau très pâle, cela est dû apparemment au fait que ta race passe son temps à l'ombre des bois. Il y a cependant une différence notable chez toi, c'est que tes yeux ne sont ni argent, ni violet, ni bleu azur, ils sont d'un vert cerclé de pourpre. Et pour t'avoir vu ce matin, je peux te dire que tu es plus lumineux, et en un sens plus attirant. Il doit y avoir une trace de magie en cela c'est certain car tu es pour moi comme un frère. »

Elle s'arrêta essoufflée.

« Wow... Heu... juste une chose, pourquoi je suis si petit tu n'en a pas parlé ? » demanda-t-il, cette interrogation lui trottant dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Il déplorait cette taille, lui qui avait été longtemps complexé par son physique malingre et rachitique, il avait été heureux de gagner des centimètres et revenir en arrière aussi subitement ce n'était pas rien. Il méritait au moins des explications.

« Hé bien, c'est un peu gênant... il existe deux type d'elfes : les soumis et les dominants. »

Harry s'apprêta à s'époumoner.

« Ce ne sont que des mots Harry » le résonna son amie.

« Mais je ne peux pas être un soumis Hermione ! » s'indigna le brun.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Apparemment si, ce n'est pas inhabituel chez les elfe d'être homosexuel... » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Mais loin s'en fallait.

« Mais je ne suis pas gay. » souligna Harry, plus calmement.

« Honnêtement tu n'es rien pour le moment, tu n'as eu d'attirance remarquée pour personne, fille ou garçon. » exprima Hermione avec un léger sourire, pour bien montrer qu'elle ne le jugeait pas.

« Je ne suis pas asexué ! » répliqua-t-il devant la description qu'elle faisait de lui.

« Mais non ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Enfin, Harry... » s'indigna Hermione les yeux ronds.

« ...il y a eu Cho. » argumenta-t-il.

« Arrête Harry, tu l'as à peine embrassé et cela t'a dégoutté. » rétorqua la jeune femme, démontant en quelques mots l'argumentation.

« Peut être, mais c'est parce qu'elle bavait trop, et que... elle pleurait tout le temps !» fit Harry avec désespoir.

« Tu exagère Harry. » répliqua Hermione en le regardant d'un air torve.

« Peut être, mais il y a eu Ginny ! » ajouta Harry quand cela lui revint.

« Non plus... tu n'es jamais vraiment sorti avec elle, tu lui avais dit non tout d'abord pour la protéger à cause de la guerre et de ta mort potentielle, mais quand elle est revenue vers toi après la victoire, tu l'as repoussé en lui disant que tu l'as considérais comme ta petite sœur ! »

« Mais c'est le cas, toi et les Weasley êtes pour moi comme ma famille d'adoption... »

Il sembla chercher d'autre filles qui auraient pu l'attirer d'une quelconque manière, mais ne trouva rien.

« Peut-être que je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles, mais par les garçons non plus ! Pourtant je ne suis pas asexué. »

« Évidemment que non... mais ton corps attend peut-être ton cœur pour se mettre en marche au diapason. Il te faudrait être amoureux pour désirer honnêtement quelqu'un et je crois personnellement que l'amour n'a pas de Sexe, alors une fille, un garçon, peut importe ! »

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione, je ne sais pas... peut être as-tu raison. » admit-il à contre cœur.

Il semblerait qu'il ferait mieux de se préoccuper d'abord de sa propre situation avant de se s'occuper de celle des autres.

Alors, des remarques à faire?


	5. Chapter 4: préparation Rouge et Verte

**Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 4 : Préparation Rouge et Verte**

« Mais Papa! Tu ne peux pas me forcer à y aller ! C'est l'anniversaire de Pansy, demain ! » s'époumona un blond les joues rougies par un mélange d'indignation et de colère.

« Dragon ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, c'est un jour important, tu ne peux pas et tu ne l'as jusque-là jamais fait, faire l'impasse sur cette fête. » répliqua plus calmement son père.

« Mais... c'est parce que c'est aussi la première fois que cela tombe le jour de l'anniversaire de MA MEILLEURE amie ! » répliqua aigrement Drago.

« Fils, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin, tu pourras fêter son anniversaire le lendemain ! » s'énerva presque l'aîné des Malfoy.

« Mais PERE, des fêtes comme celle à laquelle tu veux m'obliger à aller il y en a tous les ans, même pire plusieurs fois par an ! » appuya Draco en soupirant.

« Draco... d'habitude je t'aurais laissé faire car je sais à quel point tu tiens à Pansy, en plus elle vient de perdre sa mère... mais nous accueillons un nouveau membre cette année, c'est écrit sur le grand arbre... en tant que fils du clan tu ne peux pas être absent. » lui expliqua plus calmement son père.

« Mais papa, ce sera encore une éternelle nouvelle soumise... il en vient par dizaines ces dernières années... » fit Drago avec lassitude.

« En vérité, cet été est exceptionnel... nous accueillerons... UN soumis. » attaqua Lucius en sachant pertinent qu'il frappait à la bonne porte.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt ! » s'exclama de façon tout à fait hypocrite, le plus jeune.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

« Enfin, cela ne résous pas le problème de Pansy... » insista-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

« Pour moi, c'est tout résolu, tu n'iras pas à son anniversaire. » dit Lucius avec détermination.

« Mais... je ne peux pas, je lui ai promis et tu sais bien que parole donnée... »

« ...Ne peut être retirée... Mais pourquoi diable, as-tu fais un serment Sylvain pour si peu ? » s'indigna son père.

« Pansy tenait vraiment à ce que l'on passe l'anniversaire de ses 18 ans ensemble. C'est un serment que j'ai fait à huit ans papa... »

Lucius souffla mais n'ajouta rien.

« Ne pourrait-elle pas venir à la fête de l'été ? » demanda de façon suppliante, le jeune blond.

« Tu sais bien qu'elle est réservée, aux elfes Draco... » tenta de le raisonner le plus vieux.

« Mais on pourrait faire une exception c'est une nymphe des forêts, elle ne se ferait pas remarquer au milieu de tout le monde et puis tu es le chef de clan personne ne trouvera à critiquer... » tenta de le convaincre Drago, avec des arguments longuement fignolés.

« Je n'aime pas désobéir à mes propres règles, Draco, même si j'adore Pansy... mais je ferais une exception. » accéda finalement le chef de clan.

« Merci, merci...Papa. » se réjouit le plus jeune en s'enfuyant vers sa chambre.

« Draco. » cria le plus vieux.

« Oui. » demanda-t-il timidement en s'arrêtant dans sa course.

« Ce sera la seule fois que je te concéderais quelque chose de ce genre. » fit il, la détermination s'imprimant dans sa voix.

« Oui, haut elfe de notre clan. » s'inclina respectueusement le plus jeune, en s'avançant pour embrasser la bague qui ornait le pouce de son père.

Lucius sourit à belle dent une fois que son fils se fut redressé.

« Au fait Dragon ? Tu peux arrêter de jouer la comédie pour m'amadouer. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. »

Ledit Dragon, sourit narquoisement.

« Normal, tu m'as fait père. »

« Je sais... fils... je sais. Je t'ai fait dominant et mon successeur, alors ce genre de comportement même dans ce cas exceptionnel ne saurait être toléré, plus à ton âge du moins. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« J'ai toujours aimé jouer avec les différentes facettes qui font un caractère... »

« C'est une bonne chose, tu contrôles ton comportement avec une précision que je t'aurais jalousé, si j'avais eu ton âge... cependant, ce masque de gamin puéril ne le montre dans ce cas qu'en ma seule présence. »

« Il ne me serait jamais passé par l'esprit d'en faire autrement. »

« Bien, tu peux aller te coucher... ou vaquer à tes occupations... j'ai du travail. » dit Lucius en mettant fin à leur court entretien.

« Ha ! C'est encore Valentine qui insiste pour que tu écrives un petit mot pour chacun des invités de la fête. » poursuivit Draco alors même que Lucius l'avait expressément congédié.

« Oui... définitivement quand il y a un problème c'est toujours Valentine... »

Drago sourit devant l'air constipé qu'avait pris son père, puis s'en fut vers sa chambre.

Depuis le décès de sa mère, épouse de son père, celui-ci... se comportait bizarrement par rapport à la jeune Valentine, il devrait tirer cela au clair...mais plus tard puisqu'il devait annoncer une bonne nouvelle à sa meilleure amie.

De plus il aurait largement le temps d'étudier son père et la jeune Valentine à la rentrée, puisque Lucius avait décidé d'inscrire sa secrétaire à Poudlard et que lui-même irait dans cette vénérable école pour y enseigner les Métamorphoses afin de remplacer Macgo' qui était devenu directrice.

Pour Drago la question ne se posait même pas, il retournerait à Poudlard pour obtenir ses aspics et ceux-là en poche, s'inscrirait dans une célèbre école de Droit sorcier.

Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas encore parlé à son père, qui souhaitait le voir lui succéder à la tête du clan. Drago ne voulait évidemment pas quitter son clan, mais en devenir l'ambassadeur, l'avocat attitré de son clan, il se spécialiserait en droit inter-dimensionnel afin de défendre elfes, nymphes, loup-garous, vampires... en gros toutes les espèces qui peuplaient le monde sorcier. Simplement pour cela il devait renoncer à la succession du clan.

Une chose était certaine, son père n'apprécierait pas.

Drago haussa les épaules.

Il ferait avec et avec un peu de chance, il aurait bientôt un petit frère, qui se chargerait de succéder à leur père.

Quant à lui, il n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner à Poudlard. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin tenter de séduire comme il fallait un petit brun aux grandes lunettes rondes.

Quoi ?! Drago amoureux de Harry Potter ? Ha, ha ha... très sérieusement. Ne dit-on pas qui aime bien, châtie bien ?

Si se battre était le seul moyen de toucher le gryffondor, Drago se dévouait avec enthousiasme à cette tâche, même s'il récoltait bien souvent plus de d'hématomes et écorchures que de baisers. S'il voulait être honnête, il dirait plutôt qu'il récoltait des bleus au lieu de baisers. Mais ne croyez pas qu'il ne déplore pas.

Drago sourit, décidément la tâche serait ardue, mais il aimait ce qui était dur.

Drago rit au double sens de ses pensées, alors qu'il appelait par cheminée sa meilleure amie.

« L'opération 'convaincre papa Lu' a été couronnée de succès. » lui annonça-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et quand est-il de l'opération 'habiller le dragon démuni de griffes pour la fête' ? » demanda -elle malgré les grognements du dragon précédemment nommé.

Il ouvrit grand son dressing et observa les piles de vêtements qui coûtait chacune un prix indécent, une fortune même.

« Décidément pas couronnée du succès... » marmonna-t-il.

Même s'il possédait tant de vêtements qu'il lui était impossible de tous les compter.

Rien n'était assez bien pour cette soirée, qui était à la fois la plus importe de son clan et celle majeure pour Pansy puisque il s'agissait de son anniversaire.

Pansy se frotta les mains.

« Alors qu'attends tu pour te préparer ? ...Nous sortons faire les boutiques. » fit-elle.

Drago rit et coupa la connexion avec son amie pour se changer. Non pas qu'elle se serait rincé l'œil, mais il préférait montrer son corps à quelqu'un que cela intéresserait. Pansy était autant intéressé par les garçons que lui pour les filles, c'était peu dire.

Tout ce que Pansy aurait fait, c'était lui trouver des défauts.

Il espérait en revanche que son corps plairait davantage à un certain brun de sa connaissance. Mais ce n'était pas évident à prédire, puisque le jeune homme de son cœur ne s'était jusque-là intéressé à personne.

Et que penser de leur nouveau compagnon de clan ? Il était un soumis, donc il était en théorie intéressé, mais en application le seul qui lui plaisait vraiment était un certain Potter.

Le seul problème dans cette équation était que ce dernier n'était pas son compagnon. Son elfe ne s'était pas éveillé pour lui.

Drago espérait que cela viendrait. En attendant il était un peu forcé de s'intéresser au nouveau venu dans le clan.

Il priait en fait pour qu'il ne plaise pas à son elfe intérieur.

Pitié... Merlin, Morgana, Serpentard, Gryffondor et tous les autres... faite qu'il ait trois yeux et qu'il soit affreusement repoussant.

Mais un petit je ne sais quoi lui disait que cela ne serait pas le cas. Et il avait très peur, car le seul qu'il voulait était Harry James Potter.

 _Quelques jours plus tard à la maison Black._

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, ce... drap me paraît inapproprié. » fit-il en s'observant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. On aurait dit qu'il se rendait à un ridicule bal masqué, déguisé en Romain.

« C'est une toge et oui c'est approprié, c'est même une tradition chez les elfes ! » fit-elle avec approbation. Au contraire de ce que son ami pensait, il était très beau ainsi. Il devait simplement avoir du mal à se faire à son nouveau physique d'Apollon.

« Mais est-ce vraiment obligatoire de ne rien porter en dessous... je pourrais mettre un caleçon personne ne remarquerait rien... » proposa Harry convaincu de ses propos. Pour qui la tradition écossaise qui forçait les hommes à porter des jupes sans rien en dessous était déjà le summum du ridicule.

« Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas, le tissu est trop fin pour mettre quelque chose en dessous. » tenta -elle de le raisonner.

« Mais ! C'est gênant 'Mione ! Ce tissu est quasiment transparent. »

« Bien sûr que non, tu es très bien comme cela. » tenta -elle de le rassurer.

Devant l'obstination de sa meilleure amie, il s'avoua vaincu et finit de se préparer.

 _Pendant ce temps chez un certain Serpentard de notre connaissance._

« Pansy... pourquoi tenais-tu tant à venir à cette fête ringarde ? » demanda interrogateur Drago à sa meilleure amie.

« Drago... cette fête ne sera pas si... » commença la jeune femme.

« Pans' pas de cela avec moi, elles le sont toujours ! » s'indigna le blond.

« Drake, outre le fait que je veuille passer la soirée de mon anniversaire avec mon MEILLEUR ami, je savais que ton père n'accepterait jamais que tu fasses l'école buissonnière. »

Drago gronda en la regardant, il secoua la tête ses yeux devenant translucides.

Pansy, leva ses mains en signe de conciliation envers l'elfe de Drago qui savait se rendre particulièrement effrayant.

« Ok, c'est bon Drago... tu sais que ma grande tante a fait un mariage certes dérangeant, mais très utile avec un gobelin. » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai, Tatie Jasmina ! » s'amusa -t'il en pensant à cette fameuse tante délurée et un peu à l'ouest.

« Voilà, celle-là et bien comme cadeau, son mari nous a offert la traduction de toutes les prophéties gobelines nous concernant ma famille et moi. Et il se trouve que... » poursuivit-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe encore.

« Est-ce un mythe que en fait les prophéties Gobelines sont bien plus étendues que ce qu'ils nous laissent penser... » demanda t-il.

« Non ce n'est pas un mythe, ces prophéties ne concernent pas que leurs coffres, elles peuvent être futiles, mortelles, déterminantes pour notre avenir... »

« Quand ils prennent notre sang pour une raison quelconque, un casier se créé au bureau des prophéties, au nom de la personne nouvellement répertorié et les prophéties s'entassent, mais n'ont que très rarement rapport avec leurs coffres... » ajouta -elle.

« Ils se foutent bien de nous... » s'amusa Drago.

« Ils savent ou sont leurs intérêts, bref... une prophétie mineure est arrivée dans mon casier et elle me dicte de me rendre à cette fête. » poursuivit-elle.

« Et en connais-tu la raison ? »

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Ne crois-tu pas que dans ce cas, je te l'aurais dit tout de suite ? Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit c'est certainement une prophétie mineure, qui n'aura pas grand impact sur ma vie seulement tu connais mon précepte ? »

« Ne jamais louper une marche, pour être certaine d'arriver à destination, d'ailleurs cette phrase est absolument ridicule. » se moqua gentiment Drago en s'éloignant pour éviter toute tentative de représailles.

Pour bien faire, il ajouta afin de changer de sujet.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Nous accueillons quelqu'un aujourd'hui ! »

Elle secoua la main désinvolte.

« Encore une énième soumise, tu sais comme elles pullulent, aucun intérêt... »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé également au premier abord mais mon père m'a détrompé. C'est un soumis ! Pansy un Soumis Mâle ! » précisa t-il, pour être sûr qu'elle saisisse sa pensée.

« Cela fait au moins 17 ans, qu'il n'en est pas arrivé. » ajouta t-il.

« Hé oui, ce cher Sevy, le destin n'a pas été clément avec lui. » dit tristement la jeune femme.

Draco sourit quant à lui.

« J'ai un plan pour lui ! J'ai fait des recherches et nous pouvons faire revenir son compagnon, grâce à la magie noire... » l'informa t-il, elle écoutait ses paroles ou plutôt les buvait.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! »

Drago la regarda d'un air torve.

« Tu m'as bien vu, tu crois que je plaisanterais à propos de mon parrain ? C'est un vrai crève-cœur de le voir autant souffrir... Même si je n'apprécie que très peu son compagnon. »

Il fit un geste nonchalant de la main.

« En fait j'ai trouvé assez facilement la solution à notre problème. C'est même étonnant que Severus ne l'ai pas trouvé, mais je pense qu'il est simplement trop mal pour être cohérent à propos de cela. Enfin bref, comme je vois que tu es pendu à mes lèvres, je vais t'expliquer... La particularité de l'artefact qui a avalé ce foutu gryffondor, est qu'il n'est qu'un passage vers le purgatoire pour celui qui le souhaite réellement, ayant été jeté dedans contre sa volonté Sirius n'est en fait que coincé, donc relativement facile à libérer. »

« C'est génial ! » S'enthousiasma Pansy avant de le regarder en grimaçant

« Mais tu oublis une chose... malgré le fait que beaucoup de gryffons pensent que nous pratiquons la magie noire en fait il n'en est rien. »

« Tu ne m'apprends rien Pans'. Je vais demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui a davantage d'expérience. » s'amusa Drago.

« Mais comme tu ne peux pas demander de l'aide à Severus. » poursuivit-elle.

« Je pourrais mais si jamais cela ne fonctionnait pas cela pourrait finir de tuer mon parrain. Au lieu de cela on va demander à mon père, il a bien assez d'expérience. »

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

« Ton père hait cette magie après qu'elle ait condamné ta mère, la rendant aussi folle que sa sœur le forçant à la tuer de ses propres mains. Tu sais bien qu'il s'est promis de ne plus jamais la pratiquer. »

Drago haussa les épaules. Il avait fait le deuil d'une mère qui méritait à peine ce nom, mais il imaginait ce que cela faisait de tuer sa propre femme et cela devait décidément être dur.

« C'est mon paternel, Pansy. Je le connais comme ma poche, je dirais même que je l'ai dans ma poche, je le convaincrais cela sera peut-être ardue j'en conviens. Mais cela en vaut la peine, il en conviendra lui-même.

Pansy hocha la tête.

En vérité il avait menti, cette information avait été très difficile à dénicher. Il avait transplané dans le pays de création de l'artefact et avait dû trouver la famille du défunt créateur, il avait dû écumer ses carnets et journaux. Il existait très peu d'informations à propos de ce pont entre les mondes. Même son créateur en savait peu, en fait Drago avait découvert que sa création avait surtout été dû au hasard.

Drago secoua la tête. Il aurait mieux valu que cet objet soit détruit. D'ailleurs il se faisait la promesse de le faire lui-même dès qu'il aurait tiré Sirius de là.

Après cela Pansy parti afin de se préparer pour la fête. Drago en fit de même.

En tant que descendante directe de la première Napée (NDA : Nymphe des forêts, des bois), elle était la prochaine candidate au trône des Nymphes.

Encore lui fallait-il cependant se lier à son compagnon, enfin sa compagne, car il était pour tous évident depuis leurs Septièmes années à Poudlard, -enfin tous... plutôt pour tous les Serpentards- que si elle n'était pas bisexuelle, elle était plus honnêtement Lesbienne.

Car oui, les lois étaient claires la reine se devait d'être une femme (seules les descendantes directes des nymphes peuvent accéder au trône), or les hommes étaient très peu nombreux, pour ne pas dire inexistants chez les nymphes, car les enfants des nymphes étaient à l'origine exclusivement des femelles et seules les descendantes aux gènes magiques peu dominants, très dilués, pouvaient avoir des enfants de type mâle.

En fait, sa grand-mère était une nymphe originelle, celle qui avait vécu le plus longtemps, Sofia s'appelait t-elle, sagesse en Grec. La mère de Pansy, étant son unique enfant avait été très longtemps pour être précise 500 ans assise au trône du royaume, mais elle était décédée d'une maladie typiquement surnaturelle, le vieillissement structurel trop rapide de certains organes vitaux. Elle avait tout de même vécu 700 ans, en gros elle n'était pas vraiment à plaindre. Pour autant son décès avait porté un coup dur à Pansy, certes sa mère n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse, mais elle avait été une bonne reine et puis la jeune Serpentarde avait surtout été élevée par sa deuxième mère, Sienna. C'était elle qui régnait sur leur peuple le temps qu'elle se lie à sa compagne. Pansy aimait beaucoup sa maman, mais elle n'était pas faite pour ce statut, c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait éviter à sa maman de subir plus longtemps cette pression- et puis si elle osait se l'avouer ce n'était pas non plus la seule raison qui la poussait à vite se lier à sa compagne.

Restait le problème, qu'elle ne s'était pas accouplée à sa compagne.

Car oui, elle avait trouvé sa compagne elle ne connaissait pas son identité, cela avait eut lieu le jour de l'intronisation de sa compagne dans leur société, or cette cérémonie est toujours faite masquée pour l'intronisée.

Se rendant compte de leur lien et très certainement de son identité, cette dernière avait fui dès la cérémonie achevée, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de l'approcher ainsi que de s'enquérir de son identité.

Ainsi, elle était une reine sans couronne et sans compagne...

Mais fois de Pansy, ces deux problèmes seraient réglés avant la fin de l'année scolaire !


	6. Chap 9: Sevy Ronchon? Jamais!

_Chapitre 9 :Un Sevy Ronchon? Non... jamais!  
_

« Je ne me sens pas bien Hermione ! »

En effet, ils étaient tout deux au milieu d'une clairière fleurit, observés de tous.

De plus, alors, que tous entraient dans le bosquet, avec invitation, eux étaient passés, sans en avoir.

Personne ne semblaient les connaître, tout en les connaissant tout de même.

Et Harry détestait attirer l'attention.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, en lui, qui attirait LEUR attention.

Mais quoi ? Il était le petit nouveau... mais des petits nouveaux, il en était sûr, il devait en arriver plusieurs par semaine.

Ce ne pouvait être sa tenue, car Hermione avait eut raison, tous étaient habillés de même, femmes, hommes.

Ils étaient tous magnifiques, élancés, minces, aux peaux clairs et aux yeux surnaturels. Leurs cheveux étaient longs, qu'importe leur sexe, soit d'un blond lumineux, soit d'un noir d'ancre.

Une jeune femme petite, aux allures de Pixie. Ses cheveux blonds méchés d'un roux, non naturel aux allures de feu et un sourire joyeux aux lèvres les aborda.

« Je me présente, je suis Valentine, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Len, comme tout le monde. »

Elle leur souriait avec honnêteté.

« Moi, c'est Hermione, et le petit brun, là c'est Harry. »

Elle le regarda alors, étonné.

« Harry, Ho mon Dieu ! Harry comme le Harry de... »

Balbutia t-elle.

Harry pensant avoir à faire, encore une fois à une fan, s'agaça.

« Oui, Harry de la prophétie , celui qui a survécu... »

Elle le regarda perdue.

« De quoi tu parle ? Non, ne me dit, pas que tu es atteint de la vieillesse surnaturelle ! » s'exclama t-elle paniqué.

Hermione saisit la jeune femme, par les épaules, la forçant à les écouter.

« Valentine, Len ! Il n'est pas malade, c'est Harry Potter. »

« Tant mieux ! » se calma immédiatement la jeune elfe.

« Oui, j'ai deviné, c'est le Harry gravé sur l'arbre père. »

« Gravé sur quoi ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à la question.

« Potter...Ce nom est-il censé me dire quelque chose ? » s'étonna -elle après coup.

« Tu ne le connais pas ? Voldemort, le sauveur, les Mangemorts, rien ne te parle ? »

« Ce sont des choses du monde sorcier ? »

« Évidemment ! D'où d'autre ? » s'exclama Harry.

Hermione lui écrasa le pied.

« Je te rappelle, que nous sommes dans un monde alternatif, le monde elfique, nous n'y sommes, que parce que nous avons put y accéder, grâce à un portail au ministère de la magie. » lui murmura t-elle.

« Je ne connais pas le monde sorcier, désolé, je n'y suis jamais allé... vous connaissez le monde des nymphes, il est juste à côté du notre? »

Hermione tressaillit de façon imperceptible.

« Non, je ne connais pas. Comment sont-elles ? Les nymphes » précisa t-il

« Ho, elles sont très belles, tien, la compagne de soirée du fils, de notre Chef de clan en est une, c'est même leur reine. »

« Ho, la reine, et elle est là, tu entend cela 'Mione ! » s'enthousiasma Harry en se tournant vers son amie, étonnamment silencieuse.

Elle était livide.

« 'Mione, qui a t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

Elle secoua la tête, « je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai laissé un de mes livres en Italie. »

Harry n'y crut pas un seul instant, mais laissa tomber, en voyant qu'elle reprenait des couleurs.

Il se promit cependant, de lui en reparler, une fois rentré.

La jeune femme, leur parla des nymphes longuement, leur promettant de les présenter à la jeune femme, qui serrait à la soirée.

Harry si fit la réflexion, que cette fête, n'avait rien de spécial ni de surnaturel. Quand, il exposa son résonnement, Valentine, lui répondit vivement.

« C'est parce que nous attendons les maîtres d'orchestres , ici, il n'y a que des soumis. »

Harry observa autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup de femmes, mais quelques hommes comme même.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Tu peux voir, que tous sont d'une taille limité, les dominants mesurent en général entre le mètre 85 et les deux mètres. »

« Tant que cela ? » demanda Hermione pour meubler.

« Oui, je vous l'assure, les soumis en général, ne mesurent pas plus du mètre 65, voir parfois, mais c'est rare 70. »

 _(_ _NDA : Question de l'auteur à ses lecteurs : Mais alors Sevy? Des Hypothèses, car ce n'est pas un nain...)_

Harry gémit, en se frottant le front.

Hermione expliqua à la jeune Valentine.

« Avant d'obtenir son héritage, il mesurait a moins un mètre quatre-vingt. Alors, que maintenant, il culmine à un peu plus d'un mètre soixante. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans. » se plaignit pitoyablement Harry.

« Même ma 'Mione est plus grande que moi ! » s'indigna Harry, avec la force du désespoir, devant les regards intrigués des deux jeunes femmes.

« Ils sont où les dominants, alors ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ils attendent que les oiseaux chantent. » dit-elle, de façon sibylline.

Les deux autres ne demandèrent pas plus de précisions.

Car, quelques secondes plus tard, des oiseaux à l'apparence étrange volèrent en nuée, au dessus d'eux, en sifflotant joyeusement.

« C'est l'heure! » s'exclama joyeusement Valentine.

Et en effet, des arbres émanèrent les dominants, et ils étaient effectivement très grands, mais outre ce fait, rien ne changeait vraiment physiquement entre eux et les soumis.

La démarche féline, ils se placèrent en ligne face aux autres invités, qui c'étaient instinctivement concentrés que dans une part de l'espace à leur disposition.

Il y avait tellement de monde, que Harry ne put pas vraiment les voir distinctement.

 _Un autre Pov !_

Alors, qu'ils émergeaient des bois, vers la clairière, Pansy sentit, son cœur se serrer, et elle sourit de satisfaction, avant de murmurer à Draco.

« Elle est là, Draco ! » Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« De qui tu parles ? » Elle sourit joyeusement.

« De ma compagne, de ma princesse ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Vraiment?! »

Elle eut un sourire féroce.

« Cette fois, elle ne m'échappera pas ! »

« Tu sais que tu es effrayante parfois ! »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je suis la reine, il me faut ma compagne ! »

Il hocha la tête, en levant ses deux mains.

« Tu prêche un converti !Je cherche mon compagnon, mais les soumis sont rare... »

« Tu n'a pas envisagé que ce soit... »

« Non, ce ne sera pas un moldu... »

« Ne commences pas avec, ces idées racistes ! »

Draco leva les sourcils.

« Tu sais bien que cela n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que tu sais à quel point les moldus sont homophobes, la nature ne peux me donner un compagnon,qui ne voudra pas de moi ! Et puis ils sont tellement aveugles...depuis que je suis devenu un elf, ils ne me voient plus !» s'indigna assez justement Draco.

« Tu sais bien, que c'est génétique. »

« Hé bien, justement ! Mon compagnon, sera un beau soumis et un Elf Sylvain. »

Ils arrivèrent tout deux, enfin dans la clairière et se turent.

Les oiseaux chantèrent un air lascif, et les dominants accouplés s'approchèrent de leurs compagnes, pour danser et tournoyer ensemble au centre de l'air ensoleillé. Des fleures et des papillons, s'envolèrent, en suivant leurs exemples, les entourant d'un doux mirage coloré.

Il en était ainsi, à chaque fois, les couples célébraient alors, leur bonheur à chaque saisons. La nature accompagnait leur danse passionnelle, complice de leur amour.

Ce n'était qu'une fois, la danse achevée, que tout les autres dominants se mêlaient aux soumis non accouplé, par respect.

Pansy, quant à elle, observait presque désespéramment son environnement, à la recherche de son propre amour. En vain.

Draco, sentait ses oreilles le démanger, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, il essayait quand à lui, de repérer un nouveau visage. Le nouveau soumis... En vain.

Il allèrent donc tout deux, vers un homme renfrogné, et désespéramment ... pas à sa place.

« Parrain, que fais-tu là ? »

L'homme soupira.

« Devine ? Ton père m'y a encore forcé ! » répliqua aigrement le plus vieux.

« Comme toujours, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle... » répliqua Draco, gentiment.

L'homme haussa les sourcils.

« Présentement, je ressemble à un dominant » il se désigna de la main.

De mémoire, Draco, se souvint, que son parrain se sentait toujours mal, avec son statut.

« Il n'empêche, que tu n'en es pas un ! Tu viole la loi de la nature. » exprima Draco.

« La nature s'en fout d'où je me place, dans une vulgaire fête. »

Une fleur se précipita alors violemment vers l'œil de son offenseur.

Qui évita de devenir borgne, uniquement grâce aux réflexes du fils du chef, qui avait repoussé sans douceur, la fleur offensé.

Il marmonna.

« Severus te demande pardon, pour ses paroles offensantes, ils ne les pensait pas... »

Il fronça les sourcils en direction de son parrain, qui devant ses paroles, avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« C'est la perte de son DOMINANT, qui le rend aigrit et mauvais. »

Pansy rit devant les paroles de son ami, et d'ailleurs en rajouta une couche, elle même.

« Dominant, qui d'ailleurs le punirait sérieusement devant ses actes, puisse t-il, ne jamais rien en savoir. » professa-elle.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux ébènes de l'homme, amis disparut bien vite.

Il donna un claque derrière la tête des plus jeunes.

« Je suis peu être un soumis, mais je suis votre aîné, alors un peu de respect ! »

« Tu n'as que trente cinq ans, Severus ! »

« Mon corps, en fait au moins Cinquante ! » les plus jeunes levèrent les yeux au ciel, en s'écriant de concert.

« Non ! »

 _Alors ? Une idée du pourquoi Severus ne ressemble pas un elf soumis ?_


	7. 10-Un petit mignon harcelé sexuellement!

_Alors, quelques uns n'étaient pas très loin de la vérité à propos de Severus, lisez pour en découvrir plus._

 **Chapitre 10 :Un maître des potions harcelé sexuellement. _  
_**

 _« Mon corps, en fait au moins cinquante ! » les plus jeunes levèrent les yeux au ciel._

 _« Non ! »_

« Quoi non ? J'ai l'air d'une antiquité ! »

« Tu en a L'AIR ! Justement, tu n'en es pas une... » répliqua vertement le jeune blond.

« Develare veritas » murmura Draco.

« J'aime bien, mon faux moi ! Il fait peur. » sourit méchamment Severus.

« Tandis, que regarde ! Mon vrai moi est petit, a des mignonnes petites oreilles pointus, un petit nez en trompette... » fit-il en se désignant, il s'arrêta tout à coup.

« Attendez...Mais ! Comment... ou suis-je passé ? » s'exclama Severus.

En effet, devant les yeux étonnés des plus jeunes, se trouvait le vrai Severus celui, qui n'était pas sous l'emprise du charme, qu'il s'infligeait à lui même.

Et effectivement, à l'humble avis des plus jeunes, il n'était pas effrayant, excepté peu être son regard toujours aussi noir, et peu amène.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu sous sa véritable forme, Draco savait par son père, que avant son héritage, il avait ressemblé au Severus malingre et laid, qu'ils voyaient à tout leurs cour de potions, mais qu'à ses 18 ans, il s'était sublimé, mais il s'était lancé dés lors, quotidiennement un charme pour cacher sa beauté surnaturellement acquise.

Les seuls moments, ou il ne faisait rien de tel, était quand, il se trouvait avec son compagnon, mais depuis, la disparition de ce dernier, il n'avait jamais reprit sa véritable forme.

Draco, au comble de la curiosité, avait cherché à la bibliothèque du clan, une façon d'annuler le charme, et il avait trouvé le jour précédent , comment le faire.

Ainsi, Severus serait coincé sous cette forme jusqu'au lendemain matin, selon ce qu'il avait vu.

Et effectivement, quand le plus vieux voulut se jeter un sort, pour retrouver son apparence, rien ne se passa.

Severus les fusilla de son regard onyx, chose étonnante chez un elf, qui normalement les portent violet ou argent.

Draco pensait que c'était quelque chose qui allait changer dans son physique, mais apparemment il n'en était rien.

« Mon père était un elf des ténèbres. » précisa Severus, se laissant plus ou moins observer, sans pour l'instant rien dire.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'ancre et ...propres.

« Vous croyez quoi, que je ne me lavais pas les cheveux... idiots ! » marmonna t-il.

Le professeur de potion, mit ses cheveux derrière son oreille, dévoilant sans faire attention, ses fameuses oreilles pointus, qui faisait de lui, un soumis accouplé.

Et soumis, il en avait à présent l'apparence.

Il était d'une taille modeste, et sa tenue officiel était devenu bien trop grande, dévoilant la peau pâle de sa poitrine.

« Ho, par Merlin ! Severus, tu as enfin décidé de te montrer tel que tu es, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? »

S'amusa Lucius en arrivant vers eux, en gardant à l'œil, les danseurs toujours à l'œuvre.

« Je n'ai rien décidé Lucy' ! Ton fils m'a jeté un sort. » s'indigna plaintivement Severus.

« Je me disais aussi... Je pensais bien que si en 10 ans ton compagnon, n'était pas parvenu à t'y convaincre, tu ne le ferais certainement pas de toi même. » expliqua Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous tout à tout à coup, à me parler sans arrêt de ce chien galeux ! » ragea le petit elf.

Lucius gronda, pour le recadrer. Et l'autre se tut, mais son regard fut chargé de toute la haine qu'il accumulait contre son statut.

(Pauvre Sevy …)

Les danseurs venaient d'achever leur ballet, et Lucius saisit doucement le coude de l'elf aux cheveux noir, pour le conduire à sa place.

L'autre le suivit sans (trop) protester.

Une fois, ce top départ lancé, Pansy attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami, pour se diriger vers l'autre côté de la clairière d'un pas alerte.

« Vite, Drake, elle doit savoir, que je suis là, elle va essayer de s'enfuir encore une fois, je dois la trouver et vite. » déclara t-elle.

« Elle n'y parviendra pas, je te le jure, » lui promit, le blond, en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

 **Autre Pov !**

Hermione était en train de paniquer, elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir de la même façon, qu'elle l'avait fait la fois précédente.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler à sa reine, quelle était sa vraie identité, elle ne pouvait pas! Elle n'était pas prête.

Elle tira alors, Harry vers les arbres, qui les dissimulerait quelques temps, des regards des autres.

« Qui a t-il, Hermione, tu as l'air mal ? »

« C'est important, il faut que tu m'écoute... attentivement et surtout, que tu me fasse confiance. »

« Il y a un imprévu, et je n'ai trouvé qu'une option pour y réchapper...mais pour cela tu dois coopérer avec moi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » lui promit son ami.

« Je vais modifier mon apparence, Harry juste pour ce soir, je ne m'appellerais plus Hermione Granger, mais Clarissa Vertemain. D'accord ? »

« Tu me fais peur Hermione... pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« As-tu compris ? » répéta t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

« Oui, j'ai compris, mais... » elle l'interrompit, en les ramenant vers la clairière ensoleillé, elle avait déjà modifié son apparence.

Elle faisait toujours la même taille et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bruns et indomptable. Mais ses yeux étaient devenu bleu et son nez pointu, sa peau halé, et ses formes plus...minces.

Elle restait Hermione, mais plus vraiment.

Ils virent arriver, avec choc, un couple enlacé, et loin de leur être inconnu.

« Draco » s'exclama doucement Harry. Ses oreilles le chatouillèrent fortement. Et en voyant, les deux autres enlacé, il sentit une nausée le prendre de façon irrépressible.

Hermione, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils, et ses pupilles se rétrécirent, de colère. Mais rien ne transparut.

Les regards des deux jeunes filles s'attachèrent... Puis Hermione détourna les yeux, pour aller se fixer sur les mains liés de Draco et Pansy.

Ses cheveux devinrent brièvement rouge et des griffes acérés remplacèrent ses ongles.

Elle dévoila ses dents dans un sourire effrayant, elle s'approcha de la jeune reine, frôla sa joue pâle d'une de ses griffes acérés, au point de légèrement l'entailler.

Elle souffla.

« A la prochaine fois. » Hermione sourit gentiment à son ami avant de transplaner.

Les pupilles de Pansy étaient dilatés... d'excitation.

« Elle a démarré la danse d'accouplement. » fit-elle, en étalant son sang de son index.

Draco sourit.

« Elle croit aussi, que tu es couple avec moi. »

Pansy leva les sourcils au ciel.

« Justement, la jalousie a poussé son être primaire, à me marquer, et en versant mon sang, elle à démarré la danse. »

Harry les interrompit.

« Involontairement ! Elle t'a fuit,... encore. » souligna t-il.

« Pff...Potter, elle m'appartient déjà, qu'elle me fuit, je la retrouverais toujours. »

« Pas si tu ne sais pas qui elle est. » dit-il. Il senti la jeune femme s'attaquer à ses boucliers mentaux, mais ne réagit pas assez vite.

« Je lis dans ton esprit, qu'elle s'appelle Clarissa... Clarissa Vertemain. »

Harry plissa les paupières, et concentra son pouvoir vers la jeune femme, et appliqua ses mains magiques contre sa gorge, pour l'étrangler.

« Recommence cela, et tu meurs, je suis peut être un foutu elf soumis, mais je ne serais jamais faible. »

Il relâcha brusquement sa prise.

Il se pencha vers Draco, murmurant.

« Sois moi, infidèle, et je t'émascule...avec une lame émoussé. »

Il se retourna et transplana à son tour.

Un rire retenti derrière le couple perturbé.

« Potter, hein ? Intéressant! Sa puissance magique est largement supérieur à la tienne Draco. » souligna Severus en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Lucius arriva à son tour.

« Tournant intéressant ! Il te fallait un compagnon puissant, c'était écrit... Dragon. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de protester, mais la referma, et se tut. Car il vit s'approcher un dominant, derrière Severus.

Ce dernier sursauta, et se retourna vivement, quand le mâle lui saisit les fesses.

« Hé mon mignon, qui es-tu ? » dit l'autre sensuellement.

Severus le fusilla du regard, en se penchant vers lui, il frôla la bouche de l'autre de son souffle en murmurant.

« Je pourrais te tuer... Mais, j'aimerais encore mieux, voir mon compagnon, te torturer jusqu'à l'agonie. »

Il se recula vivement après cela, et ignora simplement l'autre en lui tournant le dos, ce dernier s'enfuit terrorisé.

« Parrain, tu ferrais mieux, de mettre tes cheveux bien derrières tes oreilles, pour éviter de tels sommets de ridicules. »

« Je comprend, pourquoi, Sirius n'a jamais blessé aucun elf. Tu ne prenais pas ta vraie forme, alors personne ne t'abordais en voyant en toi, un joli petit elf soumis. » ajouta Lucius.

Severus, fit la moue et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière en s'en allant, la démarche gracieuse, en remuant des hanches.

 _Alors, que pensez vous des Hermione et Harry... féroces. D'un Severus en petit elf soumis, qui remue des fesses en marchant ?_


	8. Les soumis des petites choses fragiles?

_Me revoilà, pour un autre chapitre !_

 _Merci, a tous, pour vos super messages, ils m'ont tous fait plaisir._

Chapitre 11 :

« Hermione!Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules et le suivit docilement dans le salon, du Square Grimmault.

« Assis-toi, et raconte moi tout !Sans ne plus rien omettre. »

« Ok, et bien, figure toi, que le jour de mes 17 ans j'ai également reçut un héritage surnaturel, tu devine bien que je me suis posé des questions, pour cela il aurait fallut, que au moins un de mes parent ait des origines magique, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je n'ai pu me résoudre à croire que ma mère eut tromper mon père... Donc, je suis allé directement, les voir, et j'ai appris, quelque chose, qu'ils auraient du me dire bien avant... »

« Non... Ne me dis pas que tu as été... ? »

« Si, j'ai été adopté. Je suis donc allé me renseigner, sur mes origines génétique chez Gringotts. C'est pour cela que je t'ai conseillé de t'y rendre, j'y ais reçu toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. »

« Et alors ? Qu'as-tu appris ? » la questionna Harry.

« Que mes parents sont des Nymphes originelles décédées »

« Tu as deux mères ? Mais ce n'est pas... »

Hermione secoua nonchalamment, la main.

« La magie, Harry la magie. Dans le monde de la magie, les phoetus chez les sorciers sont des noyaux magique, mélange des deux parents, pas besoin d'ovules, de Spermatozoïdes, tout du moins, pour les véritables compagnons, tu connais cette légende d'une même âme scindée en deux, et chacune cherche son âme-sœur... »

« Cela veux dire... que...que. »

« Oui, que toi aussi tu pourra, avoir des enfants naturels avec ton compagnon. Revenons en à MON histoire. »

« Oui, oui vas-y, je veux tout savoir. »la pressa Harry.

« Je suis donc allé, à ma journée d'intronisation, et là, je l'ai senti... »

« Ton âme-sœur. » affirma Harry.

Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit.

« Heureusement, une des règles de base, de l'intronisation, c'est d'être masqué. Dés la cérémonie achevé, je me suis enfuis. »

«Mais, Pourquoi Hermione ? Tu m'as dit, toi même, que l'amour n'avait pas de genre, alors, que Pansy soit une femme, ne devrait pas trop te perturber. »

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit une femme, qui me dérange, chez elle. »

« Quoi donc ? C'est une Serpentarde ? Mais elle a été espionne, pour la lumière à la fin de la guerre... De plus, mon compagnon est un Serpentard également... »

« Ho, mon Dieu, tu as trouvé ton compagnon ?! Mais pourquoi ne me l'as -tu pas dit tout de suite ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'on parlait de TON histoire ! »

« Oui, mais la tienne, je ne la connais pas, déjà, alors évidemment qu'elle m'intéresse davantage. » rétorqua malicieusement, la jeune femme.

« évidemment ! »

« Au fait, si tu l'as rencontré à la fête et que j'étais là, car tu m'a rejoins à quelques minutes près... »

« Effectivement... »

« Ce ne peut donc qu'être... »

« Evidemment, oui ! Le prince de Serpentard ! »

« Draco Malfoy ! » acheva la jeune brune.

« C'est cela. »

Elle lui sourit en demandant.

« Et que lui a tu dis, pendant le laps de temps où je n'étais pas là ? »

Harry sourit narquoisement.

« Je lui ais dit, que si il me trompait, je l'émasculerais, avec une lame émoussé. »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bien joué ! »

« A peine, par rapport à ce que tu as fait. Tu sais ce truc avec les cheveux rouge, et les griffes, c'était même un peu effrayant, si j'ose dire. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent.

« C'était le but recherché, et puisque je ne pouvais pas l'émasculer, comme tu l'a si gentiment dit... »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Bref, tu ne m'a pas dit, pourquoi tu l'avais fuit de base, si ce n'est pas parce que c'est une femme, ni parce qu'elle vient de Serpentard... alors pourquoi ? »

« Harry... c'est une reine !Et puis j'aime l'amour, mais l'amour qui se construit, pas celui qui nous vient tout cuit dans la bouche, j'aime l'idée d'un amour destiné, inébranlable... mais je n'aime pas l'idée, de désirer autant, une personne alors qu'un jour avant, je ne pouvais la blairer. Cela ne me paraît pas correct ! » s'exclama la brunette.

« C'est vrai, que nous deux, on ne s'entendaient pas trop avec nos serpentards de la pire espèce. Mais justement, ce sont des Serpentards, nous avons eu tort dans notre enfance, de les juger en tant, que Gryffondors, ce n'en sont pas. Le caractère des Serpentards et différent du notre. »

« Oui, arrogant, froid, agressif, et … possessif. »

« Hermione, ce sont des masques, que leur impose la société, c'est la seule façon pour eux, de survivre dans la vague de préjugés, les concernant. »

Hermione souffla, agacé.

« Et puis... possessif... Hermione ! Je n'aime pas non plus, l'idée d'être considéré comme acquis, comme une possession. Je suis le plus puissant sorcier de notre génération, j'ai tué le pire mage noir de notre histoire ! » avoua t-il à son tour.

« Cependant, je ne conteste pas le fait que ce sont nos compagnons, je pense, qu'il faut tout simplement, leur faire comprendre notre façon de voir la situation. Nous avons bien commencé en tout cas. »

Hermione s'étouffa.

« Tu rigole, j'ai démarré le processus d'accouplement, involontairement, je suis pire qu'un acquis pour elle. »

Le petit brun passa une main, apaisante, dans l'épaisse masse brune bouclée, de son amie.

« Mais non, si tu avais vu sa tête, elle est heureuse certes, car elle pense, que tu ne pourra plus, la fuir, mais elle ne te considère pas comme acquise... Je crois qu'elle se régale à l'idée de te conquérir, en vérité. »

« Et pour Draco ? »

« Ho, je n'en sais trop rien, il était juste sonné, mais je vais prendre les choses en main. Qui a dit, que les soumis étaient des petites choses fragiles ? »

 _En effet ?_


	9. Chap 12: Une rentrée pleine de surprises

Alors, aujourd'hui, (enfin plutôt ce soir), je suis contente de pouvoir vous dire, que je publie un long chapitre. Hé oui, plus de 2000 mots! J'étais inspiré...

Bonne lecture à vous! Et merci à tous, pour vos merveilleux, reviews, qui ont toujours, le mérite de me faire plaisir.

 _Chapitre 12: Une rentrée pleine de surprise._

« Draco... » réclama Pansy à son meilleur ami.

« Draco... » répéta-elle, sur le même ton.

Le blond resta impassible, sur son siège en cuir, en train de lire un livre sur les art sombres.

« Draco ! » s'agaça la jeune femme.

« DRACO ! » répéta-elle au comble de l'agacement.

L'autre leva enfin, les yeux de sa lecture.

« Quoi... PANSY ! » répliqua le jeune homme.

Elle fit, la moue, devant le peu d'enthousiasme du prince de Serpentard.

« Clarissa Vertemain... » commença t-elle.

« Oui, ta compagne, qui a t-il, avec elle ? » fit-il, en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Elle n'existe pas... » fit-elle.

« Comment cela ? Bien sur, qu'elle existe ! Nous l'avons vu, de nos yeux vu, hier soir. » répliqua Draco.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu crois, que je ne le sais pas déjà, cela ? » s'indigna la brunette.

« Sur le registre sorcier, elle n'existe pas ! »

« Elle a dut, te donner une faux nom... »

« Cela me paraît évident ! Ceci dit, elle ne m'a pas donné son nom... C'est Potter qui l'a fait. » ajouta-elle.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils.

« Il ne te l'a pas vraiment donné, si je me souviens bien ! Tu l'a pris dans sa tête. »

« Sa rage était pour moi, un signe de la véracité de ce nom. Il voulait protéger son amie. »

« Mais ne crois-tu pas, que le seul fait, de t'inviter dans sa tête aurait suffit, à le mettre en rage ? Potty a les nerfs fragiles depuis, qu'il a tué Voldemort. »

Pansy frissonna devant le nom du maître du mal.

« Pourtant, comment aurais-je pu, me tromper, si lui, connaît le vrai nom de ma compagne ? »

« Il t'a repoussé très vite, et peut-être as tu accédé uniquement à sa mémoire immédiate, et qu'il avait tout simplement ce faux nom à l'esprit à ce moment précis. »

« Peut-être. » fit-elle défaitiste.

« Me revoilà, au point de départ. » souffla-elle.

Il la fixa un instant, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres carmines.

« Pas forcement, Potter la connaît... Tout espoir n'est pas perdu. »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Tu dois avoir raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison, sache-le. Un Malfoy a toujours raison. »

Elle rit.

« Tout comme tu as raison, de penser que l'on peut sortir quelqu'un du voile, du département des mystères. »

Il leva son livre.

« J'y travail, mais j'ai espoir que cela marche. »

Elle lui serra la main.

« Pour Severus. Nous ne voudrions pas, qu'il meurt d'aigrititude ! » inventa t-elle.

« C'est sur, il est tellement grognon, sans son chien fou. »

 _Lord Potter Noir_

 _Nous avons l'honneur, de vous informer, que nous sommes parvenu à venir à bout de notre problème de Trolls._

 _Ainsi, la rentrée, se fera le 7 Septembre, et ayant atteint votre majorité, vous êtes autorisé, à utiliser un autre moyen de transport, que le Poudlard Express. Ayant également passé votre permis de transplanage, vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, transplaner directement, à l'entrée de Poudlard. Je précise bien à l'entrée, car les transplanages dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, sont impossibles, au risque de finir désartibulé._

 _Minerva M &cGonagal, Directrice de Poudlard._

Harry sourit. Devant la légère touche d'humour pincé, qu'avait utilisé, son ancienne directrice de maison.

Par contre, la mansion, à la famille Black, lui était beaucoup, plus désagréable, il ne voulait pas être le chef de famille, cela devait être Siri'...

« Théodore ! »

Le jeune ne répondit pas, trop occupé à boire, à la gorge de sa proie.

« THEODORE Nott ! » Il se dégagea enfin, retirant ses crocs, de la peau diaphane. Il lécha la plaie pour la sceller, pour éviter, de laisser s'échapper, le liquide Rubis.

Et releva la tête.

« Quoi ! Père... » grinça t-il.

« Comment, me parles tu, ingrat ! » s'indigna, en grognant Théodore Nott Senior.

« Comme un vampire, qu'on interrompt quand, il se nourrit. » gronda à son tour férocement, son fils en montrant ses dents.

Le plus vieux secoua la main.

« C'est seulement histoire de quelques minutes. » Théodore voyant, que sont père ne poursuivait pas, le fixa de ses yeux Rubis iridescents.

« Quoi ? » Il inspecta minutieusement, ses griffes acérées, en faisant mine, de ne pas lui prêter la moindre attention.

Mais quand sa proie tenta , de lui échapper, à présent plus sous la prise de son regard envoûtant. Il la saisit, par la gorge, enfonçant, superficiellement ses ongles, dans la peau fine. Il la força à le fixer dans les yeux.

Une fois, à nouveau envoûté, il la relâcha.

« Tu vois, ce que tu a fais. Poursuis, avant que je ne me mette en colère. »

Son père, le regarda étonné.

« Tu sais à qui, t'adresse ? »

« Certainement, et je sais aussi, qui parle... L'héritier légitime de la race. Choisit par la dague, de Dracul l'ancien, lui même. »

« Je suis ton père, petit ingrat ! »

« Tu es un mangemort, un serviteur ! Tu n'es rien, rien pour le Roi Vladimir, tu n'es rien pour personne, tu es un vampire, qui s'est agenouillé, devant un serpent, indigne d'un quelconque respect. Un vampire ne se soumet pas ! » s'exclama le plus jeune.

« Tu ne peux rien prouver, je n'ai pas été arrêté. Tous pensent, que je suis resté neutre, dans cette guerre. »

Le jeune vampire, sourit, vicieusement.

« Certes, mais plus pour très longtemps. Mais je t'en pris, dis ce que tu voulais, à la base. » fit-il.

« J'ai reçus, une lettre pour toi, tu es convié, à refaire ta septième année, afin d'obtenir tes Aspics. »

« Parfait ! Maintenant va t'en ! » sourit-il de contentement, avant de chasser son traître de père, de sa vue.

L'autre obéit, bon grès, mal grès.

Théodore, sourit à l'idée, de retourner à Poudlard, il sentait, que cette nouvelle année serait productive. Peut-être trouverait-il son calice, ou deux même, pourquoi pas ? Il était l'héritier de sa race. Vladimir avait peut être un seul Calice, mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé son deuxième.

Théodore salivait déjà à l'idée, de s'abreuver au cou de ses compagnons, ainsi qu'à l'idée de se lier charnellement à eux.

Mais puisqu'ils n'étaient pas là, il allait devoir se contenter de ce qu'il avait... mais si la piètre qualité de la marchandise était à déplorer.

Il sortit ses crocs, et plongea sa tête vers la gorge offerte.

Le lendemain.

Harry, serra la main, de sa meilleure amie, en les faisant transplaner.

« Tu es sûre, de vouloir, quitter le charme d'apparence que tu avais mis? »

« Bien sûr, nous en avons déjà parler, de toute façon, j'ai enclenché, la danse d'accouplement, je n'ai plus le choix. »

« Bien sûr, tu as raison. »

Elle hocha la tête, alors qu'ils traversaient le parc de Poudlard, et passaient devant le saule Cognard.

Ils traversèrent, le château dans un silence religieux. Ils étaient les premiers à s'installer, à leur table. Hormis, les Professeurs Évidement, qui avaient du rester là, pour les régler les derniers problèmes liés, au Trolls qui avaient envahi les lieux.

Il y avait, le professeur MacGonagal, ainsi, qu'un professeur, qui leur était inconnu, enfin pas tout à fait.

« Hermione ! » chuchota Harry.

« C'est un elf ! Je l'ai vu, à la fête. »

« C'est vrai ? Et tu sais qui s'est ? » Il secoua la tête de la négative.

« Draco ! Je crois, que tu devrais directement, te suicider, ou te jeter sous le saule cognard ! » s'exclama Pansy, alors qu'ils passaient devant ce dernier.

« Ce ne peut être si grave. » s'étonna Draco.

« Si, je t'assure, il est allé, chez ton père, et il était tellement remonté, qu'il a contesté l'autorité de Lucius. »

« Il n'a pas fait cela ! » déclina le blond.

« Ho, si ! Il a même une jolie morsure, pour en témoigner. »

Draco rit.

« Sirius en aurait été vert de rage ! »

Pansy sourit à son tour.

« C'est vrai, que chez vous c'est aussi une marque de possession. » Draco acquiesça.

« Et même Merlin, savait à quel point, Sirius constellait, Severus de morsures. »

« Des Morsures de l'amour » imitèrent t-ils, à la façon du cabot.

« Mais bon, pour en revenir, à ce que je disais, ton sort a mal tourné, et Severus se retrouve coincé dans son vrai corps, et cela le met en rage, il est dans tous ses états, il a même demandé, à MacGo' d'accepter sa démission, ce qu'évidemment, elle n'a pas fait. »

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Un brouha avait envahit, la grande salle, qui quelques minutes auparavant, était encore totalement silencieuse. Tous observaient, les professeurs d'un œil intrigué, il y avait plusieurs nouveaux, dont un professeur de DCFM, et de potion, (devant l'absence apparente de Rogue), il y avait aussi, un prof de métamorphose, puisque maintenant MacGo était directrice.

Une fois, que le silence fut fait, MacGo' commença à parler. Et présenta les professeurs, chacun leur tour.

Il y avait ceux, que tous connaissait, mais il y avait aussi, Lucius Malfoy au plus grand étonnement de tous, en tant que professeur de métamorphose, un certain Vladimir Roscovar comme professeur de défense, et Greyback venu pour remplacer Agrid, il y avait aussi Rem' comme Bibliothécaire, et pour finir, toujours Rogue en tant, que prof de potion, mais où était-il, cela ne pouvait être ce très mignon et très petit, aux longs cheveux noir, et aux belles petites oreilles pointu, il ne pouvait en être ainsi. Mais, devant l'évidence, ils se résignèrent, avec un grand étonnement pourtant.

La répartition des premières années, se fit, dans un calme relatif, hormis, quand les maisons devaient applaudir leurs nouveaux venu.

Une fois, cela fait, la directrice, prit un air sérieux, et leur annonça.

« J'ai une première nouvelle, à vous annoncer, nous avons l'honneur, d'accueillir cette année, de nombreuses créatures magique de différents clan, ayant jusqu'à présent déserté, le monde magique, à cause de la guerre. C'est pour cela, que nous vienne de ces mondes parallèles, Lucius Malfoy, Haut Elf Sylvain, Vladimir Roscovar, vampire sang-pur, et pour finir Fenrir Greyback, Alpha des loup-garou du pays, qui d'ailleurs à fait venir pour l'occasion sa meute dans la forêt interdite. »

Cette nouvelle, fut plutôt bien accueillit, car Lucius et Fenrir, avaient prouvé leur valeur durant la guerre, du côté de la lumière (en temps qu'espions, j'en parlerais plus tard)

Ainsi, plusieurs élèves furent répartis dans les règles de l'art, dont par exemple Valentine, du clan des Elfes Sylvain.

MacGo' poursuivit, sur un sujet, qu'elle savait plus tortueux.

« Après un long débat, avec l'ensemble des directeurs de Poudlard, nous avons prit la décision unanime, de répartir à nouveau les 6ième, 7ième et 8ième années. La guerre, ayant forcée un grand nombre d'entre vous à grandir trop vite, et puis, nous nous sommes rendu compte, que vous répartir à l'âge de 11 ans alors, que vous êtes loin d'être mature, est un peu compliqué, pour le choipeaux, et que en grandissant, votre caractère subit, bien souvent de nombreux changements. Cette décision n'est évidemment pas contestable. »

Ajouta-elle, alors que tous, commençait à emmètre d'inutiles contestations.

« Maintenant, que tous les élèves de sixième année se lèvent, pour être réparti, et EN SILENCE. » ordonna-elle sévèrement.

Il y eut quelques source d'étonnement dans cette année, mais rien qui ne nous intéresse vraiment.

Pour la septième année, il y eut bien, Ginny, qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle, rejoindre sa meilleure amie, Luna, mais rien de plus.

Les surprises vinrent, dans la génération, du sauveur, celle qui avait le plus subit de dommages, durant la guerre.

« Hermione Granger ! »

 _ **Mmhm, profil, intéressant, tu es fidèle et empathique, une parfaite Poufsouffle... Mais tu possède en toi, énormément de Courage, comme une lionne... pourtant, Gryffondor, t'a déjà offert, tout ce qu'il pouvait te donner, à Serdaigle, certes tu te sentirais à ton aise, avec tes paires, adeptes de la connaissance. Pourtant, je ne connais qu'une maison, où tu pourrais t'épanouir, pour une dernière année, apprendre à gouverner, comme tu es destinée à le faire, à faire preuve de Ruse. Pour ton avenir, Hermione, je t'envoie à...**_

 _ **« SERPENTARD ! »**_

Harry sourit nullement étonné, il s'y était attendu. Il connaissait, le Choixpeau, toujours si...pragmatique.

« Draco Malfoy ! »

Le jeune blond, passa le chapeau sur sa tête, et le chapeau, de perdit pas de temps à rendre son verdict.

 **« SERPENTARD ! »**

Après tout, il était, le prince de sa maison.

«Théodore Nott junior! »

Le chapeau n'hésita pas non plus, à le répartir à …

« **SERPENTARD ! »**

 **M** algré son intelligence incontestable, il était un Serpentard pur souche, un prince dans son genre, discret mais manipulateur, beau à en mourir,c'était incontestable, mais venimeux.

Pansy fut réparti de même dans sa maison de toujours.

« Harry Potter ! » tous s'attendait, à le voir, retrouver sa maison légitime. Il était leur sauveur, plus courageux, cela n'existait pas.

 **Mon cher, Harry, tu es le digne successeur de Gryffondor, pourtant, je t'ai déjà dit, que ta place était à Serpentard. Tu as une dernière fois, la chance, de faire le bon choix, es-tu d'accord ?**

« Oui »

 **Alors, tu iras à...**

 **« SERPENTARD ! »**

Un brouha explosa dans la salle. Tous parlaient, et enfin un cris émana du côté des Gryffondors.

« Potter à Serpentard?!» exprimant oralement, les interrogations de tous.

Alors voyez vous venir, un bon Remus/Greyback? Une idée pour le Roi Vampire, Vladimir? Qui est son premier compagnon?


	10. Chapter 13, Roi et Alpha discutent

_Désolé pour le retard, mais maintenant j'ai trop chapitres d'avances donc cela devrait aller plus vite._

 _Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 13 : Quand un alpha et un roi discutent.

Harry ignora tout simplement, les cris d'indignement. Il était lui même. Les gens que cela étonnait, ne le connaissaient tout simplement pas.

'Hermy, le savait elle, car elle était son amie. Et, depuis la table de Serdaigle, il avait échangé, un regard entendu avec Luna et Ginny. Neville quand à lui, lui avait simplement sourit. Il voyait en eux, ses vrais amis. Les autres ne connaissaient tout simplement pas le vrai Harry Potter. Ils connaissaient « Potter la légende » ou encore « Celui-qui-a-tué-celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-prononcé-le-nom ».

Il s'était dirigé calmement après avoir lâché le choixpeau vers la table des Serpentards, il s'était mit à côté de sa meilleure amie, qui lui avait brièvement serré la main, pour le rassurer.

Il espérait que la maison des serpents, l'accueillerait bien, il ne faisait pas l'idiote erreur de penser que les Serpentards étaient tous des adeptes(anciens adeptes) de Voldemort, sinon, ils serait tous à Askhaban à ce jour, mineur ou non.

Nombre d'entre eux avaient été, en fait des espions, à son plus grand étonnement.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été vraiment dans les confidences de vieux directeur, de poudlard, pourtant, il avait eut après la défaite de Voldemort, une longue discussion avec son tableau, pour apprendre qui était dans leur camp et qu ne l'était pas, afin de les réhabiliter dans la société. Parmi, les plus inattendu.

Il y avait eu, Lucius Malfoy, nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, Fenrir Greyback, nouveau professeur d'étude des créatures magique, Severus Rogue, le plus détesté des prof de Potion de l'Univers... ceci ne sont que les plus connu. Les raisons qui les ont poussées à trahir le Lord sont des plus diverses, et même parfois des plus mystérieuses.

Fenrir et Lucius, ne voulaient tout simplement pas s'agenouiller devant un Serpent alors, qu'ils sont des dominants puissants. De plus même s'ils sont des sang purs, ils ne sont pas pour l'extinction de la race Moldue, ils ne veulent simplement pas que l'espèce sorcière ne s'éteigne, leur idéologie ne correspondait tout simplement pas à celle, de ce mage Mégalomane. De plus Greyback, savait que Voldemort considérait, les loups-garou comme des animaux, tout juste bon pour l'abattoir, et Greyback avait l'intérêt de sa meute très à cœur.

Lucius quant à lui, s'était réveillé, quant, il a compris la trahison de sa femme Narcissa, amante du Lord, qui avait attenté à de nombreuses reprises à la vie, de son fils, qui ne voulait pas les rejoindre, les tentatives avaient été déjoués par leurs elfes de maisons très attentifs, quand Lucius l'avait appris et avait renié sa femme, et avait rejoint l'ordre du phénix en secret, avec son fils, pour mener avec eux la rébellions, Harry n'en avait apprit les tenants et les aboutissants que bien plus tard. Rogue avait quand a lui, aimé, Lily Potter à vrai dire, cela avait été sa meilleure amie, et étant une née Moldue, il n'avait pu renier ses convictions profondes, ajouté à cela en plus qu'il était lui même un sang Mêlé.

Harry trouvait, que le fait de prendre pour professeur, différents membres puissants de diverses espèces, était une brillante idée. Ainsi, l'établissement avait put accueillir, des élèves de toutes dimensions.

Mais, cette initiative, permettrait certainement aux jeunes enfants,la tolérance ainsi apprendraient-ils peut être à respecter, et à aimer ces espèces, qui autrefois étaient parfois considérés comme des animaux dangereux, qui ne devaient pas être considérés comme citoyens du Droit magique.

Harry savait à quel point Remus avait souffert de sa nature, et de l'obligation dans sa scolarité de se cacher, et de cacher à tous ce qu'il était.

Sous Scrimgeour, les loup-garous n'avaient même pas le droit d'exercer un métier. Albus était parvenu à contourner la loi pour en faire un professeur ou plutôt un Bibliothécaire. Remus ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, il était un oméga, pour les Loups-garou. Un loup soumis, le compagnon d'un alpha...

Harry était tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il ne suivit pas le cour de la répartition. Il fut seulement réveillé par Hermione lorsqu'un repas fut déposé devant eux, il secoua la tête, et commença à manger.

De l'autre côté de la table des Serpentards.

« Par Merlin, Draco ! Granger est à Serpentard ! Tu y crois ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas après tout, elle est très intelligente. »

« Je la voyais plutôt à Serdaigle... »

« Oui peut-être, mais pour avoir de la ruse, il ne faut pas manquer d'intelligence... » répliqua Draco.

« Tu dois avoir raison, je trouve que cette année, elle s'est embellit... »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ça ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Granger voyons, de qui crois-tu que je parle ? »

Draco, chercha Granger parmi les serpentards. Il l'observa brièvement.

« Oui, peut être, ses cheveux se sont un disciplinés, elle n'a plus ses dents de lapin, penses-tu ! un comble, pour une fille de dentistes ! bref, elle a perdu de ses rondeurs de l'enfance. Je suppose que pour une femme, elle est pas mal. »

Pansy rigola.

« Oui, je pense aussi, et puis si elle, a été réparti à Serpentard, cela doit vouloir dire, qu'elle s'est amélioré. »

« Pourquoi me parle-tu d'elle, je pensais, que depuis que tu avais rencontré ta compagne, tu ne regardais qu'elle. »

Le regard de Pansy s'assombrit.

« Tu n'as pas encore, compris ? Elle est ici, ma compagne, c'est elle. »

« Qui cela Clarissa ? Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas vu... C'est elle ? Mais qui cela, je ne comprend pas Pansy. »

« Granger ! C'est elle! Ma compagne, là est-ce assez clair ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, puis fixa son amie.

« Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement choqué... »

« Je ne le suis pas, elle est bien plus belle, que sous son sort de dissimulation. Et puis je comprend mieux, pourquoi elle a fuit, alors, que je pensais simplement que ma compagne était un peu simplette, pour me fuir, alors, qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas. »

Draco éclata de rire, devant la franchise de son amie.

Théodore, donna un coup de coude à son voisin.

Il chuchota.

« Blaise ? »

Le black se tourna vers lui, et entama une conversation mentale, pour que personne ne les entendent.

« Qui a-t'il, Théo ? »

« Je crois que je sens quelque chose. »

Blaise renifla, et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sens parfaitement normalement, pas d'odeur de fer, tu t'es nourrit avec propreté. »

Théo secoua la tête.

« Tu es à côté de la plaque, de plus évidement, que je n'en ai pas mis à côté, il n'y a que mon père, pour se nourrir comme un sauvage, et en mettre partout, comme un enfant. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne sens pas une odeur particulière dans la salle ? »

Blaise respira profondément, et reprit après un instant.

« A part celle de Vladimir ? »

Théodore sourit au nom de leur roi. Puis, son esprit s'éclaircit.

« Par Merlin, tu as raison c'est cela ! »

Blaise grogna doucement.

« Comment cela ? Maintenant tu sens l'odeur de mon compagnon ? » s'indigna le Black, dans un élan de possessivité.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel, mais devant la clair mauvaise humeur de son ami, s'empressa d'éclaircir sa pensée.

« Bien sûr que non, pour cela il faudrait, qu'il soit mon compagnon, et donc... je ne suis pas le tien n'est-ce pas ? »demanda vivement le prince vampire.

Blaise sourit.

« Heureusement que non !Tu ne peux pas être mon calice. »

Le couple que formait leur Roi et Blaise était très particulier, en effet, ils étaient deux vampires, fait exceptionnel, même dans les rares cas de trio. Leur magie, était en déséquilibre quotidien, ils leur fallait un calice non vampire, pour compléter leur couple, et équilibrer, leurs noyaux magique. Autant, Vladimir était totalement satisfait, car il avait son calice, qui le comblait parfaitement, mais Blaise, n'avait pas son calice, en fait Vladimir était son compagnon, mais il ne pouvait pas se nourrir sur lui, il lui fallait un calice et un non vampire. Pour le moment, l'équilibre était précaire mais fonctionnait, car Blaise pouvait voler par le biais du lien qu'il avait avec son compagnon de l'énergie vitale, mais cet équilibre ne durerait pas, car il ne pouvait se nourrir que sur des poches de sang. Son compagnon étant profondément possessif et ne supportant pas l'idée, qu'il ait un tel contact avec un autre que lui ou que leur troisième compagnon.

Théo plaignait Blaise pour la situation dans laquelle, il se trouvait.

Mais en même temps, il le jalousait un petit peu, lui au moins avait trouvé son compagnon, ce bon et puissant vampire. Théo avait eut tellement peur, d'avoir pour compagnon, un vieux et gros Moldue, ou alors pire... une femme. Brr... il frissonna.

Il sentait que son compagnon était ici, mais à Poudlard il y avait tellement de gens...

Table des Professeurs.

Vladimir se pencha vers son voisin de table.

« Dis-moi, Fen' ? »

Le loup-garou, le fixa de ses yeux Ruby.

« Quoi Vlad ? » le vampire sourit dévoilant ses dents, acérés.

« Dis-moi, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ton compagnon ? » demanda-il, alors qu'il savait que pour l'ancien c'était un sujet sensible... très sensible.

Les yeux surnaturels du loups passèrent brièvement au bleu glacé avant de redevenir rouge, leur couleur naturelle.

« Tu sais bien, que je sais qui est mon compagnon depuis 10 ans. »

Le vampire passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noir.

« Je le sais, mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi, tu ne le revendique pas. »

Le loup souffla.

« Tu connaît bien les conditions qui m'y forçaient, la guerre, la peur qui anime les gens rien qu'à ma vue, et il y a aussi que mon petit oméga n'est pas très loup, il n'accepte pas ce qu'il est, il n'est jamais venu faire son éducation dans la meute. Il me repousserait, si je ne faisais, ne serrais-ce que l'approcher. »

Le vampire réfléchit un instant, puis déclara.

« Maintenant, que la guerre est finit ce n'est plus un obstacle, et puis tu sais, que pour une raison incompréhensible, les sorciers te vois tous comme un héro, un homme de bien. Même si ton aura est effrayante, peut être n'aura t-il pas peur ? »

Le loup pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait, qu'il vienne faire son éducation... il faut que je trouve le moyen de l'y forcer. »

« Ton oméga est un vilain loup, Fen'. »

Le loup sourit.

« Il a été un très vilain petit loup, à se refuser à moi depuis si longtemps... »

Fenrir, cligna des yeux et changea de sujet, sortant de sa transe.

« Mais dis moi, toi tu as un compagnon. »

« Honnêtement ? J'ai un beau vampire rien que pour moi... mais, mon compagnon n'est pas heureux. »

« Comment cela, je ne comprend pas ? »

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, en grimaçant.

«Il nous manque un élément de l'équation... son Calice. Mon beau compagnon, s'amaigrit à vue d'œil, je crains pour sa santé. Il ne peut boire à la source depuis, qu'il est mon compagnon, car mon vampire, ne permet ni qu'il boive sur moi, ni qu'il se nourrisse sur quelqu'un d'autre, il faut absolument, que nous trouvions notre troisième. »

« Vu comme le temps vous est compté, avez-vous trouvé une façon magique de découvrir son identité, vous avez trop peu de temps, pour chercher de la façon habituelle. »

« J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque du clan, mais nada... »

Le loup ricana.

« Demande donc, à Sevy, s'il peut te trouver une potion pour résoudre votre problème. »

« Sevy ? » répéta , il comprit.

« Severus Snape, le prof de potion ? Celui dont me parle Blaise, si souvent, la chauve souris graisseuse ? »

« Leur directeur de maison, mais tu verra qu'il n'est pas comme, il te l'a décrit. »

Il le lui désigna.

« Effectivement, ne serrait-il pas un elf ? »fit-il, en l'observant attentivement. Puis remarquant, ses oreilles pointu, ses longs cheveux noirs au reflets bleuté, caractéristiques des elf soumis.

« C'est cela, son filleul lui a jeté un sort, qui révèle sa véritable apparence. » t-il, en souriant amusé.

« Il est...mignon ! » s'exclama t-il.

Le professeur ainsi désigné, se pencha, par dessus la table, pour apercevoir le duo, et leur jeta un regard noir, puis détourna les yeux, sous la pression de ceux inflexible des plus dominants.

« Et un peu rebelle, non ? » demanda tranquillement, le vampire.

Fenrir grogna, en secouant la tête.

« Je serais incapable, de lui en vouloir pour cela. Il a perdu son compagnon, il y a trois ans environ. Ce dernier avait vraiment un effet positif, sur son caractère, qui avec sa disparition, c'est dégradé, encore davantage. »

Le vampire secoua la tête tristement.

« Je ne sais pas comment, je ferrais, si je perdais mon compagnon... »

Fenrir sourit.

« C'est assez compliqué, comme situation... parce que, Sirius n'est pas mort, il a juste en quelque sorte disparut. Sinon, comme tout les elfs, accouplé, Severus serait déjà mort, de chagrin. »

« Il y a donc, de l'espoir. » affirma, en souriant à son tour, le vampire.

Fenrir haussa les épaules, en soupirant.

« En réalité, c'est assez compliqué, il est prisonnier d'un artefact de magie noire... »

Le roi siffla, en grimaçant.

« Cependant, rien n'est perdu, car j'ai appris, que le même filleul, perturbateur, cherchait une solution, avec une insistance, et une persévérance, tout à fais étonnante. »

Fenrir éclata de rire, en finissant sa phrase, il avait toujours beaucoup apprécier, le fils de Lucius, certes un peu arrogant... mais si amusant.

Le vampire observa l'hilarité, de son compagnon, avec un sourcil levé.

« Cependant, j'ai appris, qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon récemment, et qu'il devrait certainement batailler, pour l'avoir. Je compatis, sérieusement à son sort. »

Le dirigeant des vampire, fronça les sourcils, créant une légère ride, entre ses deux yeux.

« Comment, sais-tu tout cela. »

Fenrir, lui lança en réponse une sourire en coin.

« Disons simplement, que je suis bien informer. »

« Je suppose, que cela doit être vrai, tu as fait montre d'un grand talent d'espionnage, pendant la guerre, alors, rien ne m'étonnerait moins. »

« J'accepte, le compliment, cependant, j'ajouterais, que j'ai surtout survécu, grâce à mes nombreux et talentueux, informateurs. J'ai nettement moins de talent, du côté de l'espionnage, que notre nouvellement collègue, Severus Rogue. »

Vladimir sourit simplement.

« Je te souhaite bon courage avec ton loup rebelle. »

« Et moi je souhaite, bon courage pour aller demander une faveur à notre si... gentil, Severus Rogue, Maître potionniste. »

Sur ces paroles, tout deux, commencèrent leur repas, avec enthousiasme.

Vladimir, cogitait les informations qu'il avait reçut, et prévoyait déjà, de se rendre, avec Blaise, chez le fameux professeur de potion, pour essayer de trouver une solution à leur problème plus qu'urgent, pour ne pas dire vitale.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas contre les Mpreg, parce que je vais au _minimum_ y faire référence.


	11. Chapter 14, Severus Black a un fils?

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre plutôt particulier...

Lisez et vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Chapitre 14: Severus Black à un fils?

Main dans la main, le roi vampire et son compagnon, non moins vampire, se rendirent, vers les cachots.

Vladimir frappa à la porte, assez fort pour être entendu.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, sur un petit homme ronchonnant.

« Quoi !? » fit-il sèchement.

Vladimir faillit grogner, mais se calma, devant la tristesse transparente dans le regard obsidienne.

Vlad s'adoucit.

Severus fut forcé, de lever la tête, pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, en semblant réfléchir. Puis secoua la tête en demandant.

« Fenrir ? »

« Oui, il m'a conseillé de venir vous voir. »

Il hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers le jeune Serpentard.

« Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Zabini ! Après l'extinction des feux en plus. »

Je jeune vampire sourit, simplement.

« Je ne suis plus soumis, à cette restriction. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« Tout les élèves le sont. »

« Les vampires, non. »

Rogue soupira, et se décala pour les laisser entrer dans ses appartements.

Blaise observa son environnement, et leva un sourcil en voyant, qu'une bannière de Gryffondor côtoyait celle de Serpentard tout naturellement placé au dessus de la cheminée.

Sur le foyer se trouvaient des photos de Severus et de Sirius, mais plus étonnant encore de Harry Potter.

Cependant, Blaise se retint de dire quoi que ce soit à son directeur de maison.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Une potion »

« Allons donc... rendez vous sur le chemin de traverse, vous trouverez sans doute ce que vous cherchez ! »

« Évidemment que non, sinon, nous ne serions pas là. A envahir votre espace personnel. » répliqua le vampire un peu agaçé.

« On ne sait jamais avec les vampires » marmonna Severus mauvais.

Le roi vampire leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes tellement grognon, pour un petit elf Sylvain. Je pensais que ces êtres respiraient la joie. »

Severus grogna d'autant plus.

« Foutu MacGo ! » s'énerva-t'il à la place de répliquer.

« Quand vous aurez perdu votre enfant et votre compagnon, vous pourrez vous permettre de me juger ! » s'indigna Severus.

Mais, il secoua la tête quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait lâché.

« Enfant ? » s'étrangla Blaise. N'imaginant pas son directeur enceint ou même père.

« Évidemment ! Se moqua Severus, que mon chien galeux voulait des enfants Une portée, même aurait fait son bonheur. » répliqua sarcastiquement Severus.

« Qui ? » demanda doucement le Roi.

Severus soupira.

« Peut importe... Je n'ai aucune raison de me manifester, si je l'avais pu je ne serais plus. »répliqua mystérieusement le professeur.

Vladimir siffla.

« Un elf suicidaire ! »

Severus grogna,

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous en parle. »

« Parce que, tu sens que nous sommes également désespérés. »

Rogue fit un geste de la main, pour le faire poursuivre son explication.

« Nous avons besoin d'une potion, pour trouver les âmes sœurs. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« N'êtes-vous pas ensemble ? »

« Si, mais nous devons être trois. »

« Bien, je vais voir, si j'ai cela dans mon stock. » Severus ne posa aucune question, il avait l'habitude qu'Albus Dumbeldore lui demande des potions sans donner beaucoup d'explications, de plus cela ne le concernait pas.

L'elf retourna dans le salon ou l'attendaient les deux autres.

« Vous avez de la chance, j'en ai encore une. »

« Revelare amores, c'est une potion puissante. »

Vladimir sourit en serrant la main de son compagnon.

« Parfait, comment marche t-elle ? »

« Vous devez me donner chacun une goutte de votre sang. »

« Notre nature de vampire ne perturbera pas les effets de la potion ? »

« Ce sont des potions très étudiés, monsieur Zabini. »

Ils obéirent tout deux, et le sang fut incorporé à la potion.

« Que se passe-il après ? »

« Vous allez voir. »

Quand la potion commença a bouillir, Severus ouvrit le bouchon et laissa le gaz s'en échapper.

Dans les airs se traça alors un nom.

Dante Black...

Quand ces deux premiers mots apparurent Severus S'évanouit, ne voyait même pas la suite s'afficher.

Vladimir et Blaise se fixèrent un instant, puis grimacèrent.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Ce serait le fils de Black ? De Severus ? »

Harry était plongé dans un livre sur les familles de sangs purs.

« Que cherches-tu Harry ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« J'étudie mon arbre généalogique. Je cherche d'où peuvent bien venir mes gènes Elfiques. »

Hermione ne dit rien, voyant que son ami voulait laisser sortir l'étendu de sa frustration.

« Mon père était un sang pur, et ma mère une née moldu, je ne trouve aucun gènes surnaturels, sur ma lignée. C'est un casse tête. Être elf c'est héréditaire, et pourtant je ne trouve rien. »

Hermione s'assit à côté de son ami.

« Laisse moi voir, je vais essayer de t'aider. »

Elle s'attela également à résoudre une énigme irrésolvable.

« Pansy ! »

La jeune femme fixa son ami.

« Tu ne devinera jamais! J'ai trouvé ! »

« Tu as trouvé quoi Drakinouchet ? »

« Comment sortir Sirius du voile ! »

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment.

« C'est vrai ! Mais qu'attend-tu ? Allons-y ! »

« Je pense qu'on devrait prévenir Severus... »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est hors de question, on va lui faire la surprise. »

Le blond sourit et suivit son amie, pour aller voir la directrice et obtenir son aide, et sa permission pour quitter l'enceinte du l'école.

 **2019.( 21 ans plus tard)  
**

« Vlad tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne sais pas si je peux le laisser partir. »

« C'est le seul moyen pour que nous soyez ensemble, et de façon secondaire, que tu puisse survivre, mon chéri. »

se moqua gentiment Vladimir, en serrant son compagnon contre lui.

« Tu sais bien que sans le Dante du futur, nous n'aurions jamais eut notre Dante à nous. Nous avons besoin qu'il nous aide à l'attendre, mon amour. »

Blaise soupira en passant sa main sur son ventre rebondit.

Vladimir posa à son tour ses mains sur le ventre de son amour.

« Il sera là, à temps ne te fais pas de soucis. »

Ils se retournèrent tout deux, quand leur compagnon sorti de la salle de bain seulement recouvert d'une serviette.

« Alors ? Il est temps ? » demanda le magnifique blond aux yeux verts.

Il hochèrent la tête à son adresse.

Le bel homme s'avança vers eux, et se mit à genoux, remontant le t-shirt de son compagnon, pour embrasser son ventre rond.

« Je serais vite revenu, mon cœur. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de te manquer que je serais déjà revenu. »

Blaise hocha la tête en passant les doigts dans les doux cheveux blonds, de leurs plus jeune compagnon.

« Cela sera un enfer, Dante. »

s'amusa Blaise, alors qu'il avait le cœur gros.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois amener tout le monde avec moi ? »

« Bon dieu, rit Vladimir, parce que c'était vachement drôle. »

Dante haussa un sourcil.

« Évidemment. »

 **2019, le lendemain.**

Une fratrie de 6 enfants se pressait contre un homme qui paraissait débordé par tant d'attention.

« Papa ! »

« 'Pa »

« Papa ! Papa. »

Il les serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de les écarter.

« N'oubliez pas que je vous aime ! Vous allez beaucoup vous amusez, là bas, c'est comme des vacances, bon vous aurez cour, mais ce sera cent fois mieux. Et puis, vous allez tous nous retrouver en un peu plus jeune. »

Les enfants rirent et s'approchèrent des autres adultes pour leur dire au revoir.

Il y eut de vastes embrassades, beaucoup d'étreintes. Mais aucunes inquiétudes, car les adultes savaient tous, qu'il ne leur arriverait rien puisque c'était arrivé quand ils étaient eux même à Poudlard.

Harry appela tout le monde, et leur demanda de prendre pour chaque groupe de 5 un des porto-temps posés sur la table au centre de la pièce.

« Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à partir, Harry leur cria.

« A bientôt ! Et amusez-vous bien ! »

 **Retour 21 ans plus tard**

Harry et Draco se fixaient chacun à une extrémité de la table des Serpentard. Pansy et Hermione firent de même.

Ils s'étaient tout les quatre évités toute la semaine, sciemment pour les anciens Gryffondors, mais contre leurs volontés pour les Serpentards purs souche.

D'abord, Harry et Hermione avaient passés des heures à la bibliothèque du collège dans le but de démêler le mystère des origines Elfiques de Harry.

Et puis, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas certains de vouloir des deux autres comme compagnons.

Pansy et Draco s'en étaient rendu compte, et n'avaient pas insisté. Pas encore en tout cas.

Cependant, l'attirance qu'ils ressentaient était palpable, même à l'autre bout de la salle.

Remus, tentait d'ignorer l'aura dominante de Fenrir. Et Fenrir tentait d'attirer l'attention de son compagnon qui continuait sans problème à l'ignorer.

Vladimir serrait fort les poings, parce qu'il, n'avait qu'une envie se lever et serrer son compagnon dans ses bras, car ils avaient la sensation, qu'ils ne survivraient pas longtemps sachant que leur compagnon n'était pas encore de ce monde.

Severus grommelait, en songeant au fait, qu'il s'était évanouit à la vue du nom qui était apparut dans son salon, et qu'il s'était réveillé seul allongé dans son lit.

Théodore ruminait seul dans son coin, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert qui était son compagnon.

Mais tous tournèrent vers un même point leur attention quand des enfants apparurent par groupe au milieu de la grande salle.

Des cris retentirent, des exclamations.

La directrice se leva bien vite, pour s'informer de l'identité des arrivants surprise.

Aucuns ne voulut rien dire et ils clamèrent qu'ils voulaient parler à Sevy Black.

La directrice fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne connais personne de ce nom. »

s'exclama MacGonagal.

Draco et quelques Serpentards par contre éclatèrent de rire.

Alors que Severus Rogue quand à lui, tentait de se faire le plus petit possible.

« Mais si Severus Black le professeur de Potion, le plus tyrannique de tout les temps. »

Le dit professeur s'étouffa devant une telle nomination.

La directrice quand à elle, ne semblait rien comprendre.

Rogue finit par se lever et serrer l'épaule de la vieille directrice.

« Laissez, Minerva je m'en occupe. »

Puis il la dépassa en enjoignant les gamins à le suivre.

« Vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous empreinte votre bureau Minerva. »

Cette dernière secoua simplement la tête, encore muette d'incompréhension.

Tout les gamins s'étaient entassés dans le spacieux bureau directoriale, à la suite de l'ombrageux directeur de la maison serpentard.

Un jeune roux s'exclama.

« Il est vachement cool ton bureau, Sev ! »

Severus eut un hoquet d'indignation devant tant de familiarités.

« Ce n'est pas mon bureau. » répliqua t-il simplement.

« Bien sûr que c'est ton bureau, puisse que tu es directeur. » s'exclama une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs de jais.

« Je suis seulement directeur de la maison Serpentard, Mademoiselle... ? » demanda-il.

La jeune demoiselle sourit à belles dents.

« Emaline Black. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Il ne reste plus de Black sur cette terre comment est-ce possible ? »

Un jeune homme blond répondit à la place de la jeune fille.

« Parce que nous venons du futur. »

Rogue cligna lentement des yeux.

« De quand exactement ? »

Une petite fille de pas plus de 11 ans répondit de sa petite voie.

« 2019. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Et pourquoi est-vous là? »

Une jeune fille murmura à sa voisine.

« Je t'avais dit, qu'il rebondissait incroyablement vite. »

Sa voisine l'admit et lui donna un billet.

Severus vit cela mais ne demanda rien, pressentant, qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Nous sommes là pour sauver Blaise Zabini et Vladimir Roskovar. » Fit une voix grave dans un coin de la pièce. C'était un homme, il n'avait pas l'âge contrairement aux autres d'étudier à Poudlard.

« Et pour nous amuser ! » s'exclama une voix aiguë dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'origine tant il y avait de monde dans la pièce.

Le plus vieux secoua la tête et grogna.

« Basil ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne faux jamais écouter papa ! »

« Mais il a dit... » commença, le plus jeune.

« Papa, dit plein de chose... mais tu ferais mieux d'écouter père, il est... plus mûre. »

Severus se racla la gorge ne comprenant rien à la situation.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! »

Le silence fut de mise dans la pièce.

« J'aimerais des explications. »

Ce fut le plus vieux qui répondit.

« Papa nous a envoyé ici, pour que nous venions en aide à ses amis, et dans toute sa frivolité a voulut que nous partions tous. »

Severus hocha la tête et demanda.

« Je veux que vous vous mettiez en ordre d'années. Les premières années à ma droite etc. »

Ce fut la bousculade mais bientôt l'ordre fut rétablit.

« Bien, maintenant déclinez tous votre identité. »

Ce fut d'abord le tour des premières années.

Un mignon petit métis lui dit qu'il s'appelait Mathis Finigan-Thomas, une petit brune qui se nommait Beatrice Parkinson...

Alors que seulement six premières années étaient passé, le plus vieux interrompit le système.

« Honnêtement, Severus ! A ce rythme cela va durer trois ans, et en plus il faudra recommencer cela devant tout le monde pour être réparti par maison, ne vaut-il pas mieux ne faire cela qu'une fois. »

Severus soupira et acquiesça.

« C'est évident, monsieur ...? »

« Dante Black ... »

Severus s'était évanouit une deuxième fois, à l'entende du même nom.

Dante soupira et assit son grand-père sur le fauteuil directoriale,attendant qu'il se réveille, puis adjoint les plus jeunse à les suivre en les coachant.

« Alors, comme prévu, évitez tout autre évanouissement, et s'il le faut dissimulez une partie de votre identité. »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un commun accord.

Voila voila...

Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, ce n'est pas grâce, c'est même logique parce que tout va s'éclaircir par la suite.

Alors qui est Dante selon vous? Qui sont ses parents? (Un petit indice Severus et Sirius sont mariéz et Severus a prit le nom de famille de son conjoint)

Qui est le fils de Severus et Sirius? ( il y a pas mal d'indices.)


	12. Chapter 15, réunions de famille

Et hop encore un, pour ceux qui étaient un peu perdu ce chapitre devrait éclairer au moins une partie de leurs lanternes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16: Réunion de famille.

Ils revinrent dans la salle précédés de Dante, qui prit la parole.

« Nous venons tous de 21 ans dans l'avenir, pour des raisons qui nous sont personnelles. Nous allons passer un mois au sein de ce château avant de repartir dans notre temps. Maintenant, je vais laisser à tout mes amis la place afin qu'ils déclinent leurs identités ainsi que leur maison de répartition. »

Il de décala pour laisser la place aux plus jeunes avant de revenir pour dire encore une chose.

« Au fait, moi c'est Dante Black-Malfoy. »

Toute la salle se répandit en cris. Draco Malfoy lui, ne comprenait pas, c'était l'enfant de son père peut être, car son compagnon à lui était un Potter. Mais pourquoi Black ? Hormi Sirius, il ne restait aucun Black.

Dans un ordre tout à fait aléatoire les enfants se présentèrent par famille plutôt que par âge, ou maison.

Il y avait,

Emaline et Josh Black, qui étaient selon toute vraisemblance les enfants de Sirius Black et de Severus Rogue. Ils avaient tout deux été réparti à Serpentard.

Ensuite se présentèrent,

Mathis et Nathanael Finnigan-Thomas,tout deux des Gryffondors, tout comme leurs parents rougissants.

Il y avait,

Beatrice, Nat et Luna Parkinson. Trois belles brunes charismatiques et arrogantes à premières vu. Mais si elles étaient bien les filles de Hermione il devait en être autrement au second regard.

Il y avait,

Adam, Abel, Ange, Alexi, Felix et Sacha Fenrir-Lupin, tous des garçons et tous à Serpentard des quadruplets et des jumeaux. Aux yeux tantôt rouge tantôt or en fusion, certain avaient la carrure imposante de leur père et les autres étaient plus élancés et fins de stature.

Basil, Taliane et Malia qui s'ajoutaient à Dante dans la vaste famille des Black-Malfoy. Réparti à Serpentard également.

Théo, Melinda Nott.

Il y avait aussi Tobias ancien étudiant de Drumstrang. Et Joan ancien de Beauxbatons. Avec Dante, ils étaient tout trois trop âgés pour encore aller à l'école.

Joan était médicomage de profession, Tobias était auror et Dante Médiateur inter-espèce.

Malfoy ne comprenait ni pourquoi il n'avait pas d'enfants avec Potter, ni qui était ce Black qui s'était lié à un Malfoy.

Harry sentait la colère poindre à mesure qu'il découvraitla vérité sur sa réelle identité.

Fenrir était aquant à lui au comble de la joie de savoir, qu'il avait fait plein d'enfants à son adorable et rebelle compagnon.

Remus tentait d'ignorer, Fenrir, qui lui souriait à belles dents.

Severus sentait que la rage de Harry allait s'abattre sur lui, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était avoir son amour avec lui.

Pansy était ravie, à l'idée qu'elle réussirait à apprivoiser sa reine.

Théodore était heureux d'avoir des enfants avec son compagnon, mais voulait plus que tout savoir qui était leur père.

Hermione ne savait plus ou se mettre, tant elle était gêné.

Bref c'était le bazars à Poudlard.

Harry hurla.

« Je veux une putain de réunion de famille ! Tout de suite! Et vous aussi Rogue vous êtes concerné. »

Il se leva et vit son professeur le suivre docilement, suivit de ses enfants, en passant, il attrapa Draco par le bras, pour qu'il les suivent également.

« Je le savais putain ! Je le savais. Ni James ni Lily, n'avait de quelconque gènes Elfiques. » enragea le petit brun, le rouge au joues, une fois qu'ils furent arrivé dans une salle vide.

« Que racontes-tu, Harry ? Si tu es un Elf c'est que tes parents l'étaient aussi. » demanda le blond complètement perdu, « et toi Severus que fais-tu ici ? »

« La ferme ! Malfoy ! » s'exclama Harry.

Ce dernier leva les mains et se tu, voyant que son compagnon n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à répondre à ses questions.

« Vous comptiez me le dire quand Rogue ? »

Le professeur rit tristement.

« Jamais, c'est cela... » affirma Harry tout aussi tristement.

« Je ne pouvais pas... tu avais appris à me détester et puis Sirius n'est plus là, donc cela n'en valait pas la peine. »

« Mais, merde ! La faute à qui aussi, si je t'ai détesté. »

Severus grogna, alors que son cœur se brisait aux mots de son enfant. Même si il savait que se dernier entretenait une haine tenace envers lui, c'était comme même dur à entendre.

« A moi, c'est évident ! Mais nous n'avions pas le choix ! Si Voldemort l'avait appris il t'aurait tué! » Cria à son tour Severus tentant d'expliquer à son fils leur geste à Siri et à lui.

« On a toujours le choix, Rogue ! » souligna le plus jeune.

« Nous t'avons donné à James et Lily qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants, et qui étaient très amis avec Siri. Nous nous étions dit, que dés que la guerre serait fini, nous te récupérions. Mais la guerre a duré plus longtemps que prévu, James et Lily sont morts, Albus nous as obligé à te laisser chez les Dursley et j'ai été obligé à mon tour de jouer mon rôle de Salopard pour ne pas me dénoncer envers Voldemort. Quand tu l'as tué , je n'avais plus le courage de rien, je me serais tué, si Minerva ne m'avait pas forcé à faire un serment. Nous avons fait cela parce que nous t'aimions trop pour te perdre, mais si le pris pour cela était de ne pas t'avoir avec nous. »

« Putain ! Rogue... Si vous me l'aviez expliqué j'aurais comprit, mais apprendre cela comme cela. Vous auriez du m'en informé dés que la guerre eut prit fin ! »

« Tu peux faire comme si de rien n'était, de toute façon Sirius est mort. »

Draco se racla la gorge, pour attirer l'attention des deux combattants.

« Je crois bien, que j'ai une petite surprise pour Toi Sev ! J'ai réussi à sortir Siri du Voile, il est vivant ! »

Severus écarquilla les yeux et fixa un moment son filleul, statufié.

Puis se réveillant il l'embrassa sur le front, et couru hors de la pièce.

Harry rit et se tourna vers Draco.

« Je suis Harry Black. Fils de Severus Rogue et Sirius Black. » lui expliqua t-il finalement.

« Et nous sommes vos enfants. »

Ils se présentèrent à nouveau.

« Moi, c'est Dante, j'ai 21 ans, j'étais préfet en chef de Serpentard, et mes compagnons sont Blaise et Vladimir. »

Expliqua un jeune homme aux yeux vert Émeraude et aux longs cheveux de jais, qui dissimulaient à peine ses oreilles pointues.

« Je suis Taliane, j'ai 17 ans, je suis élève à Serpentard, mmhm je n'ai pas encore de compagnon. » grommela un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde caractéristique des Malfoy.

« Je suis Basil, j'ai 11 ans, et je suis à Serpentard. » dit doucement le petit blond aux yeux bleu.

« Moi, c'est Malia et voici ma jumelle Angélique, nous avons 16 ans et sommes à Serpentard- sommes nous obligé de le dire à chaque fois, nous sommes tous à Serpentards?!- Joan est le compagnon de Angélique. »

s'exprima Malia une énergique petite brune aux yeux bleu malicieux.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je les ai tous porté ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur.

Ce fut Dante qui répondit.

« Tous ! »

Harry soupira, défaitiste.

« Au fait vous êtes tous des elfes ? »

Ils s'entre regardèrent.

« Ouais, sauf Taliane. »

Angélique et Dante dévoilèrent leurs oreilles pointus, étant déjà accouplés.

 _Du côté de Severus._

Severus se précipitait vers ses appartements. Il maudit ses courtes jambes qui le ralentissaient.

Quand, il ouvrit ses appartements, il tomba directement sur Sirius.

Il s'approcha plus lentement cette fois.

Il leva sa main pour la poser sur la pommette de son compagnon.

« Tu es vraiment là, » souffla Severus.

Sirius superposa sa main à celle de son compagnon.

« Oui, je suis là. »

Severus sourit, puis enleva sa main.

Pour mieux le giffler.

Sirius fit un pas en arrière portant sa main à sa joue rouge, bégayant.

« Pourquoi Sevy ? »

« Merde ! Foutu chien galeux, tu m'as abandonné ! »

sanglota Severus, prit entre la colère et le bonheur.

« Merde mon amour ! Je ne voulais pas ! »

Sirius lâcha sa joue et s'approcha de son compagnon larmoyant, le prenant dans se bras forts.

« Je suis là, mon amour, je suis désolé. » murmura l'ancien gryffondor.

Severus se calma et s'éloigna.

« Comment va notre fils ? »

« Il va bien, il a survécut et a trouvé son compagnon. »

« Notre magnifique Harry. » soupira Sirius.

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Severus contre la poitrine de l'animagus.

« Mon amour ? »

« Mhm ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu sous ta vraie forme ? »

Severus grogna mais ne bougea pas.

« Draco lui a jeté un sort » répliqua une voix sorti de nul part.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et fixèrent l'inconnu.

« Comment ? » demanda Severus.

« Honnêtement papa ? Sirius Black n'était pas un code très difficile à deviner. »

Sirius se tourna vers son compagnon qui rougit en détournant le regard.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Josh Black, j'ai 17 ans et je suis à Serpentard en 2019. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

« 2019 !... Serpentard ! » bégaya l'homme aux yeux bleu.

« Des élèves viennent de débarquer de 21 ans dans le futur. » expliqua lentement Severus.

« Et pourquoi Serpentard ? » grommela Sirius.

« Les Black sont des Serpentards, toi, tu es juste le mouton noir de la famille, chien galeux. » répliqua tendrement Severus.

Sirius sourit simplement sous l'insulte, en portant une de ses mains aux lèvres de son amant.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux silencieusement, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Puis semblant sortir de sa transe Sirius interrogea son fils.

« Es-tu notre seul enfant ? »

« Hormis Harry tu veux dire ? »Sirius sourit en pensant son aîné enfin libre de vivre et d'aimer.

« Bien sûr. »

« Il y a aussi Emaline. Viens donc Emaline, je t'avais bien dit, qu'il ne seraient pas en train de se battre ! » Appela le jeune homme.

La jeune fille avec qui il avait parlé dans le bureau apparut dans ses appartement légèrement rougissante.

« Andromeda ? » s'exclama Sirius.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non, bigre d'idiot. Je sais bien que je lui ressemble beaucoup mais j'ai les yeux des Prince. » fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Sirius grimaça.

« Tu as raison... Dromeda était bien plus gentille avec moi ! »

Josh éclata de rire et la jeune Emaline se contenta d'esquisser un fin sourire.

Severus posa son bras autour de la taille de son mari.

« Ça c'est parce qu'elle avait pitié de toi. » expliqua Severus.

L'animagus gémit en serrant son amour contre lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours si méchant avec moi, mon cœur ? »

Severus soupira.

« Parce que je t'aime, espèce de véracrasse sans cervelle. » affirma le maître en potions.

« C'est parce que ses insultes sont des mots d'amour papa. » affirma Josh avec certitude.

Severus sourit.

« Tu entends ? Puisque le gamin le dit. »

 _Du côté de Théodore._

« Alors dites moi... qui est votre père ? »

Les deux enfants se concertèrent et chuchotèrent la réponse à un Théodore Nott très curieux.

« Sérieusement les deux ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Théo tu as ses yeux et toi Melinda tu as son nez et son tein d'Albâtre. »

« Dîtes moi ? Quelles créatures êtes vous ? »

Melinda dévoila ses dents de vampire acéré.

Et Théo montra simplement ses oreilles.

Théodore sourit amusé et pensa déjà à l'offensive qu'il allait devoir mener.

Il marmonnait en conduisant ses enfants à son dortoir.

« ...Prince de Serpentard...dominer... idiot au cheveux blonds... »

Mélinda secouait la tête en le suivant, serrant la main de son grand frère dans la sienne.

Leur père était un peu fou, mais il fallait un grain de folie pour survivre à ses compagnons.

Alors qu'en pensez vous?

Alors dans l'ordre de dominance comment classeriez vous Théo Harry et Draco? Moi je sais déjà mais...

A bientôt!


	13. Chapter 16: Une petite portée de loups?

__**Je suis de retour avec un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner.**__

 _ _ **Je rajouterais des noms à la liste aux fur et à mesure des apparitions des personnages:**__

 _ _ **Sirius/Severus :**__

 _Emaline_ _, 13 ans_

 _Josh,_ _17 ans_

 _ _ **Seamus/Dean.**__

 _Mathis,_ _15 ans_

 _Nathanae_ _l, 11 ans_

 _ _ **Hermione/Pansy**__ _:_

 _Beatrice_ _,17 ans_

 _Nat_ _, 14 ans_

 _Luna_ _, 11 ans_

 _ _ **Remus/Fenrir :**__

 _Adam_ _, 17 ans (Bêta)_

 _Abel_ _,17 ans (Alpha), compagnon de Joan._

 _Ange_ _,17 ans(Bêta)_

 _Alexe_ _i,17 ans (Bêta)_

 _Felix_ _, 13 ans(Bêta)_

 _Sacha_ _, 13 ans (Oméga)_

 _Joan_ _: 20 ans, Compagnon d'Abel. (Médicomage)_

 _ _ **Harry/ Draco/ Théodore.**__

 _Théo_ _: 17 ans (Elf) compagnon ?_

 _Malia:_ _16 ans(Elf)_

 _Angélique_ _:16 ans,(Elf) compagne de Tobias._

 _Basil,_ _11 ans(Elf)_

 _Dante_ _: 21 ans, (Vampire-elf) compagnon de Blaise et Vlad._

 _Taliane_ _: 17 ans (Vampire-elf)_

 _Melinda_ _: 11 ans (Vampire)_

 _Tobias_ _: Auror, compagnon de Angélique.(Ancien de Dumstrang)_

 ** _George/Fred/Regulus._**

 _Janvier: 17 ans (Serpentard)  
_

 _Lys: 13 ans(Gryffondor)_

 ** _7ième années._**

 _Taliane Black-Malfoy-Nott, Théo Black-Malfoy-Nott(Nott), Adam, Abel, Ange et Alexei Greyback-Lupin, Beatrice Parkinson, Josh Black, Janvier Black  
_

 ** _6 ièmes années :_**

 _Malia, Angélique Black-Malfoy- Nott._

 ** _5ième années :_**

 _Matthis Finigan-Thomas._

 ** _4ièmes années :_**

 _Mélinda Black-Malfoy-Nott, Nat Parkinson_

 ** _3_ _ièmes années :_**

 _Felix, Sacha Greyback-Lupin, Emaline Black, Lys Black  
_

 ** _2ième années._**

 _/_

 ** _1ère années :_**

 _Basil Black-Malfoy-Nott,Luna Parkinson, Nathanael Finnigan-Thomas._

 **Chapitre 16: Ha... la famille!**

« Lupin ? » demanda doucement Fenrir.

Le loup aux cheveux châtains, sursauta pourtant.

Il trembla légèrement, puis sembla reprendre contenance.

« Quoi, Greyback ? »

Le plus vieux réfléchit un instant et dit.

« N'es-tu pas heureux de savoir que tu survivras à la guerre ? »

Le loup aux yeux d'ambre, grimaça.

« Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? »

Fenrir haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, pour rien je suppose. Mais n'es-tu même pas étonné ? »

« Étonné ? bien sûr, mais j'admets le fait que c'est un futur hypothétique. Que notre avenir peut être différent de celui de nos nous alternatifs, venu d'un autre espace temps, les parents de ces enfants. »

Fenrir fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Il est évident, que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants avec toi, Greyback. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

La ride entre les sourcils de Fenrir s'accentua.

« Non justement, je ne sais pas... » fit-il, en croisant les bras. Clairement insatisfait de la réponse de son futur compagnon.

« Ha ouais et pourquoi cela, Papa ? »

Demanda un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés, en croissant les bras face à Remus, copie conforme de son père. Hormis peut-être ses yeux non pas carmin mais du doux ambre de son autre géniteur.

Le jeune homme avait les traits délicats de Lupin mais la stature imposante de Fenrir.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas ton père. » affirma t-il.

« Bien sûr, toi tu es papa, tu n'es pas mon père. » affirma le jeune avec un doux sourire. Sa voix était rocailleuse, mais ses intonations étaient lentes et douces.

Fenrir lui sourit, son fils était fabuleux.

« Mmhm où sont Abel, Ange, Alexei, Felix et Sacha ? »

« Ils sont dans la salle commune de Serpentard. »

Le sourire de Fenrir s'accentua encore, à la pensée que tous ses enfants iraient à Serpentard.

« Bien sûr. »

« Abel, Ange, Alexei et moi avons 17 ans et Felix et Sacha ont 13 ans. Nous avons de la chance, je suis dans le même dortoir que mes trois jumeaux et Felix et Sacha sont également ensemble. Heureusement parce que Sacha est tellement timide et peureux. »

Remus leva un sourcil.

« Hé mhmm, il … enfin Sacha est comme même à Serpentard ? »

« Malgré cela, il est super malin et puis il n'aurait jamais pu être séparé de Félix. Papa lui avait promit que si il le souhaitait le choixpeau l'enverrait ou il le voulait. »

« Et puis père aurait fait une crise cardiaque avec certitude, si il était allé à Poufsouffle. »

Fenrir ricana.

« Allez ! il est tard, va donc rejoindre ton dortoir » grogna Remus, sans s'en rendre compte, tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Adam sourit heureux, et obéit à son papa, malgré l'heure, pas si tardive que cela.

Fenrir sourit, et gifla les fesses de son futur compagnon en grognant.

« Avise-toi de faire de la peine à nos enfants, et tu me le payera. »

Remus sursauta et ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Fenrir en profita pour fourrer sa langue dans la bouche du loup récalcitrant. Il saisit le visage à présent rouge de l'autre loup, en l'embrassant profondément, explorant sa bouche, de sa langue gourmande.

Remus restait les bras ballants, passif.

Les mains de Fenrir avaient lâchés le visage de son compagnon, pour aller explorer le dos de Remus.

Remus gémit légèrement et sembla se réveiller, il voulut protester mais Fenrir en réponse accentua encore le baiser, en saisissant d'une poigne ferme les fesses de l'oméga. Celui-ci abandonna toute velléité de résistance, et en gémissant plus fort, embrassa timidement à son tour l'alpha.

En constatant cette reddition, Fenrir s'éloigna en déposant un dernier baiser sur le bout du nez de l'autre avant de courir après son fils.

Remus cligna des yeux en le voyant disparaître.

« Mais... »

RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG

Fenrir poursuivit son enfant à travers les couloirs grâce à son fin odorat.

Quand Adam l'entendit arriver, il s'arrêta et se retourna, le fixant en souriant.

« Père ? »

Fenrir lui rendit son sourire.

« Je me demandais... »

« Je t'en pris parles... » fit-il, en secouant la main.

« êtes-vous tous des loups-garous ? »

« Bien sûr, Abel est même un alpha. Autrement nous sommes tous des bêta, si on oublie Sacha qui est un oméga comme papa. »

« Abel ? »

« Ton successeur, dans notre temps tu le forme encore pour qu'il devienne chef de meute. »

« Bien, a-t'il trouvé sa compagne ? »

Adam hocha la tête.

« Son compagnon en fait. C'est Joan, il est médicomage, il a trois ans de plus qu'Abel. Il est venu ,d'ailleurs, tu pourra faire sa connaissance si tu le souhaite. »

« Et vous autres ? »

« Si nous sommes accouplés ? »

Fenrir hocha la tête curieux.

« Hé bien Ange est en train de se remettre d'une déception amoureuse, elle l'avait trompé, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait l'éviscérer... Mais bon...Alexei, et bien c'est Alexei... on n'en sait trop rien. Il est assez mystérieux, on ne connaît même pas ses préférences. »

Fenrir semblait analyser et archiver toutes les informations puis fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi ? »

Adam fit la moue.

« Et bien, c'est compliqué. Je sais qui je veux. Il sera mien, il ne le sais juste pas encore. »

Fenrir ricana.

« Et qui est-il ? »

« Taliane.»

Le vieux loups fronça les sourcils.

« Le fils d'Harry ? »

Il hocha la tête.

-AG

« Pourquoi tu te fous de ma gueule comme cela ? S'écria Taliane.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, Liane. Je dis simplement que tu es mignon. »

« Et moi Josh je te dis qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais mignon ! » signifia le jeune blond aux yeux bleu.

« Et qu'un Nott ne rougit jamais. » ajouta sarcastiquement Emaline.

Draco qui arrivait par là, demanda avec un grand sourire.

« Nott ? Comme Théodore ? Il est genre ton parrain, Taliane ? »

Taliane devint rouge vif, et bégaya. Les autres se moquèrent gentiment.

Draco sourit d'un air attendrit à son fils.

« Il est correct je suppose, un peu solitaire mais très intelligent, il n'est pas étonnant qu'on finissent par se côtoyer suffisamment pour qu'il devienne proche de la famille. »

Les enfants se sourirent d'un air entendu, et laissèrent couler.

Draco s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assis son aîné.

Dante le fixa amusé de ses yeux vert pétillants.

« Mais dis moi, pourquoi as-tu rougit ? »

Le gamin dont les joues venaient à peine de reprendre leurs couleurs normales, piqua à nouveau un fard.

« Pour rien ! » marmonna t-il.

« Un rien avec des crocs et un caractère de loup. » répliqua Josh, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le fils aîné de son parrain.

« Un des fils de Greyback ? »

Le jeune lui fit signe que oui.

Draco se tourna vers son fils, toujours d'un beau rouge vif.

« Et bien qu'a t-il fait ? Une mauvaise blague ? T'as t-il mit la honte devant toute l'école ? »

Le jeune secoua la tête de dénégation.

Dante éclata de rire devant la question de son père.

« Tu pense au coup de la fouine, Papa ? »

Draco rougit légèrement mais se reprit très vite.

« C'est moi qui vous ai parlé de cela ? » demanda t-il perdu.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est Papa Harry qui l'a fait. Tu es... encore sensible à ce sujet. »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, tu as piqué une des ces colères quand tu as appris qu'il nous en avait parlé. » ajouta Malia.

Draco se tue, et demanda, pour changer de sujet.

« Basil est allé se coucher ? »

C'est Dante qui lui répondit.

« Oui je l'ai envoyé se coucher, il est encore petit. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est en première année. Harry et moi devons avoir... 39, 40 ans dans votre présent. »

« C'est ça. Et vous allez être grands-parents bientôt. »

Draco se tourna vers son fils aîné.

« C'est Blaise. »

« Cela a du être dur de les quitter. »

Le regard vert de son fils croisa celui bleu de Draco.

Le blond leva sa main pour passer une main douce sur la joue de son fils, il était d'une beauté surnaturelle, immortelle. Son aura était puissante. Il était grand, élancé, ses traits étaient délicats, il avait une structure osseuse fine.

« Tu ressemble tellement à Harry. » Dante lui sourit. En appuyant son visage sur la main de son père.

« Aujourd'hui, en tout cas. »

Draco lâcha son fils et se tourna vers Taliane, qui venait de parler.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Dante est un métamorphomage. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Comme ma cousine Nymphandora ? » demanda-il.

A présent, il s'entendait bien avec sa cousine, elle avait été réintégré à la famille après la guerre. En effet, Androméda sa mère avait été bannit de la famille Black, et après la mort ou disparition de tous les membres de cette famille, Draco en été devenu le chef de famille et avait réintégré cette branche de la famille, Mais maintenant que Sirius était revenu, lui reviendrait de droit, le statut de chef de famille.

Dante changea d'apparence pour ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau au blond.

« Mais alors quelle est ta véritable apparence ? »

« Toutes et à la fois aucune. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« La métamorphomagie est un pouvoir, une capacité, mais pas une identité. Thonk est brune aux yeux bleu nuit, elle a un petit nez en trompette, et le menton pointu. »

Dante rit mais ne dit rien.

« Il ne la montre jamais, hormis à ses compagnons mais Blaise et Vladimir sont bien trop effrayants pour que nous les poussions de façon... mhmm détourné à nous en dire plus. »

Dante éclata de rire. Ses yeux maintenant brillaient de joie.

« Blaise et Vlad ne sont pas effrayants. »

Josh leva les sourcils en fixant le fils Malfoy.

Dante rougit et haussa les épaules.

« Bon Vlad peut-être un peu. Mais Blaise est vraiment mignon. »

« Mignon comme un vampire enceint ? »

« Peut-être. Et puis Vlad est un bon roi. »

« C'est pas lui qui a empalé un de ses soldats récemment ? »

Dante fit la moue.

« Le soldat fomentait de l'assassiner. » répliqua le jeune homme.

Josh soupira.

« Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire croire qu'ils sont inoffensifs ? »

Dante se récria.

« Bien sûr que non, ils sont puissants. »

Josh sourit à son ami.

« Donc ils sont bien effrayants. »

Draco lui, suivait le match des yeux. Il était content que son fils ait de puissants compagnons pour prendre soin de lui et le protéger.

Que son fils devienne le compagnon de Blaise, le meilleur ami de Théodore, pourrait effectivement provoquer un assez important rapprochement pour qu'il devienne le parrain d'un de ses fils.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit en claquant.

« Abel ! Père et Papa ont... »

Cria Adam qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle. Mais il vit qu'aucun de ses frères n'étaient présent.

Il vit par contre, le regroupement familiale en présence et sourit en s'approchant d'une démarche arrogante.

Taliane le fixa comme un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture.

Ses grands yeux bleu saphir étaient écarquillés, effrayés.

Quand il arriva en face de sa cible, il passa ses mains dans ses doux cheveux blonds, et ses longs doigts caressèrent les oreilles du plus jeune. Il se baissa et souffla, de manière à n'être entendu que de Taliane.

« Elles ne te grattent pas un peu, mon cœur ? » sa voix était roque et caressante.

Taliane se leva précipitamment, et faisant bien attention à tourner le dos à son père, siffla en direction du loup, en dévoilant ses canines pointus.

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'approcher. »

« Taliane, tu m'évites depuis Juillet, je sais bien que ce n'est pas innocent. »

« Moi je te dit que cela n'a rien à voir ! » hurla le plus jeune.

Quand Adam essaya de l'approcher, l'autre s'enfuit.

Adam resta immobile un moment avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le siège laissé vacant.

Draco fixa le jeune homme qui ressemblait beaucoup au célèbre Greyback.

« Que s'est-il passé en Juillet ? »

« Taliane a eut son héritage. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Mais n'a t-il pas 17 ans ? »

« Bien sur que si, mais dans la famille, nous avons... nous avons une particularité génétique, qui fait que nous entrons dans notre héritage surnaturel plus tôt que la moyenne. Dante l'a même eut à 16 ans. »

Draco cogita l'information, mais ne posa pas plus de questions à ce sujet.

Ce fut Adam qui demanda.

« Ou sont Théo et Melinda ? » Les enfants s'entre regardèrent.

« Ils sont dans leur dortoir. »

« Ho ce sont les enfants de Théodore. ! » s'exclama Josh à l'intention de Draco.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici ? » demanda Draco.

« Ils sont tristes » dit simplement Josh.

Draco compris de travers.

« Leur mère n'est pas à Poudlard c'est cela ? » demanda t-il.

Cependant il leur offrit une excuse toute faite.

« C'est cela. »

Taliane s'affaissa dans son lit, en sanglotant légèrement.

Il ne vit pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son dortoir.

Alexei(Fils de Remus ) s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Taliane ? » demanda-t'il gentiment.

Le jeune Malfoy sursauta, et se tourna vers sont mystérieux ami.

« Que fais-tu ici, Alex ? »

« Ho, j'attendais Janvier. »

Taliane Fronça les sourcils et dit.

« Je crois qu'il est avec les Gryffondors, il voulait être avec ses frères et sœurs pour discuter avec leur père. »

« Ho, je vois ! Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer ? »

« Adam. »

« Il t'a encore plaqué contre un mur ? » ricana Alexei.

« Même pas. Mais quand il est là je me sens tellement diminué. Je l'impression d'être une proie. »

Alexei cligna des yeux.

« C'est comme cela que tu le ressens ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas une biche. Je suis un prédateur. »

Alexei s'assit sur le lit du jeune blond, et le prit contre lui.

« Un prédateur qui pleurniche au lieu de le mordre pour lui montrer que tu n'apprécie pas son comportement ? »

Alexei essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

« C'est une cour propre aux loups. Les loups sont possessifs et agressifs, tant qu'il n'ont pas marqués leurs compagnons. Et puis tu le fait attendre depuis près de trois mois, tu sais qu'il le supporte très mal. »

« Je sais, mais je suis un vampire et un elf. »

« Je sais bien que cette dualité est compliqué à vivre. Tu es un elf soumis mais un prédateur vampire. Ceci dit, tu n'es pas obligé de boire du sang de part ton statut d'hybride. Adam est un bêta mais très honnêtement, il a davantage d'instincts Alpha que bêta. Tu ne me croira peut-être pas si je te le dis, mais il fait beaucoup d'efforts. »

Taliane ricana.

« Effectivement, je ne te crois pas. »

« Abel à mordu son compagnon dés qu'il l'a rencontré. Et encore, il a faillit tué le moindre homme qui l'approchait pendant au moins un mois. Heureusement que père lui collait aux basques. »

Alexei dégagea les mèches de cheveux blondes qui se trouvaient devant les yeux du jeune Malfoy.

« Je me trompe si je dis que tu sors encore avec Sabine ? »

Taliane se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« A t-il fait à un seul moment mine de lui faire du mal ? »

Alexei soupira.

« Honnêtement ? Tu veux mon avis ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Laisse toi faire. Tu l'aimes depuis des années. Mets ton vampire en veilleuse. Et laisse mon frère t'aimer, comme il rêve de le faire. Une fois accouplé les loups sont de fidèles amoureux, tendres et passionnés. Et puis peut-être qu'il te laissera quelques années, avant de te demander de lui faire une portée de petits loups. »

Taliane soupira mais hocha la tête.

Alexei l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu sais que tu fais déjà parti de la famille, Papa t'adore. »

Il passa la porte de la chambre.

« Je vais voir Abel et Ange. » Il ferma porte derrière lui.

Théodore souriait à belles dents à son mentor.

« Je sais qui sont mes compagnons. » il était assis sur le fauteuil de bureau du nouveau professeur, ses jambes nonchalamment posés sur le bureau.

C'est dans cette position que l'avait trouvé Vladimir. Qui à présent fixait son protégé, les bras croisés.

« Oui ? »

« Et, je pense qu'il est temps que je montre un peu aux Serpentards qui je suis. L'étendue de ma puissance, de ma dominance... tu vois ce que je veux dire... ? »

« Ce que tu veux dire c'est que tu va faire un Putsch ? »

« A peu de chose près. Je vais prendre à notre admirable blond son poste de Prince des Serpentards. »

« Et pourquoi diable ? Ne voulais-tu pas te faire discret pendant un moment ? »

« Par Merlin, Parce que Draco est mon compagnon, et que je suis son dominant. Je veux lui montrer très clairement, qui est le chef. Je vais aussi lui montrer à qui il appartient. Mais cela peut attendre. »

Valdimir écarquilla les yeux.

« Par Morgane ! Tu es si vile et diabolique Théo. »

« Ils pensent tous que suis un fantôme. Ils vont juste comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Quand mes compagnons seront à moi. Je saurais être gentil, même très gentil. »

Vladimir leva les yeux ciel.

« Ne me regarde pas comme cela ! Dois-je te rappeler comment tu as conquit Blaise. »

Vladimir haussa les épaules.

« Je me rappelle comment tu l'as punis comme un jeune en faute. Tu lui a demandé de nettoyer le sol de ton bureau sans la magie. Juste pour le voir à quatre pattes devant toi. Tu l'a revendiqué ce jour là. Cela manque vraiment de finesse. »

Blaise l'avait ignoré pendant des jours, alors il en avait eut marre et il avait simplement forcé les choses. Et puis il était le roi de quel droit ce jeune vampire l'ignorait-il ?

Blaise était lunatique et froid de part son éducation stricte. Pourtant il était un bon compagnon et il se dégelait à son contact.

Mélinda pleurait dans les bras de son frère.

« Pourquoi doit-on faire comme si Draco et Harry étaient seulement des proches de notre famille ? »

Théo caressait les longs cheveux sombres de sa petite sœur, en chantonnant.

« Père va changer les choses, il a un plan, tout ira bien, très bientôt... »

Mélinda repoussa son frère.

« Je ne te crois pas ! Père s'en fout ! Il veut juste devenir le prince des Serpentards à la place de Papa 'go. »

Théo soupira.

« Bien sûr que non, tu sais bien que sous ses abords arrogants, père à un cœur tendre. Il veut juste montrer à ses compagnons que c'est lui qui pisse le plus loin. »

Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel en hoquetant.

« Tu va voir nous allons bientôt être tous réunis. Papa'Ry, Papa'Go et Papa'Dore, Malia, Angélique, Basil, Dante, Taliane, toi et moi. »

« Et Adam et Tobias ? »

« Tobias ? Evidemment, il ne laissera jamais Angélique. Mais Pourquoi Adam ? »

« Ben ,c'est l'amoureux de Taliane, non ? »

Théo écarquilla les yeux.

« D'où tu tiens cela ? »

« Et bien peut-être du fait que Adam passe son temps à observer Taliane avec des yeux de Bisounours, et puis Taliane est amoureux d'Adam depuis qu'il a» elle compta sur ses doigts. « 12 ans. »

Théo rit devant tant de clairvoyance.

« Tu as raison, mais pour le moment ce sont des amoureux secrets. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Théo passa sa main dans ses cheveux, noirs hirsutes.

« Parce que... Taliane ne veut pas s'avouer qu'il est amoureux d'Adam. »

Mélinda croisa les bras.

« Et bien il rend Adam triste. »

Théo frotta les cheveux de sa sœur.

« Mais Adam est très persévérant tu verra, bientôt Adam et Taliane s'appartiendront, je te le promet. »

Théo laissa sa sœur dans son dortoir pour rejoindre le sien. Il marmonna.

« Pourquoi diable, avions nous besoin d'une si grande famille ? »

Un bras l'attrapa par la taille.

Il se crispa avant de reconnaître la personne qui le ceinturait.

« C'est une bonne question. »

« Alexei ! Pourquoi sors -tu de mon dortoir ? »

Alexei ricana en serrant Théo contre lui.

« Je venais te voir... mais tu n'étais pas là et Taliane a débarqué en pleurant dans ta chambre, je lui ai fait croire que je venais voir Janvier. »

Théo se tourna face à Alexei.

« Que lui a-tu dit ? »

Alexei sourit, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« De quitter Sabine, dans un premier temps. Puis d' avouer à Adam ses sentiments, pour qu'il arrête de le chasser comme une pauvre biche. »

« Pourtant Adam le prend avec des pincettes, et il se sent comme même agressé ? »

« Tu sais bien que ton frère est très sensible, je n'ai jamais vu un vampire si délicat, et fragile. »

« Taliane a du Pouffsouffle en lui. »

« Et Mon frère adore cela, il a toujours rêvé de trouver un compagnon dont il puisse prendre soin, qu'il puisse enrouler dans du papier bulles. »

Alexei saisit la tête de l'autre pour presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu me jure que tu seras à moi, avant la fin de l'année ? »fit-il en changeant de sujet.

Théo posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son loup.

« Je te le jure, je veux juste que cette affaire reste privé. En plus ce sera une surprise pour toute la famille. »

Alexei grogna.

« Et ne puis-je même pas déjà en parler à mes frères, ce sont mes jumeaux je partage tout avec eux. Ils ne diront rien. »

« Abel raconte tout à Joan et Joan est la pire commère que la terre ait jamais créé. »

Alexei soupira en passant ses doigts dans les cours cheveux de son compagnon.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » demanda finalement le loup.

« Je t'aime aussi, Alex. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. »

Le loup d'Alexei souffrait de cette distance que son compagnon mettait entre eux.

Alors, comme à chaque fois, que la douleur se faisait trop intense.

Théo dévoila sa gorge tendre au loup, et celui-ci lui fit un suçon, pour marquer son territoire.

« Un jour je te mordrais et tu seras à moi. »

Théo hocha la tête.

« Je te le promet, très bientôt. »

« Et tu me fera des enfants. »

« Mon dieu qu'avez vous avec les enfants ? Vous les loups ? » il redevint plus sérieux.

« Je te le promet. »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, mais profondément. C'était le baiser de deux amoureux, une promesse.

 _21 ans dans le futur._

« Théo ? » gémit Draco.

« Oui, mon amour ? » demanda un homme grand aux doux yeux pâles.

« Tu es sûr qu'on a bien fait de les envoyer dans le passé ? » se plaignit le blond, d'un air triste, alors qu'il s'accrochait à l'autre d'un air suppliant.

« Tu sais bien que oui, et puis nous savons que c'est sans risque. »

Draco frissonna et se pressa encore plus contre son mari.

« Nous savons qu'ils ne risquent rien là haut, mais... nous savons pas comment ils sont rentrés, ni même si ils sont parvenu à rentrer. »

Théo passa ses doigts de façon apaisante dans la douce chevelure blonde.

« Harry sait ce qu'il fait, si il n'avait pas été sûr de ce qu'il faisait, jamais il n'aurait laissé nos enfants partir. » tenta de le rassurer le brun.

Le blond secoua la tête en tremblant toujours.

Théo fronça les sourcils, devant l'état plus qu'inhabituel de son amant.

« Harry ! » cria t-il en serrant l'autre contre lui.

Alors, que le blond lui commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Harry ! » cria t-il plus fort.

L'ancien gryffondor apparut à la porte de leur chambre essoufflé.

« Qui a t-il ? »

Puis il vit Draco.

« Merde, que se passe t-il ? » répéta t-il

Théo lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Il releva le visage baigné de larmes, d'un doigt.

« Dis-moi Draco ? N'as tu pas une petite envie de sang ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Non ? » s'exclama t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Draco, entre deux hoquets.

« Draco... tu es émotionnellement très sensible, j'avais mis cela sur le compte du départ de nos enfants, mais je suis dans l'obligation de revoir mes conclusions, veux-tu du sang, mon ange ? »

Les yeux du blond devinrent soudainement rouge, à ses mots.

Il ne répondit rien mais, siffla en exposant des canines pointus.

Il se jeta sur la gorge de Harry, pour satisfaire une faim, qui le taraudait depuis des jours, sans qu'il ait put y mettre un nom jusqu'à ce jour là.

Quand il reprit conscience de ses actes, il écarquilla les yeux.

Il était couché sur le lit, et ses deux compagnons avaient leurs têtes posés sur son ventre. Il pouvait voir deux trous en train de cicatriser sur le cou de l'elf soumis, de son joli petit elf.

« Non ! Pas encore. » s'écria t-il, en comprenant qu'il était à nouveau enceint.

Théo releva la tête, pour l'embrasser.

« Ho que si ! »

« Merde ! »

« Alors on paris combien que c'est une fille ? » demanda Harry.

« Moi je paris que ce sera des jumeaux. » répliqua Théo.

Draco fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, et se jeta sur Harry en le renversant sur le lit sous lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche sous l'œil amusé de Théo.

« Tu va voir, je vais t'en faire un aussi ! » dit-il entre deux baisers.

-DM-TN.

Deux roux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, sans cligner des yeux.

« Je te dis que si ! »

« Je te dis que non ! »

« Je te dis que si ! »

« Et moi, je te dis que non. »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

George s'exclama.

« Je t'ai eu ! »

Fred grogna en s'affalant sur le canapé derrière lui.

« Il n'empêche, que cela ne se passera pas comme cela ! »

George sourit.

« Bien sûr, que si, puisque que j'ai gagné. »

« C'est un débat bien trop important, pour qu'il se joue par un quelconque combat de regards, ou même un vulgaire jeu de volonté. »

George s'affala à son tour sur le canapé à côté de son frère.

Un homme grand, aux longs cheveux sombre était apparut dans la pièce, avec le son caractéristique du transplanage.

Fred gémit.

« Mais Reg !... » fit-il suppliant.

Le nouvel arrivant fit une moue sarcastique.

« Il n'y a pas de, ''Mais Reg'', j'ai déjà dis non !Vous n'avez rien à débattre. »

Se fut George qui parla cette fois.

« Et puis d'abord, comment sais-tu que nous avons fait un combat de regards, puisque tu viens d'arriver ? »

Le sourire de l'ex-serpentard, et fier de l'être, s'accentua, alors qu'il s'approchait des deux autres.

« Parce que je vous connais par cœur. »

Les jumeaux sourirent.

« Mais tu nous aimes comme même, hein, Reg ? »

Le brun soupira agacé.

« Je ne sais pas, vous êtes tout le temps, tellement... agaçants ! »

« Mais toi, tu es tellement sérieux … mais on t'aimes comme même, hein Fred ?! »

L'autre hocha la tête et ajouta.

« Ouais, nous on t'aimes tout le temps, même quand tu va aux toilettes. »

« Ouais même quand tu vomis tout le contenue de ton estomac » ajouta George en souriant.

« Ouais ! Même quand tu as mal à la tête et que tu ne veux pas faire l'amour. »

« Même quand tu colles tes pieds gelés contre nous dans le lit. » compléta George.

Regulus soupira, en s'asseyant sur un des accoudoirs du canapé.

Ses deux amours étaient tellement pénibles au quotidien, toujours un truc débile à dire ou à faire, jamais calmes, toujours gamins.

Alors que les deux autres avaient enfin arrêtés de débiter des âneries, il prit enfin la parole.

« J'ai dis non, on aura pas de chien. »

Les deux roux soupirèrent de défaite.

(Vous ne croyez comme même pas que les jumeaux maléfiques, auraient grandis en seulement 21 ans?)

 _21 ans dans la passé._

« Putain m'énerve pas ! »

Grogna Draco en bousculant un gamin du futur qui lui portait sur les nerfs.

« Mais je te demande uniquement un petit... »

Draco se tourna vers le première année, le regard noir.

« Je l'ai déjà dit, et je le répète, Non ! »

« Mais pourquoi c'est seulement... »

« Rien ! J'ai l'air d'être son agent ? Ou même son directeur de Com ? Non ! Bien sûr que non puisque je ne le suis pas!Si il ne le fais pas dans le futur, il ne le fait certainement pas dans le passé, et puis me le demander à moi ? On vie dans quel monde ? »

Il s'éloigna et l'autre élève ne commit heureusement pas l'erreur de le suivre. Sage décision.

Le blond marmonna, après avoir balancé le mot de passe de leur dortoir.

« Non mais ! Un autographe ? On aura tout entendu ! »

Un jeune homme à la peau basané, se précipita vers les appartements de son vampire préféré.

Une fois entré, il fit un dérapage contrôlé, et sauta dans les bras de son amant.

« Cela se confirme ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

« Ho oui mon amour ! » fit le plus âgé, on saisissant une des longues jambes de son amant pour l'amener autour de sa hanche.

« Et tu sais comment on va fêter cela ? » demanda Vlad.

Blaise sauta légèrement pour enserrer son amour de sa deuxième jambe.

« Non, je ne sais pas... montre moi donc. »

Le roi vampire sourit à belles dents, avant d'embrasser passionnément son jeune amant.

Cette nuit là, il le lui montra.

Théodore était assit nonchalamment dans le fauteuil de sa seigneurie de Serpentard, un pied posé sur l'accoudoir, le genoux replié, les jambes largement écartés. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, et ses cheveux délicieusement en bataille.

Il savait que Draco allait arriver, et il savourait d'avance le goût des événements avenir.

« Non mais ! Un autographe ? On aura tout entendu ! »

Le sourire du jeune vampire s'accentua devant la colère évidente du jeune blond.

Cet instant allait être délicieux, plus aucun doute n'était possible.

Draco n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de se jeter sur son fauteuil attitré.

Et il s'apprêta à le faire quand, il perçut un problème.

Un problème de taille, en fait.

Quelqu'un était assit dans SON fauteuil.

Pire encore, ce n'était pas un première année, ou même un enfant du futur, il aurait pu les excuser, et simplement les virer de sa place, en grognant.

Mais non.

C'était un dernière année, et pas n'importe qui. Théodore Nott, et il eut une brève inquiétude, il n'était pas certain de convaincre celui là de lui rendre son fauteuil avec ses techniques habituelles.

Mais pas la peine, de s'inquiéter cela devait être une erreur.

« Pas vraiment non, mon Dragon... »

Draco fixa son camarade de classe dans les yeux, les pupilles dilatés.

Draco s'approcha alors avec agressivité.

Sors de ma tête ! Et dégage de MON fauteuil !

Hurla Draco dans sa tête. De son parrain il ne l'acceptait déjà pas, mais alors de la part... de la part de ce... ce voleur de fauteuil !Cela l' insupportait. La légimancie le mettait hors de lui, peut être parce que cet art était hors de sa portée ?

En réponse à son cris mental, Draco ne reçut qu'un immense sourire.

Et cela l'énerva encore plus, si c'était même possible.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille du Serpentard. Comme à son habitude pour intimider les autres.

« Dégage maintenant ! »

Seulement au lieu de frissonner d'effroi, l'autre rit et referma ses jambes sur Draco. Le renversant contre lui.

Draco resta un moment immobile, d'étonnement.

Il souffla, changeant de tactique, se faisant doucereux.

« Théodore ? Mais que fais-tu ? »

Le brun ricana et murmura à l'oreille de l'autre, ses lèvres frôlant à chaque mot la peau délicate.

« Je prend ce qui est à moi. »

Draco eut un rire forcé, alors qu'il remuait vainement pour échapper à l'étreinte dominatrice de son camarade de Maison.

« Mon siège ? »

« Entre autres... »

Le blond fronça les sourcils incompréhension.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Le brun le tira à lui, l'asseyant sur ses genoux.

« Mmhm, laisse moi réfléchir. »

Draco remua d'inconfort, même si assez étrangement ses instincts ne se révoltaient pas contre l'étreinte dominante ET possessive, son esprit si.

Par Merlin, il était un dominant et par dessus cela, l'héritier d'un des plus grand clan d'elf Sylvain du royaume elfique.

Il ne pouvait être malmené de cette façon, il releva le menton.

''Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous! Je veux juste, que tu me lâche... Et puis tu te prend pour qui ? Tu n'a aucunement le droit de me prendre mon... »

Théodore interrompit sa tirade rageuse en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à le repousser, ses instincts se réveillèrent et prirent possession de lui. Le poussant à se rapprocher encore davantage de l'autre, à passer ses mains dans ses boucles brunes en batailles, à enserrer ses hanches de ses cuisses, il était prit de frénésie, il ne contrôlait plus son corps, ni ses mouvements.

Il gémissait indécemment et se frottait tout aussi indécemment contre Théodore.

Il était tellement prit dans sa passion qu'il n'entendit pas, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir.

« Taliane? J'ai quelque chose à te... » cria Harry en entrant dans la salle.

Il s'interrompit devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Il gémit. « Draco... »

Le blond tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Théo, mais l'autre ne le laissait pas partir.

Il venait de commettre un sacrilège, il venait de trahir son compagnon destiné.

Il gémit à son tour, et Théo le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Tout à sa peine Harry ne se rendit pas compte que ses oreilles se mirent à le gratter.

Il vainquit son chagrin, pour proclamer avec colère.

« Nous ne sommes même pas encore lié, que tu... que tu..., Malfoy ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

Sur ces paroles, il s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

Draco sentit à son tour des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

Théodore le serra tendrement contre lui. Il devait protéger son compagnon.

Draco venait d'être rejeté par son compagnon, et s'était douloureux, très douloureux.

Pour me faire pardonner de ma très longue absence, je publie un très long chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.


	14. Chapter 17, reddition Serpentarde

Bonsoir!

Moi voilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je cherche une beta, cela intéresserait quelqu'un? Mon orthographe est vraiment pas terrible, et j'ai reçu quelques critiques à ce propos.

J'ai une question, comme ça... Quel couple préférez vous? Le favoris aura le droit à un chapitre complet. :)

Chapitre 17; Reddition Serpentarde.

Dante se promenait dans les couloirs du château, il s'ennuyait ferme. Sans ses compagnons, et sans son travail.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses frères et sœurs, mais dans le passé il se sentait oppressé, pas à sa place.  
Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire "Quiditch", il fut plaqué contre un mur.  
Il ne se débattit même pas, il avait reconnu l'odeur de son agresseur, enfin plutôt de ses agresseurs.  
Il sourit et s'appuya contre le mur, de façon lascive.  
Vlad le regarda surprit.  
« N'as-tu pas eu peur ? »  
Dante sourit.  
« C'était le but ? »  
Blaise répliqua.  
« Bien sûr que non ! »  
« Pourquoi n'as-tu même pas été effrayé ? »  
Dante ricana.  
« De vous ? Face à moi, vous n'êtes que des chatons. »  
Vlad et Blaise dévoilèrent leurs dents, fâchés d'être traités de chatons.  
Dante secoua la tête.  
« Idiots ! » dit-il avec affection.  
« Vous êtes mes amours, bien sur, que je vous reconnaîtrais entre mille, et bien sûr que vous ne me feriez pas le moindre mal. »  
Les deux autres soupirèrent.  
« C'est vrai, alors » souffla Blaise avec bonheur.  
Dante dévoila également ses dents effilés.  
« N'y pense même pas ! Je ne suis pas ton calice. Tu es mon âme, et le seul moment durant lequel, tu as le droit de me mordre c'est quand tu es enceint. »  
Blaise fronça les sourcils.  
« Mais alors comment... ? »  
Vlad lui été passé à autre chose.  
« Dante ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu es un vampire ? »  
« C'est inexact, je suis un hybride. »  
Vlad, souleva les longs cheveux de son compagnon pour observer ses oreilles.  
Pointues.  
« Je ne peux y croire, rien que l'odeur de ton sang m'enivre. »  
insista Blaise.  
« Mais je t'assure que si. »  
Se moqua Dante.  
« Je suis un elf dominant. » fit-il, les sourcils levés, les défiants de le contredire.  
« Personne ne me mort, personne ne mort un dominant. »  
Un rire féminin éclata.  
« Demande voir son avis à Draco ! »  
Dante cogna sa tête contre le mur, derrière lui.  
« Cassandra, toujours là quand on ne veut pas de toi ! »  
Elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'hybride.  
Faisant grogner ses deux compagnons.  
« Stop ! C'est ma meilleure amie. »  
« Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter. » bouda Blaise.  
Dante leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Blaise, la discussion est clause, non ,c'est non. »  
Cassandra soupira à son tour.  
« Par l'enfer Dante ! Arrête avec tes idioties. »  
« Je ne te permet pas ! »  
« Cela tombe bien, je me permet toute seule. »  
Dante soupira devant l'air déterminé de son amie.  
« Très bien, mais on ne me reprochera pas d'avoir essayé.Peut être en ai-je marre d'être un garde mangé ? »  
Cassandra éclata de rire.  
« Bon dieux si Blaise et Vlad t'entendaient ! »  
« Mais nous sommes là ! » s'écrièrent les deux autres.  
« Évidement ! »  
Cassandra pinça l'oreille de Dante.  
« Dit-leur ! Dit leur, je te dis ! »  
L'autre se buta.  
« Dis leur, ou je t'y force. »  
« c'est bon ! » cria t-il, alors que la douleur de son oreille devenait sourde.  
Ses deux compagnons le fixaient, attendant les confessions promises.  
Il détourna les yeux, et souffla.  
« Bon, en fait je ne suis pas un dominant et je me laisse mordre... par vous deux. »  
Blaise, s'écria en l'étreignant.  
« Mais c'est génial ! »  
Vlad lui resta plus calme, cependant une étincelle de colère brillait dans ses yeux.  
Dante voulut reculer, mais il était déjà contre le mur.  
« Vlad » souffla Blaise pour tenter de le calmer.  
Mais l'autre continua à avancer.  
Cassandra s'éclipsa, leur laissant de l'intimité.  
Vlad, saisit, les cheveux de son compagnon rebelle d'une poigne sure.  
« Mens moi, encore de cette façon et tu ne pourra pas t'asseoir pendant une semaine. »  
C'était une menace et une promesse.  
Dante dégluti, puis enfonça ses ongles dans la main qui lui tenait les cheveux.  
« J'ai peux être menti sur pas mal de chose, mais une chose était vrai. Vous êtes mes chatons. Jamais tu ne t'avancerais à me blesser. »  
Vlad ricana.  
« Mais qui a parlé de te faire du mal ? Tu me suppliera de le faire. »  
Dante poussa l'autre, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
Alors, il passa sous ses bras et souffla en s'enfuyant en courant.  
« Peut être, peut être pas. »

RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG-RL-FG

Remus était assis à son bureau dans la bibliothèque, bibliothèque qui était par ailleurs totalement vide.  
Mais le calme ne fut que passager, car bientôt une meute de loup envahit son territoire.  
« Par Merlin, papa, tu aurais pissé dans tout les coins, que la pièce ne serais pas plus imprégné de ton odeur. »  
L'un des garçon gifla l'arrière de la tête de celui qui venait de parler.  
« Par Morgane, Ange ! Ton langage. »  
« Par les culottes de Merlin, tu passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Severus ces derniers temps, Abel. »  
Remus était perdu, que faisait ces enfants, ici?  
Le plus grand prit la parole.  
« On ne s'est pas encore présenté. Moi c'est Abel. »  
Le jeune homme était le portait craché de Greyback, la même taille, la même carnation de peau, la même stature, la même voix. Même ses cheveux avaient le gris argenté caractéristique de son géniteur.  
« Moi, c'est Ange. Le plus malpolie de la portée. » ricana t-il.  
« Et le moins beau » répliqua Adam.  
Ange était contrairement à ce que disait son frère, d'une beauté ensorcelante, plus délicat que son frère mais non moins puissant, c'était un loup, nul doute la dessus, même ses yeux couleur whisky, ne trompaient personne, dans son regard flottait la bête qui prenait possession de lui à chaque pleine lune. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés très court.  
« Moi c'est Adam, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus... »  
« Humble. » ricana Abel.  
Lui, Remus le connaissait, c'était celui avec lequel, Greyback et lui avait parlé, le jour d'avant.  
Sa posture et ses paroles indiquaient qu'il était arrogant, mais ses yeux eux disaient tout autre chose, c'était un jeune homme doux.  
C'est Adam qui poursuivit.  
« Et lui c'est Alexei, l'asexué de la bande. »  
Alexei gronda mais laissa son frère parler à sa place.  
« Discret et fouineur, c'est le plus mystérieux de nous tous. »  
Alexei ricana.  
Remus avait du mal à croire que ce beau loup, puisse être asexué comme le disait son frère. Emmanait de lui la puissance de son loup, la passion de sa bête, et l'humanité de sa part humaine, les loups-garou sont des êtres profondément sexuels.  
« Moi c'est Felix, et lui c'est Sasha, on est le deux faces d'une même pièce, Sasha est timide et introverti, et moi... je ne le suis pas. » conclue ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Après un instant de silence, c'est Abel qui reprit la parole.  
« J'aimerais juste savoir une chose...Pourquoi as-tu dit à Père, que nous n'étions pas tes enfants ? Nous ne venons pas d'une autre dimension, nous sommes simplement l'avenir, il n'y a aucune inconnue. »  
Remus soupira.  
« Cela vous paraît il si impossible, que je ne m'imagine pas finir ma vie avec Fenrir, et avoir des enfants ? »  
« Oui. » répliquèrent tous d'une même voix.  
Alexei dit.  
« Il suffit de te laisser aller, Papa. Père ne te ferra jamais de mal, si c'est ce que tu crains. »  
Abel ricana.  
« Tu t'improvise Psychomage, Alex ? D'abord c'est Taliane, et ensuite Papa. »  
Alexei ne sembla pas goûter à la blague.  
« Ha ! Et qui a traumatisé Taliane ? Et Papa ? Celui rejette la faute sur moi, aura à faire à moi. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à passer derrière chacun d'entre vous. »  
« Alexei » fit doucement Remus.  
« Je ne suis pas effrayé par votre père, simplement... »  
« Tu ne veux pas de lui. » répliqua Abel, renfrogné.  
« Ce n'est pas cela, mais... »  
« Il ne m'aime pas encore assez, pour s'imaginer avoir des enfants avec moi. J'accepte cela... pour le moment. »  
Fit Fenrir en entra dans la pièce.  
Il respira fort.  
« N'est-ce pas Père, que si il avait pisé partout cela n'aurait pas senti plus fort son odeur. »  
Fenrir pencha la tête, pour exprimer son accord.  
« Tu vois Abel ! » répliqua Ange.

DM-TN

Draco tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Théodore, pour courir après son compagnon.  
Mais l'autre refusait obstinément de le relâcher.  
"Chut!...Chut... Calme toi d'abord. Chut, il ne t'a pas vraiment rejeté, pas vraiment."  
Draco cessa peu à peu de remuer, s'apaisant dans les bras de l'autre.  
Théo releva la tête du blond, qui était allé se poser dans le creux de son épaule.  
"N'ai crainte, mon Dragon, n'ai crainte..."  
Le blond secoua la tête, tentant de s'éclaircir l'esprit.  
Les doigts du vampire, étaient venu se promener dans les longs cheveux blonds, massant avec douceur le cuir chevelu.  
"Je ne... que fais..." Le jeune Malfoy finit par soupirer abattu.  
"Tu as aimé, n'est-ce pas" demanda le brun si doucement, que Draco dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.  
Draco enfonça son nez dans le cou pâle de l'autre Serpentard. Respirant profondément son odeur.  
"Le baiser..." précisa calmement Théodore.  
Draco rougit, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.  
"Bien sur que non." affirma t-il.  
Pourtant, ses paroles furent contredites par ses actes  
Il frotta son nez dans la nuque de l'autre.  
"Tu sais que ce n'est pas grave."  
Le blond releva la tête brusquement, regardant son camarade droit dans les yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu nuit envoutant.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu raconte bien sur que c'est grave! J'ai trompé Harry."  
Théo leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Tu crois réellement que tu en aurais été capable?"  
"Les faits parlent d'eux même." répliqua Draco vexé.  
Théo caressa la joue de son futur compagnon du bout des doigts.  
"Ne raconte pas de bêtises... Ne le sens tu donc pas?"  
"Quoi donc?" fit-il les sourcils froncés.  
Théo prit une des mains du blond pour la porter à son visage, dégageant auparavant les mèches blondes.  
Leurs mains jointes atteignirent les oreilles de l'elf.  
Elf qui pâlit brusquement.  
"Non"  
"Ho que si." répliqua le brun avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Draco secoua la tête.  
"C'est impossible...cela ne se peut."  
Il marmonna plus doucement.  
"Un futur chef de clan, aux oreilles pointues, c'est du jamais vu."  
Théodore éclata de rire.  
"Pourtant, tu n'es pas un elf, comment pourrais tu être plus dominant que moi? Ce n'est pas logique."  
Théodore afficha un large sourire en levant les sourcils.  
Draco fit la moue, et réfléchit.  
"Un Draconis?"  
Théodore secoua la tête sans se départir de son grand sourire.  
Draco fonça les sourcils en l'observant.  
"Un Incube?"  
"Elf des ténèbres?"  
Devant les signes négatifs de l'autre, il soupira.  
"Je donne ma langue au chat... A moins que... un petit indice?"  
Le sourire de Théodore s'accentua, il sourit à belles dents.  
Draco tressaillit, et voulut se reculer.  
"Tss, ne bouge pas de là." siffla le brun, sans se faire menaçant pour autant.  
"Un vampire?"  
Théodore rentra ses crocs, et son sourire se fit immédiatement beaucoup moins menaçant.  
"Bien sur, je suis l'héritier de la couronne. Mais cela doit rester un secret." fit-il impérieux, bien mal serait celui qui s'aviserait de le contredire.  
Draco n'avait jamais vu son ami si puissant, et cela lui faisait ressentir des choses bizarres.  
Il avait toujours su que Théodore avait du charme, qu'il était attirant avec ses manières d'intellectuel. Mais cette aura sauvage et dangereuse, le rendait aux yeux de Draco... Sexy.  
"Combien pour tes pensées?" demanda Théodore, le sortant de ses pensées.  
"Beaucoup trop pour toi." s'amusa Draco en plaisantant.  
Théodore le fixa un moment dans les yeux puis haussa les épaules, passant à autre chose.  
"Ce n'est pas pour frapper où cela fait mal, mais nous avons tout de même un problème sur le dos." affirma le brun.  
Draco se renfrogna en opinant.  
"Et si pour commencer, tu me relâchais." proposa Draco avec espoir.  
"Mais bien sûr, mon Dragon..." Draco soupira de soulagement.  
"Dans un instant." ajouta Théodore en ricanant.  
Draco commençait à en avoir marre, se laisser faire de cette façon n'était pas dans sa nature, non pas qu'il n'appréciais pas, c'était plutôt qu'il ne se le permettait pas.  
"Putain! Tu ne m'a pas entendu la première fois? Lâche moi, et rend moi mon fauteuil, et puis dégage, tu as tout gâché avec Harry."  
Théodore en réponse le regarda simplement.  
"Tu as fini? Parce que je n'ai pas que cela à faire..."  
"Tu n'as pas que..." Draco secoua la tête.  
"Je n'y crois pas, c'est de la condescendance? De l'ennui? De l'arrogance? De l'indifférence?"  
Théodore plaqua ses mains sur les reins de Draco, le rapprochant de lui, pressant contre lui la preuve de son désir pour lui.  
"Mmhm, de l'indifférence tu dis ? De la condescendance? Tu n'es plus un gamin que l'on peut regarder de haut...De l'ennui, surement pas, je m'amuse follement en fait. De l'arrogance? peut être, pour ma part je dirais plutôt de la confiance en soi, tu ne m'effraye pas Draco, je ne vais pas faire semblant uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Cette résistance est inutile, cependant j'accepte le fait que tu ne l'accepte pas dans un claquement de doigts, je sais que tu as de la fierté plus qu'il n'en faut."  
Draco resta époustouflé, sa virilité s'éveillant contre Théodore, alors que son esprit était loin d'être d'accord.  
Et pourtant il gémit, d'une façon si indécente, que cela lui donna le vertige.  
"Ton corps doit entrer en symbiose avec ton esprit..." murmura Théodore à un souffle du visage de l'autre garçon.  
Draco réfléchit, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun.  
Il sentait leur souffle se percuter entre eux. Il sentait les mains du Serpentard chauffer contre sa peau. Les yeux dans les yeux ils semblaient suspendu dans le temps. Draco savait que Théodore avait raison, qu'ils s'appartenaient, il devait accepter cela, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'au début il ne lui mènerais pas la vie dure. Pardi, il n'étais pas un soumis!  
Pourtant il céda, fragilisé par la dispute d'avec son compagnon initial, et par l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient tout deux l'un envers l'autre.  
Il approcha leur visage, et se fut lui cette fois qui scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser d'abord doux puis plus passionné. Une danse de langues et de souffles, de mains contre la peau bouillonnante de l'autre.  
Se fut également Draco qui brisa leur étreinte pour respirer.  
Quand il eu reprit son souffle, il rit.  
"Tu aurais pu continuer très longtemps sans même avoir à respirer."  
Théodore haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.  
"Nous devrions retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs, j'ai des choses à penser."  
"A quel propos?"  
Théodore sourit gentiment.  
"Harry, il nous faut un plan."  
Draco sourit à son tour retrouva sa joie perdu, la simple idée de confectionner une ruse l'emplissait de bonheur, il adorait cela.  
Et soudainement, il pensa qu'avoir un Serpentard comme deuxième compagnon pouvait avoir des avantages.


	15. 18On est pas au bout de nos découvertes

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, à nouveau vraiment long plus de cinq mille mots. Mais, je ne pouvais en faire moins tout en parlant de Draco, des jumeaux Waesley, de Harry, de Taliane, de Abel, de Hermione et même un peu de Regulus.

Toujours aucun intéressé pour le rôle de Beta?

Alors quel est votre couple favoris?

 **Chapitre 17. On est pas au bout de nos découvertes...**

Pourtant, au lieu d'aller directement à son dortoir comme l'avait réclamé Théodore, il fit plutôt escale à tous les dortoirs de ses enfants, les réveillant d'une façon qui ne pouvait que très difficilement être définit comme douce.

Il ajouta en se rendant chez son aîné.

"Va également chercher Théodore Junior et Melinda." Encore à moitié endormit, Dante avait acquiescé sans poser de questions.

Quand tout ses enfants arrivèrent, Drago, lui était tranquillement assis dans le siège du prince de Serpentard, après tout qui pouvait savoir, qu'il avait été plus ou moins déchu de sa position par les baisers infiniment tentateurs d'un prince vampire, loin d'être froid? A part évidemment le vampire précédemment nommé?

Il demanda à la ronde.

"Alors, comme cela Théodore est un ami de la famille?"

Sa voix était plus froide qu'il ne l'avait souhaité, pourtant, il poursuivit.

"Taliane, Théodore n'est pour toi que ton parrain?"

Certes il était dure dans sa façon de s'adresser à eux mais par Merlin, ils lui avaient menti sans impunité. Il avait le droit d'être vexé d'avoir été ainsi trompé. Et puis il avait encore du mal à avaler qu'il avait sept enfants, cinq c'était déjà dur à accepter alors sept, n'en parlons même pas...

Cependant, il commença à se radoucir quand il vit sa cadette trembler, et l'entendit murmurer.

"Dis Théo, tu crois que papa'Go est fâché contre moi?"

Il finit de se détendre quand il vit, un des plus âgés de ses enfants, Théo devina t-il, encadrer de son bras les épaules frêles de sa soeur.

Qui pouvait rester froid devant la marque d'un tel amour fraternel? Pas lui en tout cas, il avait toujours été un enfant unique.

Il demanda plus doucement.

"Combien d'entre vous ai-je porté?" il avait comprit précédemment, que Théodore ne se laisserait jamais soumettre.

Dante ricana, il savait que se serait une des premières questions, voir même le première que leur père finirait par leur poser, une fois qu'il aurait découvert toute la vérité. Et il avait eu raison.

"Trois."

"Lesquels?"

"Taliane qui est un hybride Vampire et elf, Mélinda qui est vampire et moi, je suis également un hybride."

Draco se frota le nez.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais des trio, mais.."

"Peu ou proue, rien..."

Dante soupira.

"C'est toi qui m'a tout appris. Vous fonctionnez comme un couple classique seulement vous êtes trois. Tu n'as certes porté que trois d'entre nous, mais dés notre naissance à chaqu'un, vous avez procédé à une adoption magique pleinière. Ce qui fait que nous portons tout les sept, votre patrimoine génétique à tous les trois."

Draco s'affaisa dans son siège. Il n'avait que 18 ans, cela faisait lourd à porter pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils réfléchissant, puis écarquilla les yeux.

"Rappelle moi ton âge Dante?"

"J'ai 21 ans."

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, libres de tout gel.

"Mais..."

Dante sourit de plus belle.

"Hé oui, avant la fin de l'année tu aura été mis gros..."

Draco s'étouffa dans sa salive.

"Je ne peux y croire..."

Dante haussa les épaules.

"Peu m'importe..."

Draco se plongea dans ses pensées, durant de longues minutes. Puis, semblant en sortir il s'adressa gentiement à ses enfants.

"Je vous ai surtout demandé de venir ici, pour vous dire, que je savais la verité, et qu'il était inutile de mettre Melinda et Théo de côté, je me doute que cela devait être douloureux d'être ignoré par ses parents."

Les concernés sourirent.

"Tu sais nous n'avons même pas encore parlé avec Papa'ry" répliqua Basil.

"Je pense que c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas là depuis lontemps et que je suis souvent avec vous. Il m'évitait pas mal jusqu'à présent, et je crois pas que cela ne va s'arranger, cela va empirer même."

Dante haussa un sourcil.

"Ne me dis pas qu'ils vous as vu vous bécoter toi et Théodore? Vous deux, vous êtes de vrais lapins."

La bouche de Draco béha.

"Non..."

Dante haucha la tête tristement.

"Moi?"

Se fut au tour de Taliane d'haucher la tête.

"Oui, toi!"

 _Potter à Serpentard- Potter à Serpentard- Potter à Serpentard- Potter à Serpentard-_

Abel serra tendrement son compganon contre lui. Son si beau compagnon, son magnifique compagnon, son talentueux compagnon, son compagnon enceint, très enceint, de lui.

Il en était telement heureux, même plus que d'être le futur alpha de sa meute, pour cela il avait le temps de voir venir, alors que son enfant... c'était pour bientôt.

Il passa des mains possésives sur le ventre enflé de son amour.

"J'ai hâte qu'il soit là!"

"Tu veux plutôt dire que tu as hâte que je ne sois plus gros comme une baleine, mon ventre est telement énorme que je ne vois plus mes pieds."

En posant ses mains, sur les épaules du Médicomage, il le retourna afin qu'il se retrouve parfaitement face à lui, gentiement.

"Pour moi tu es toujours aussi beau et désirable."

Il le pensait.

''Tu mens, je suis énorme..." pleurnicha le jeune homme.

"Mais non, mon amour."

Il le lui prouva en l'embrassant passionément, et en lui saisissant la main pour presser cette dernière contre sa virilité dressé.

L'autre rigola en s'éloignant de son amant.

"Tu es vraiement aveugle, mon amour."

Abel éclata de rire.

"Plus sérieusement, je venais pour te parler de mon frère."

Joan haussa un sourcil.

"Mmhm, lequel?"

Abel se lécha les lèvres en observant son compagnon si appétisant.

"Le plus doux et pénible à la fois."

Joan réfléchit en se mordant les lèvres d'une façon si tentante...

"Mmhm, Adam? Tu viens en fait me parler de Taliane n'est-ce pas?"

Abel acquiesca.

"Taliane semble mal prendre l'approche 'sauvage' de mon frère, il... comment dire, il s'en effarouche? Pourtant je trouve qu'Adam se modère pas mal."

"Et tu viens me demander mon avis, puisque j'ai comme qui dirait de l'experience dans la relation avec un loup garou au sang chaud?"

"C'est exactement cela, mon amour si perspicace."

"Mon cas était un peu différent, je veux dire, je ne suis pas en partie prédateur, comme lui l'est. Et puis j'ai pris tes approches comme des compliments. Je n'ai jamais pensé à cela comme à une agression. Cependant, quand tu as compris que nous etions compagnons, nous ne nous connaissions pas encore. Alors, que Taliane et Adam sont amis depuis l'enfance, et Taliane a toujours été amoureux de lui. Je suppose qu'en fait, il a peur, car ton frère ne s'est jamais intéressé à lui de cette façon avant qu'il n'acquiert l'âge de maturité sexuel." expliqua Joan.

"Mais tout le monde sait que Adam ne voulait pas être avec lui de peur, qu'une fois adulte, il rencontre son éventuel compagnon destiné, et qu'il ne soit pas Taliane, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était de le blesser,." répliqua Abel.

"Adam savait très certainement au fond de son coeur que Taliane était son compagnon de vie, pourtant on sait bien que les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables... "poursuivit le jeune médicomage.

"Bien sur, en plus Taliane a eut son héritage après Adam, donc même quand il a su qu'il était son compagnon, il ne savait toujours pas si la réciproque était vrai; alors il a encore attendu pour éviter de priver Taliane de son véritable compagnon."

Joan haussa un sourcil.

"Tu sais bien mon amour, que les loups sont profondemments possessifs envers leurs compagnons. Il aurait tué l'éventuel ennemi."

"Bien sur que non, Adam est telement calme... maudéré."

Abel saisit la nuque de son amant, pour amener sa tête vers son visage. Frotant leurs nez ensemble.

"C'est un loup, sous ses abords civilisés. Je t'assure qu'il l'aurait tué, rapidement pour éviter trop de douleur à son te rappelle de Thomas?"

Joan repoussa son compagnon en grimaçant.

"J'ai toujours cet évènement en travers de la gorge."

"Tu étais mon compagnon, il était ton petit ami, je ne t'avais pas encore fait mien. Relie deux à deux. Mon comportement était totalement justifé."

"Tu as faillis le tuer alors, qu'il m'avait seulement embrassé!"

Abel grogna.

"Et je l'aurais fait, si mon père n'était pas intervenu. Je le regrête encore, d'ailleurs. Il était un lâche."

"Un lâche, parce qu'il s'est enfuit après que tu lui ai presque arraché la gorge?Pour ma part je remercie le ciel, que Fenrir ait été présent."

"Parfaitement, il t'a laisser avec deux loups réputés sauvages, alors qu'il a eut la preuve de ma capacité à la violence, violence qu'il pensait en plus à ce moment là, gratuite. J'appelle cela de la lâcheté; sinon je ne m'appelle pas Abel Greyback!"

Joan leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

"Pour en revenir au sujet principal, je pense que Taliane doit simplement s'avouer qu'il est fou amoureux de ton frère et que l'inverce est également plus que réciproque. Cela leur simplifiera la vie, ainsi que la notre. Adam est telement malheureux depuis cet été."

Abel fit la moue.

"Moi aussi je suis malheureux."

Joan le fxa attentivement de bas en haut, et constatant son excitation grandissante, sourit.

"Je vois cela, vient donc là que je te rende plus heureux."

Abel ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, et se jeta dans les bras tendres de son amant.

 _Potter à Serpentard- Potter à Serpentard- Potter à Serpentard- Potter à Serpentard-_

 _Chez les gryffons_.

Fred et George Weasley étaient de retour à Poudlard. Ils avaient passés l'équivalence pour leur sixième année et allaient pour des raisons pratiques rejoindre la huitième année.

Pas qu'ils avaient particulièrement envie de reprendre leurs études, mais pour continuer leur affaire, ils étaient à présent dans l'obligation d'obtenir au moins leurs aspics de potions et de sortilèges, selon le courrier qu'ils avaient reçu du ministère de la magie.

"Hé dis, George! Tu crois que certains des nombreux Weasley venu de futur, pourraient être nos enfants?"

Fit Fred en sautant sur place d'exitation.

Seamus répliqua taquin.

"Quelle femme pourrait bien être assez irrésponsable, pour faire un enfant à l'un de vous deux?"

Cela fit rire Dean, qui était toujours collé à Seamus depuis qu'il avait apprit que son rêve de toujours serait concrêtisé dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

Les sentiments qu'il portait à Seamus étaient partagés, alors il nageait dans un nuage de bonheur.

Fred haussa un sourcils en donnant une bourade à Seamus.

"Une femme? Qui t'a parlé d'une femme? Hein George, quand a-t'on parlé d'une femme?"

George ricana.

"Pour sûr jamais!"

Dean haussa les deux sourcils d'éttonement.

"Mais... Fred n'étais-tu pas sorti avec Angélina?"

Le roux fit un geste nonchalent de la main.

"On fait tous des erreures."

"C'est clair Forge!"

Fred tapa dans la main levé de son frère.

"Je dirais même parfaitement clair, mon frère."

"Je souhaite vraiment de tout mon coeur que vous n'ayez eut aucun enfants, vous êtes telement des cas."

"Forge!" hurla Fred d'une voix aigue.

George tapota le dos de son frère.

"Il ne le pensait pas, mon chéri. Il ne nous juge pas à notre juste valeur."

Fred pressa son front contre celui de son frère, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment.

"Il est simplement jaloux, parce qu'il sait que nous sommes les meilleurs."

"Tu as raison."

Ils se séparèrent, en souriant.

Puis, soudain il se décomposa.

"Qui a-t'il, Fred?"paniqua George devant la moue de son frère adoré.

"N'as-tu pas vu des roux à Serpentards? Imagine qu'on ait copulés avec des Serpentards?"

"Roux ne signifie pas forcement Weasley" souffla Seamus.

"Effectivement, tu peux parler l'irlandais!" répliqua George.

Seamus rougit de colère.

"Je ne suis pas roux, je suis blond! Dis leur, Dean."

"Bien sur que non, tu n'es pas roux." fit Dean par simple gentillesse.

Fred sifflota en ricana.

"C'est beau l'amooouuur!"

George reprit en choeur son frère.

"C'est beau l'amooouuur!"

Ils chantaient terriblement mal.

Seamus cria en s'enfuyant.

"Finalement, je vous souhaite d'avoir épousés des Serpentards, qui vous auraient un peu calmés. Parce que vous êtes In-Support-Ables."

Fred sanglota contre l'épaule de George.

"C'est des bêtises, hein, George?! Il raconte n'importe quoi, on se serra trouvé dans le futur, de gentils Pouffsouffles, qui mourraient d'amour pour nous, hein? J'ai raison."

Geroge passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son frère.

"Je nous le souhaite, de tout coeur."

C'est à ce moment là, que la grosse dame, se mit à hurler.

"Un Serpent à Gryffondor."

Soudain, se fut, comme dans une fourmillaire, tous se mirent à hurler de concert, à fuir la pièce en courant dans tous les sens. En deux minutes, la pièce étaient vidée, les meubles renvercés, et seul restait l'écho des cris, et les deux Weasley immobiles, au centre, muets d'incompréhention.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, puis haussèrent les épaules.

Deux serpentards entrèrent effectivement dans la salle.

Comment le surent-ils, vous demandez vous?

Et bien, c'est simple les Serpentards ont cette aura froide et charismatique typique, un sourire sarcastique. L'intelligence brillait dans leurs yeux mais aussi une nuance d'une incomparable capacité à la malignité.

Ou, alors simplement grâce à leurs cravates vertes?

C'était une fille et un garçon.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir plus de 14 ans, ses cheveux étaient d'un beau roux foncé, ses yeux étaient eux d'un gris ardoise magnétique, elle avait le menton volontaire et avait un petit nez effronté. Le garçon lui était plus vieux, ses cheveux avaient le noir du charbon, ses joues étaient constellé de tâches de rousseur, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vif et malin.

Ils étaient très beau.

Fred s'écroula contre son frère, George se contenta lui, de fermer les paupières, fort.

Un rire angélique résonna dans la pièce, et Geroge rouvrit les yeux, pour voir la jeune fille sourire dévoilant ses dents du bonheur.

"Nous sommes Lys et Janvier Black." les présenta le plus vieux.

George leva les sourcils.

"Black, comme?"

"Comme... Regulus."

Fred tomba carrément dans les pommes cette fois.

George rattrapa son frère avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

"Le mélodrame et Papa cela ont toujours fait un." ricana à nouveau la jeune fille.

George laissa passer la remarque, car elle avait le mérite d'être vraie.

"Regulus et Fred? Mais Regulus est mort, non?"

Celle qui devait être Lys, rit à nouveau.

"Regulus, Fred et toi... Plutôt."

George cligna des paupières.

"Sérieusement?"

"Très sérieusement même."

"Mais je répète ma question, Regulus est décédé. Sirius n'a plus jamais été le même depuis la mort de son petit frère."

Janvier haussa les épaules.

George secoua fortement les épaules de son frère pour le réveiller.

Ils se fixèrent et hurlèrent.

"Dumbledore!"

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie du domaine des Gyffons. Mais leurs enfants leurs bloquèrent le passage.

"Vous savez ce que vous devez faire, avant d'aller hurler après le directeur toqué du Ciboulot?"

Ils crièrent cette fois, "Sirius."

"Oui tonton Sirius, a le droit de savoir le premier que son frère n'est pas mort. Il a aussi gagné le droit d'aller hurler après le tableau du directeur."

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

Et cette fois quand il coururent, les deux enfants les laissèrent passer.

Les deux enfants se fixèrent un large sourire aux lèvres.

"On aurait peut-être du leur donner le mot de passe des appartements de Sevy?" demanda Lys.

"Pour qu'ils les surmènent dans une situation compromettante?"

"Oui justement."

 _Potter à Serpentard- Potter à Serpentard- Potter à Serpentard- Potter à Serpentard-_

Une fois leurs enfants partis, les deux hommes se sautèrent dessus.

Mais le calme fut de courte durée, car quelqu'un toqua à la porte alors que Sirius avait une main indiscrète dans le pantalon de son amant.

Severus marmonna en gémissant

"Laisse, qui que cela soit, il repassera."

Sirius acquiesça et reprit ses activités, sous les encouragements enthousiastes de l'homme aux longs cheveux noir.

Pourtant, l'opportun insista

"Cela doit être important." fit Sirius en s'éloignant de son amour, sous les soupirs agacés de Severus.

Sirius alla ouvrir la porte.

L'opportun étaient en fait, des opportuns, roux et le sourire aux lèvres!

"Sirius tu tombes bien!"

L'animagus leur rendit leur sourires, il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié les deux jeunes hommes, qui lui faisait penser à lui dans ses années Poudlard.

"Ha oui? Pourquoi?" fit le plus vieux leva les sourcils au ciel.

"De la part de ces deux nigots, il faut s'attendre au pire, Siri'"

Sirius grogna en direction de son compagnon.

"Quand t'a t-on apprit le respect mon amour?"

Severus rougit, de se faire ainsi rabroué devant ses élèves.

Cependant, les deux jeunes eurent la décence d'ignorer la remarque.

"Sirius, ce que l'on a a te dire requiert ton entière attention."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien te dire qui requiert toute ton attention? Je me pose bien la question?"

"Severus!"

L'autre grogna mais poursuivit.

"Depuis des années tu ne peut mettre ton entière attention dans quoi que ce soit d'autre que de me faire l'amour."

Les deux roux rougirent.

"Pour sur, pour qu'autre chose que cela attire mon attention, il faudrait par exemple...?"

"Que ton frère ressuscite?"

"Exactement!" fit Sirius tristement.

"Mais justement ," cria Fred, pour se faire entendre.

Ce fut deux paires d'yeux étonnés qui se fixèrent brusquement sur lui.

"Regulus est en vie..." dit plus calmement Fred.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent, il mit un temps à réaliser, puis un orage de colère envie ses prunelles grise.

Il murmura péniblement." Dumbeldore".

Severus tente de retenir son amant, mais il lui échappa en souffla.

"Il faut que je le fasse."

Il s'enfuya la douleur au ventre, et le cœur brisé.

Severus lui, se remit plus vite, et fixa intrigué les jumeaux.

"Comment l'avez-vous apprit?"

"Officiellement Lys et Janvier Weasley... En vérité ils sont des Black."

Severus haussa un sourcils.

"Reg'? Avec vous deux? Votre génération est pourri, beaucoup trop d'alliances Serpentards/ Gryffondors"

"Vous pouvez parler, Black" ricana Fred.

Severus plissa les paupières.

"Frères par alliances, je ne peux y croire."

"Nous non plus..." ricana George.

Fred se frotta les tempes semblant réfléchir à propos de quelque chose de la plus grande importance. Quelque chose d'infiniment sérieux.

Il ne faut pas reprocher sa réaction au pauvre Severus, il avait été très émotionnellement éprouvé ces dernières heures. En effet, il ne se méfia pas, pourtant il aurait du savoir, que concernant les jumeaux si célèbres, il ne fallait jamais attendre une once de sérieux.

"Dites-nous Mr Black... Vous qui avez fait votre scolarité avec Sirius et Régulus... Dites-nous à quel point Regulus est sexy!"

Devant la question du jeune homme les pupilles du plus vieux s'étrécirent.

"Vous...vous."

"Dites-nous simplement, comparé à Sirius comment il est? Si il est aussi sexy, alors..."

Severus pinça ses lèvres, écumant de rage. Pourtant, il se contenta de claquer la porte. Non pas, parce qu'il était devenu plus tempéré, mais il voulait surtout éviter toute éventuelle représailles de son mari pour avoir dans un accès de rage violenté ses beaux-frères. Sirius était très sensible au sujet de la famille.

"J'ai fais mes petites recherches, auprès des enfants." s'exclama Colin.

 _Charlie Weasley/ Viktor Krum_

 **cela détonne !**

 _Luna Lovegood/ Percy Weasley_

 _ **vraiment ? Improbable.**_

 _Olivier Dubois/ Ginny Weasley_

 _ **Bof, ils sont le Quiddich en commun.**_

 _Ron wealey/Marcus Flint_

 **Ettonant?**

 _Lucius Malfoy/ Valentine de Fontainblot_

 **N'est-est-ce pas cette jolie petite blonde, aux allures de pixies, que Malfoy surveillait d'un oeil alerte?**

Hermione avait honte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle évitait ses enfants sciemment. Non, pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de leur parler, en vérité elle en mourrait d'envie, mais ils étaient également les enfants de Parkinson. Et ils étaient en permanence avec elle.

Depuis la rentrée, elle évitait également sa compagne, et Pansy n'insistait pas. Pour l'instant.

Son fils était androgyne, avait de longs cheveux marron, des yeux vert saisissant. Ses deux filles étaient grandes et fines, l'une avait les cheveux noir et bouclés et l'autre marron et raides, l'une avait les yeux aussi marron que ses cheveux et l'autre portait les même yeux que son frère. De ce qu'elle avait réussit à glaner, elle avait compris qu'ils étaient la plupart du temps studieux, mais descendance Serpentarde oblige souvent moqueurs et rusés. Sa fille Béatrice, une certaine Cassandra ainsi que les jumelles Black-Malfoy-Nott avaient reformées les maraudeurs mais en version féminine, elles ne persécutaient pas les Serpentards en particulier mais s'amusaient avec tous, y compris les membres du corps Professorale.

Imaginez qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie, quand elle vit Luna l'aborder sans même percevoir du coin de l'oeil la présence de Parkinson!

"Maman?"

Hermione rougit devant la dénomination.

"Mmhm?"

"Pourquoi debut trois jours n'es-tu jamais venu nous voir, Beatrice, Nat ou moi?"

Décidement ce n'était pas la question à poser, Hermione se racla la george, et dit d'une voix hésitante.

"C'est à dire, que..."

Béatrice arriva sur ces entrefaits, magistrale.

"Lulu, tu sais bien que c'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas Mère."

Béatrice jeta un coup d'oeil acéré à la jeune femme, qui dans l'avenir lui servirait de mère.

Les yeux de la plus jeune de ses filles s'embuèrent de peine.

Hermione cligna des yeux, peiné de la souffrance palpable de sa fille.

"Ce n'est pas que..."

C'est à ce moment là que Nat arriva, et déclama.

"Je vois que c'est l'heure de la réunion de famille."

N'ayant jusque là pas eut, l'occasion de formuler une phrase complète Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête et de suivre docilement ses enfants à tarvers divers couloirs, pour finalement arriver dans une salle déserte.

Elle les précéda au moment d'entrer dans la salle, et cela sonna sa perte, car à peine eut elle passé la porte que celle-c se remferma sur elle.

Elle entendit Beatrice ricaner, puis des pas s'éloigner.

Hermione gémit de dépit.

 _Mes enfants sont des monstres!_

Elle ne comprennait pas pourquoi, ils l'avaient enfermer dan une salle déserte. Cela ne suivait aucune logique, à moins qu'ils veuillent tout simplement se venger de la faon qu'elle avait eut de les ignorer depuis leur arrivée?

Mais dans ce cas ses enfants n'avaient vraiment pas de coeurs, or elle se refusait obstinément à le cotionner ou à même à tout simplement le penser. Il s'agissait tout de même de ses enfants!

"Arrête de te creuser le cerveau ainsi."

ricana une voix dans cette salle, qu'au premier abord elle avait pensé vide.

Hermione scruta le noir, pour tenter d'apercevoir quelqu'un.

"Qui est là?"

Un rire éclata dans le silence.

"C'est la meilleure celle là, tu ne me reconnais même pas. C'est toute une éducation qui est à refaire." marmona la voix de femme indigné.

Hermione se concentra puis, elle sentit cette ora si particulère qui tout de suite àpès son héritage l'avait interpelé, ou même irresistiblement attiré.

"Pansy?" Hermione se racla la gorge, se reprenant. "Parkinson?"

"Pourquoi te reprendre alors, que nous savons toutes les deux, que c'est mon prénom qui t'es venu en premier, et non ce nom, que tu crache comme si c'était une insulte, Hermione?"

La voix se rapprochait peu à peu.

"Moi je le fais bien... Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..."

La voix venait tentôt de la gauche tantôt de la droite, une autre fois de derrière elle, parfois devant elle.

"Hermione." cette fois son prénom fut chuchoté à quelque centimètres de son visage.

Pourtant Hermione resta immobile, paralysé par cette présence presque étouffante, tant elle était dense en puissance, en magie. Un souffle brûlant lui frôlait le visage, l'odeur de sa compagne l'enivrait.

Elle murmura presque en gémissant.

"Arrête, s'il-te plaît."

"Parce que toi, tu m'a épargné peut-être?"

L'air se fit de plus en plus chargé.

"Tu ne m'a peut-être pas menti? Fuit sans que j'en sache la raison? Sais-tu la douleur que j'ai ressenti face à ce rejet? Le rejet d'une inconnu, qui partait sans même me connaître, peux-tu même comprendre ce que j'ai alors éprouvé?"

Hermione grimaça. Elle savait que dans cette affaire elle avait des torts plus qu'à son tour.

"Mais..."

Pansy poursuivit sans même faire mine d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui répondre.

"Si j'avais su que s'était toi, j'aurais compris, mais tu me l'a caché, c'est cela que j'ai vraiment du mal à du mal."

Hermione était bouffé par la culpabibilité, et étouffé par la magie ambiante, elle sentait qu'elle était à peu de choses de tomber dans les vappes. C'est alors seulement que Pansy s'éloigna et baissa de façon exponentielle l'émanation magique.

Hermione soupira douloureusement.

"Pansy..."

Cette dernière l'observa la tête penchée.

"Tu as mal également? N'est-ce pas?" demanda t-elle radoucie.

"Bien sur." marmona l'ancienne gryffondor.

"Pourquoi t'inflige tu cela, alors?"

"Il le faut, je ne suis pas prête." affirma la jeune brune, avec assurance.

"Mais prête à quoi?"

"A être reine, à être ta compagne."

Pansy secoua la tête.

"Toute une éducation à refaire, je disais. Tu ne sera jamais reine, tu sera ma consorte, ma conseilère si tu veux, seule une décendante de la plus puissantes des Napées peut porter la couronne. Tu n'es pas une descendante de Sofia, éventuellement de Lux ou même de Laetitia. Et puis, tu as déjà engagé la dance nuptial, en versant le premier sang. " Elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Le sais tu au moins?"

Hermione lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à la jeune Serpentarde.

"Alors tu sais, qu'il n'y a aucune raison de m'éviter, ou même d'éviter tes enfants. Béatrice la très mal prit, je te préviens."

Hermione hocha la tête, elle avait bien vu le regard noir que cette dernière lui avait lancé.

"Comprend-tu la souffrance que tu a engendré par tes actions, en plus inutiles." fit Pansy avec frustration.

Hermione savait mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

"A moins que cela soit parce que je suis une femme?" fit Pansy les sourcils froncé, devant ce nouvel éventuel obstacle.

"Ou est-ce à cause de Weasley?"

"Ron? " demanda Hermione avec étonnement.

"Quand j'ai eu mon hériatage j'ai rompu, de toute façon je ne l'aimais pas."

Cette fois Pansy avait les sourcils relevés.

"De plus, comme Harry je n'ai jamais été attiré plus par un sexe que par un autre, peut importe le genre, c'est la personne qui importe."

"Harry? "

"Bien sur, Harry. Il est sorti avec quelques filles, sans grande conviction toutefois."

Pansy passa devant Hermione pour sortir de la salle.

"A demain, je suppose." fit Hermione timidement.

Pansy ne répondit pas et s'ennala.

Au vu de cette rentrée étrange, les premiers cours n'avait lieu que le lendemain.

Harry ferma la porte de la salle commune, ou plutôt la claqua et au lieu de s'enfuir en courant, s'affaisa contre la porte, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il était entré à l'origine dans la salle pour parler à l'un de ses enfants, quand il vit Théodore enlaçer Draco. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, Draco serrait indécemment Théodore entre ses cuisses, ses mains étaient dans les boucles brunes.

Il était resté un moment choqué devant ce spectacle, puis la colère l'avait envahit, il avait presque rejetté son compagnon, il avait toujours crut qu'un compagnon était incapable d'ainsi trahir son destiné. Puis la peine, la douleur avait prit la place de la colère, non moins puissante.

Il se sentait seul, et cette douleur qui lui entaillait le coeur, il ne pouvait la supporter seul.

Il eut alors l'idée d'aller chercher Sirius, même quand il ne savait pas qu'il était son père, il était la figure qui pour lui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Il courrut alors à travers les couloirs, ses larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il connaissait par coeur le chemin. Car il avait passé de trop nombreuses heures de retenues dans les cachots.

Il savait avec certitude que c'était là que se trouvait Sirius. Il venait de retrouver sa vie et la première chose qu'il avait fait c'était aller retrouver son compagnon, perdu depuis de si longues années.

Il croisa dans sa course éffrénée les jumeaux, ils tentèrent de le retenir mais il parvint à leur échapper.

Ils l'appelaient, mais il resta sourd et leurs voix s'éteignirent au détour d'un nouveau couloir.

Quand il atteint la porte des appartements de son professeur de potion, il hésita brièvement puis finit par toquer à la porte.

Porte qui s'ouvrit sur Severus.

Harry aurait préferer tomber tout de suite sur Sirius.

"Sirius est là ?" demanda Harry, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Severus était là immobile, devant son aîné en pleure. Et puis Sirus n'était pas là.

Severus se contente de secouer la tête.

Harry eut un hocquet et commença à se detourner.

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il avait eut l'espoir que Sirus pourrait l'aider ou même rien que le consoler.

Severus voyait que son fils s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, alors il lui saisit doucement le bras.

Puis le serra contre lui.

Harry se tendit tout d'abord, puis s'appaisa dans les bras chauds de l'autre homme. Cet Homme qu était son père mais qui l'avait toujours méprisé et rabaissé, cet homme qui l'avait porté dans son ventre et dans ses bras quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. C'était, malgrés la douleur et leur lourd passé son papa. Alors il se serra contre lui, et laissa se dernier étancher ses larmes sur sa robe noire.


	16. 19 métamorphose et passage secret

Chapitre 19, métamorphose et passage secret.

Sirius arriva devant la porte du bureau directorial. Il cracha le mot de passe et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il demanda avec le plus de gentillesse dont il en était capable dans ces conditions à Minerva de quitter la pièce.

Elle sembla comprendre et parti sans demander son reste.

Sirius chercha des yeux la tableau de l'ancien directeur, et une fois qu'il le vit s'en approcha.

Le vieux professeur , lui jeta d'abord un grand sourire, puis quand il perçut sa mauvaise humeur, il déchanta rapidement.

"En plus de nous forcer à abandonner notre fils, de le confier au Dursley au lieu de le laisser à son papa, vous me cachez que mon frère adoré n'est pas décédé!" hurla Sirius.

"De profiter ainsi du malheur de Severus pour le convaincre de laisser son fils aux Dursley, qui vont au cours des années le traiter à peine mieux que Voldemort traite ses elfes de maisons. Vous savez comment ma famille compte pour moi, et pourtant vous m'avez laissé croire que Regulus, que mon Reg' était mort!"

Dumbledore grimaça devant les cris de Sirius.

"Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un philanthrope, ou même un homme empathique. J'ai fais pour le mieux, certes sans prendre en compte les sentiments des autres, mais les meilleures décisions sont souvent prises de cette façon, peu orthodoxe. Je continue à penser que Harry était mieux chez les Dursleys qu'avec Severus, chez son père, il se serrait certainement fait tuer. Et puis Regulus venait de trahir le Seigneur noir, il fallait le cacher à tout prix, et faire croire à sa mort était sans nul doute la meilleure chose à faire."

"Ha! Et une fois la guerre finit il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de tout nous raconter, au lieu de laisser mes trois amours abandonnés, mon frère toujours seul? Mon fils, mon compagnon ? D'ailleurs je ne peux croire qu'il m'ait abandonné sans broncher, jamais Regulus aurait fait une chose pareille"

"Il est reclus sans aucune nouvelles de extérieure autre que les miennes, il fut pour moi très simple de lui faire croire à ta mort. Et comme il n'a jamais su que tu t'étais marié et que tu avais eu un fils, plus rien ne le rattachait à l'extérieur."

"Albus! Vous me dégouttez..." fit Sirius répugné.

Albus se contenta hocher la tête de compréhension.

Puis il dit à Sirius où trouver son frère.

Sirius était fortement tenté d'y courir sans attendre mais il devait des explications à son compagnon, et il devait également parler à son fils. Chaque chose en son temps, même si il avait hâte de délivrer son frère, aucun mal ne lui serait fait dans l'immédiat, et il ne l'attendait pas contrairement aux deux autres.

Il courut donc cette idée en tête, à travers les couloirs tantôt étroits, tantôt assez larges pour laisser passer une nuée d'élèves impatients de se rendre dans la grande salle.

 _Il allait d'abord aller aux appartements de Severus pour le rassurer puis irait voir Harry, peut être irait-il même avec Severus ?_

 _Il ralenti_ en arrivant près de sa destination pour éviter de déraper au dernier moment et de se briser quoi que ce soit. Sirius avait mûri quoi qu'en dise Severus ou même ce cinglé d'Albus.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva immobile face une scène qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir.

Harry, sont fils ,se trouvait dans les bras de Severus, son compagnon, le père de son enfant. Harry pleurait doucement sur la robe sombre de son amour. Il s'en serrait peut-voulut d'interrompre une telle scène si il n'était pas Sirius Black,mais il n'était pas n'importe qui, et ce petit duo lui appartenait.

« Je suis invité ? » fit-il, alors.

Harry sursauta et se retourna, alors que Severus se contenta de lever le regard vers lui, son regard reflétait tant de tendresse, que Sirius senti son cœur se serrer d'amour, si c'était même possible, chaque jour que la terre lui avait offert de partager avec le grand homme sombre, il l'aimait davantage que le jour précédent, quand il pensait à la douleur qu'il avait du éprouvé à sa disparition, forcé également d'être loin de son propre fils, forcé à la mépriser publiquement, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, Sirius le sentait, le ressentait de manière palpable, de le serrer dans ses bras, si fort, qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper.

Sirius s'approcha du duo, et passa une main douce dans les cheveux sauvages de Harry et embrassa légèrement les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon cœur ?

Harry répondit en pleurant encore plus fort.

Cela ne pouvait qu'être une peine de cœur, or ils savaient que récemment leur fils s'était découvert un lien avec le dernier des Malfoy.

« Que t'a t-il fait ? Il t'a rejeté ? » demanda Sirius doucement.

Les sanglots du jeune homme prirent encore en intensité.

« Siri, on n,'obtiendra rien de lui, tant qu'il sera dans cet état. » fit Severus en continuant de serrer l'adolescent, presque adulte contre lui.

« Ramenons le à l'intérieur, alors. »

Quelque minutes plus tard, Harry semblait enfin vouloir se calmer, assis confortablement entre ses deux parents sur un canapé vert matelassé.

Quand se fut pleinement le cas, Harry prit le temps d'observer les appartements de son nouveau directeur de maison.

Son regard s'arrêta intrigué, sur une photo de lui posé sur la cheminée.

« Comment l'avez vous eu ? » demanda Harry.

« Je l'ai volé à Crivey. »

Cela fit presque rire Harry, malgré la douleur qui inondait son cœur.

Harry vit également au dessus de la porte d'entrée, deux banderoles.

Une de Serpentard, et une de Gryffondor.

Harry fut secoué d'un hoquet.

Un hoquet de rire.

« L'effrayante chauve souris des cachots, avec une banderole de ces cornichons de Gryffons ?! »

C'était vraiment trop drôle pour qu'il maîtrise plus longtemps son rire.

Severus se renfrogna vexé, et Sirius passa de son fils à son compagnon, puis de son compagnon à son fils.

« Sérieusement mon amour ? Chauve-souris ? Cornichons ? Effrayant ? Tu es tout sauf effrayant, mon amour, même dans tes pires jours. »

« C'était un rôle. » répliqua vertement l'elf vexé.

« A notre décharge tu étais diablement convaincant ! » répliqua Harry en riant.

Ne se rendant pas compte qu'il en était venu au tutoiement.

Sirius vit une lueur de joie éclairer les yeux d'obsidiennes de Severus, qui ne fit pas heureusement pas l'erreur de souligner ce fait.

« Tu me fera le plaisir de changer de comportement, Sev ! » gronda gentiment Sirius.

« Peut-être. » répliqua l'elf au longs cheveux noirs.

« Certainement ! Autrement... » les yeux de Sirius avait prit une lueur gourmande.

Harry hurla en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Ho ! Merlin sauve moi ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. »

Sirius rit fort, et Severus se contenta de sourire devant l'innocence de son fils, qui à cet instant semblait si … jeune. Leur faisant presque oublier qu'ils avaient loupé l'enfance de leur enfant unique.

« Au fait as-tu compris que tu auras des frères et sœurs ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

« Oui ! Je crois qu'il s'agit de Emmaline et Josh. Ils vous ressembles de façon perturbante. »

En disant cela son regard s'assombrit.

« On m'a toujours dit, que je ressemblais à James Potter. »

« Parce que c'était le cas, tu es sous un sort d'apparence, et seul Sirius peut le retirer. Savais-tu que Sirius est le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait connu depuis de siècles dans le domaine des Sortilèges ?»

« Tu me flatte mon amour, toi tu es le plus grand potionniste qui ait jamais existé. »

« C'est bien vrai, cela. » affirma en souriant Severus.

« Et pour le sort ? »demanda Harry, pas le moins du monde démonté par ces marques flagrantes de tendresses.

Il avait toujours su que Rogue était plus qu'il ne le semblait, il ne se serait simplement jamais douté que la différence entre l'apparence qu'il se donnait et la réalité était si... énorme. Enfin, si il voulait être tout à fait honnête, il s'en était douté qu'à partir du moment ou il avait su qu'il était un espion, à présent il se demandait surtout pourquoi Albus lui avait laissé croire qu'il était en amour avec Lily Potter, puisqu'il était plus qu'évident que le couple Sirius/ Severus persistait depuis de nombreuses, très nombreuses années.

Mais dans ces circonstances cela paraissait vraiment indiscret d'en parler, de plus Lily Potter était décédée, c'eut été vraiment indélicat de sa part.

De plus, il se demandait à quoi il ressemblerait sous ce fameux charme. Il avait hâte de la savoir, d'enfin appartenir à quelque chose, à une unité, à une famille, cela était devenu indispensable pour lui avec les années. Les Weasley avaient joués pour lui le rôle d'une famille d'adoption, mais cela devait prendre fin un jour, il lui fallait une vraie famille, au sens propre. Des parents, des frères et sœurs, des enfants, un compagnon. Ce dernier fait, lui fit revenir les larmes au yeux.

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, il devait arrêter de pleurer comme un enfant, et absolument penser à autre chose.

« Le sort ? » répéta en hâte le jeune homme.

Sirius sourit devant le grand courage dont faisait preuve son fils, devant une telle épreuve.

« Tu veux peut-être t'observer une dernière fois avant ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Je me connais déjà assez bien, ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire. »

Il aimait assez peu son physique malingre, dut à la malnutrition. Même ses yeux qu'on louait si souvent lui paraissaient incongrus dans son visage, ils paraissaient beaucoup trop gros. Ses cheveux étaient agaçants, incontrôlables même avec longueur plutôt impressionnante. Son héritage avait rendu les choses à peine mieux. Et puis ce physique ne le raccrochait à personne.

Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à lancer le sort, des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi souvent sollicité en une seule journée. » soupira Severus.

« Je n'habite pas un diable de moulin. » poursuivit se dernier en grommelant.

Sirius se pencha à l'oreille de Harry.

« Il a toujours été d'une nature assez boudeuse. » ricana l'animagus canin.

« Sac à puces je t'ai entendu. » grogna le principale intéressé.

« Mais diable, que faites vous à nouveau ici ? »

« Hé bien, nous étions parti voir notre frère, mais nous avons croisé les jumeaux Weasley qui nous ont dit qu'ils avaient vu Harry courir vers ici, alors nous voilà, nous nous sommes dit qu'une réunion de famille ne ferait de mal à personne. »

« Et ma santé mentale, est-ce que quelqu'un y pense, de temps en temps ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, mon amour ? Que je t'aime pour ton esprit ? Moi il n'y a que ton corps qui m'intéresse. » s'amusa Sirius aux dépends du maître en potions.

Les deux jeunes gens du futur ricanèrent.

« Nous allions faire reprendre son apparence à Harry. » expliqua Sirius un sourire persistant aux lèvres.

« Magnifique » applaudit Emaline avec enthousiasme.

« Saches que tes yeux ne seront certainement plus verts, le sort à bloqué en partie ton héritage. Tu as trop de sang Sylvain dans tes vaines pour que ce genre de caractéristique différents apparaissent. Il seront argentés, violet, bleu céruléen, ou même obsidienne, eut égard à Severus. » fit Sirius.

Lui même avaient des yeux bleu vifs.

Harry se tourna vers les deux voyageurs du futur, qui se contentèrent de secouer la tête.

« Tu verra bien. Juste une chose tu sera magnifique. »

Sirius sourit, il avait hâte de savoir à quoi ressemblerait son fils.

Josh possédait les yeux yeux bleu de son père, de même pour sa sœur. Ils avaient tout deux les cheveux noirs comme l'ébenne.

Severus ferma les yeux, alors que son compagnon lançait le sort sur leur fils.

Quand, il les rouvrit, il crut avoir une hallucination.

Le jeune homme devant lui n'avait plus rien de Harry Potter, il était bel et bien Harry Black.

Harry avait gardés paupières clauses, et quand il les rouvrit, Sirius prit une brève respiration.

« Par Merlin ! Severus tu as vu ? » s'exclama ce dernier.

 _Harry ne comprenait pas le cris de son père, était-il devenu horrible en fin de compte ?_

Une larme dévala les joues de l'animagus.

Harry paniqua pour de vrai.

Il se tourna vers Emmaline et Josh, qui lui sourirent simplement, et chuchotèrent.

« Tu es le portrait craché de Severus à ton âge. A peu près l'âge auquel, ils se sont accouplé, mais aussi peu de temps avant que Sirius soit envoyé pour de longues années en prison. »

Harry comprit. Emmaline lui tendit un miroir.

Il vit alors, qu'il avait les yeux d'obsidienne de son père, son nez en trompette, ses longs cheveux sombres, sa peau d'opaline.

Il avait un charme non négligeable. Il heureux de ressembler à son père. Ces yeux de la même couleur que la nuit la plus sombre avaient un attrait qu'on ne pouvait ignorer, il les préférait à ses yeux émeraude, qui lui faisait trop penser à l'avada Kedavra.

« Quand tu es excité, tes yeux prennent des reflets marin. » précisa Emmaline.

Harry croisa les bras.

« Avec tes compagnons vous passez votre temps à flirter devant tout le monde, je n'ai jamais vu un couple si peu pudique. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mes compagnons ? » il ne comprenait plus rien.

Le fait même d'avoir un seul compagnon lui paraissait compromis alors plusieurs ?

« Bien sûr, tu ne pensais comme même pas avoir porté sept enfants ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Sept ? Mais aux dernières nouvelles ils n'étaient que cinq. » murmura Harry.

« Cinq ? » Emaline se frappa le front.

« Ho, par Merlin ! Tu n'a pas parlé à tes enfants c'est cela ? Ils devaient tout te raconter. »

« Ils ont menti seulement pour préserver votre intimité. » ajouta Josh.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

« Je sais juste que Draco m'a trahit ! » s'indigna Harry. « Il n'est même pas question d'un seul compagnon, alors peut m'importe cinq ou sept, ou mille enfants ! » hurla Harry.

Josh grimaça.

« Merlin ! » grogna Emaline.

« Tu as vu Draco et Théodore se bécoter, c'est cela ? »

Harry hocha la tête, il était vraiment perdu, pourquoi son frère et sa sœur semblaient trouver cela normal ?

« Théodore est incontrôlable ! Je l'ai toujours affirmé n'en déplaise à Taliane qui a toujours vénéré son père. »

« Taliane ? Mais Taliane est...mon fils. »

« Bien sur qu'il est ton fils, tout comme il est le fils de Draco et de Théodore. »

Harry tomba dans les pommes.

« Trop pour lui. » soupira Josh.

« Il faut qu'on parle aux Black-Malfoy-Nott » poursuivit sa sœur.

Ils observèrent leurs parents s'embrasser, grimacèrent puis s'enfuirent de la pièce.

« Comment cela, tout est de notre faute ? » cria Taliane.

« Hé bien oui, Harry a le cœur brisé, par votre faute, il a bien faillit repousser définitivement Draco, et il était dans son droit, au vu de ce à quoi il a assisté. » répliqua vertement Josh.

« Joshy... Tu sais bien que c'est faux, certes nous aurions pu, nous aurions du gérer mieux la situation, mais rien n'est irréparable. Loin de là.»

« Et puis au moins Harry, pourra expérimenter le charme des Serpentards. »

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est à Serpentard maintenant ? »

« Nouvellement assumé. » fit Josh en faisant un mouvement de main. « De plus, il a passé trop de temps avec les Gryffondor pour de pas en avoir acquit la fibre directrice. »

Taliane fixa son ami et accessoirement oncle, bien qu'ils aient le même âge.

« Est-ce que je t'entend critiquer les Gryffondors, ou est-ce mon imagination ? » s'amusa Taliane aux dépends du fils du célèbre potionniste.

Josh grogna.

« Ce n'est pas la question ! La question est que nous sommes passé très près de la catastrophe ! Harry aurait bien pu repousser Draco et tuer ses deux compagnon par là. »

Taliane éclata de rire. Alors que Josh le regardait comme s'il était fou. Que Josh se pose de telles questions su sa santé mentale, prolongea encore le rire du jeune homme.

« C'est toi qui es cinglé Josh ! Ne t'es il pas venu à l'esprit que même si Harry n'avait pas encore prit conscience de l'identité, ou même de la l'existence de son deuxième compagnon, il n'aurait pu rejeter Draco ? Bien sur que tu n'y a pas pensé ! Tu es venu immédiatement me crier dessus ! L'elfe en lui l'aurait empêcher de faire quelque chose d'aussi définitif. » Taliane secoua la tête devant l'ai étonné de Josh.

« Cela ne m'étonne même pas que mon compagnon me traite comme une chose fragile, si tout le monde croit que je suis timide et sensible. Alors que je n'attend qu'une chose, qu'il me saute réellement dessus. » grommela Taliane en quittant la pièce. Tout ce qu'il attendait c'était que Adam lui court après à chaque fois qu'il le fuyait, qu'il l'embrasse à chaque fois qu'il lui montrait les crocs. Certes au début l'approche agressive d'Adam l'avait effrayé, mais maintenant il voulait de lui. Les paroles du frère de ce dernier avait sut éclaircit dans son esprit, il avait quitter Sabine quelques minutes plus tard, il avait été injuste envers son compagnon.

De plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours prétendu, son vampire n'avait jamais posé problème, il n'était pas si dominant que cela et il appréciait grandement le loup, puisqu'il respectait la force, la puissance.

Il avait simplement eu peur, il n'avait pas honte de le dire, l'engagement dont les loups-garou font preuve est effrayant en puissance. Tellement fort, inflexible, inaliénable. Taliane n'avait que 17 ans, et il n'était pas certain de vouloir cela. Il voulait de la légèreté. Même si il avait toujours été amoureux de Adam. Mais maintenant il c'était fait à l'idée, et il ne voyait plus de raison de laisser le loup souffrir plus longtemps La prochaine fois, qu'il l'aborderait, si ce dernier ne se jeta pas sur lui, pour l'embrasser ou le morde pour le faire sien, alors ce serait lui qui le ferait.

Fort de cette décision, Taliane rejoint son dortoir, les épaules droite et le menton relevé. Il était un Malfoy. Pas une petite chose fragile.

 _21 ans dans le futur._

« Tu sais que dans quelques jours, je vais être propulsé dans le passé ? » souffla Draco, en posant une main douce sur son ventre.

« Ce n'est pas idéal. » grimaça Théodore, en superposant sa main à celle de son amant, ami, amour, mari.

« On aurait peut-être du en parler avant à Dante. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« On a voulut jouer aux plus malins, on pensait que laisser les choses se faire était pour le mieux, mais j'avais oublié que le Draco du Futur était enceint d'à peine plus de deux mois au moment de son voyage dans le passé, donc que le bébé était en danger. Peut-être avait-il perdu l'enfant sur le trajet du retour ? Je ne veux pas perdre mon Bébé Théodore... » gémit Draco.

« Les adolescents que nous étions n'avaient jamais été au courant de cette information, peu de temps avant les grossesses étaient extrêmement rares est dangereuses. Seul Severus l'aurait put, mais il na jamais sut que tu était enceint depuis si peu de temps. »

« Severus est un tel savant. » soupira Draco. « Il a inventé cette potion, pour pouvoir donner des enfants à son compagnon tout en lui promettant de ne pas en mourir. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Dante aura besoin de moi, lui aussi sera en danger sur le trajet de retour. »

« Je suis encore étonné qu'il me réclame plutôt qu'Harry. » gémit Draco

Théodore sourit.

« Tu l'a porté, voyons Draco. »

« Oui, mais malgré cela, il a toujours été plus proche de Harry, c'est son modèle en tout point. »

Harry ricana en sortant de la douche, une simple serviette autour des hanches.

« C'est ce que Dante à voulut te faire croire, tout comme Taliane fait croire à tout le monde que seul Théodore lui importe vraiment. Ce sont de vrais Malfoy, absurdes et nigauds. »

Draco siffla sous l'insulte.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Ne viens-tu pas de mettre mes capacités en doute, en pensant que tu perdra ton enfant par ma faute ? Contrairement à vous, j'ai pris cette donnée en compte, car je savais très bien de combien de mois tu étais enceint. Heureusement que je suis là. Théo, je sais depuis un moment que Draco l'est, mais c'était tellement drôle de vous voir vous dépatouiller dans vos émotions contradictoires, toi avec ton instinct protecteur et Draco avec sa faim de sang inexplicable. »

Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils.

Théodore n'aimait pas le ton de son amant, mais alors pas du tout.

Il s'approcha à vitesse vampirique et accrocha son index à la serviette, afin de la faire tomber au sol.

Il souffla en mordant l'oreille de l'elfe. « Que t'ai-je déjà dit ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte dominatrice.

Voyant que son amant rebelle, ne répondrait pas, Théodore se tourna vers Draco.

« Draco ? »

Draco sourit largement, dévoilant ses crocs.

« Jamais de serviette. » ricana t-il.

Il s'approcha à son tour du couple enlacé, et se plaça dans le dos d'Harry.

Il mordit également le lobe d'oreille du plus petit.

Harry gémit autant de ce mordillement sensuel, que de la véritable morsure que lui fit subir Théodore dans la nuque. Draco fit de même de l'autre côté, visant tout deux évitant les artères afin de ne pas le vider de son sang.

Harry gémit encore et encore.

Les morsures d'amour étaient les plus excitantes de toutes, elles menaient souvent à la jouissance. Les mains de ses deux amants ne restèrent pourtant pas passives, tantôt elles malaxaient ses fesses nues et encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, tantôt elles venaient se promener sur son torse, caressant ses tétons, les pinçant, chatouillant parfois ses abdominaux. Les doigts de Draco finirent par descendre encore davantage sur le corps du petit brun, cependant elles ne firent qu'effleurer son membre turgescent, allant plutôt se saisirent de ses bourses. Harry gémissait de façon proprement indécente, il n'en pouvait plus, il était à peu de chose de la jouissance, il ne lui manquait qu'un frôlement, une autre caresse experte et il exploserait. Semblant comprendre implicitement son état, Draco se saisit enfin de son érection humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et en parfaite synchronisation avec le geste du Blond, le vampire ,lui, enfonça son indexe dans son antre palpitante allant directement chercher sa prostate. Harry se tordit, s'arqua dans l'étreinte de ses deux compagnons.

Il hurla.

Les deux autres s'écartèrent légèrement afin de retenir Harry avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il avait la tête sur les genoux de Théodore et les jambes sur Draco, ils se parlaient doucement, plutôt que d'essayer de suivre leur discrète conversation Harry se concentra plutôt sur le bruit de métronome qu'il percevait à peine.

Tic Tac, Tic Tac...

il secoua la tête, et enfuit son visage contre le ventre de son amour.

Ce n'était pas cela, maintenant, il l'entendait mieux, cela faisait plutôt.

Boum Boum, Boum Boum...

Il reconnaîtrait ce son parmi tous, il ne parvenait juste pas à y croire.

Cela ne pouvait être cela.

Il utilisa sa magie pour percevoir les aura, il y avait évidemment Draco et Théodore, mais il y avait aussi une petite chose dans le ventre du blond, dont le cœur ne battait pas encore, par contre il y avait aussi autre chose... Son souffle se coupa, puis il sourit largement, dénuda le ventre de Théo, et l'embrassa tendrement, le chatouillant légèrement du bout de la langue.

Le prince vampire rit doucement.

« Que fais-tu mon amour ? » fit-il, en passant une main tendre sur la nuque du brun, puis glissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux aussi noirs que l'ancre au passage.

« Ne nous avais-tu pas dis, que depuis quelques temps, tu avais constamment la migraine, que quelque chose battait dans tes tempes ? »

Cela attira l'attention du vampire.

« Tu as trouvé une solution, ou même explication ? »

« Une explication oui, une solution ? Attendre au maximum six mois. »

Théodore ne comprenait visiblement pas.

Harry se décida à lui éclaircir la mémoire.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où... »

 _Trois mois plus tôt._

« Tu pari quoi, que tu as raison ? » demanda Draco.

Théodore rit, devant l'air buté du blond.

« Mais j'ai raison, ton père a déjà son héritier pour le trône des elfes. Jamais il n'acceptera d'avoir un autre enfant. Il a seulement accepté, parce qu'il lui fallait un héritier depuis que tu as abdiqué de ta position. »

« Tu oublie le fais qu'il aime Valentine ? Ne le fais pas plus froid qu'il n'est » souligna Draco.

« Et puis à vingt années d'écart ? » fit Théo dubitatif.

« Tu oublie que Léo a 19 ans d'écart avec moi, que Harry a vingt-six ans de plus que sa sœur ? Chez les surnaturels il n'est pas rare qu'il existe de tels différences d'âges entre enfants . » insista Draco

« Tu ne me convaincra pas que j'ai tors, pour moi Lucius de voudra pas d'enfant de plus, il est trop occupé. »

« Je t'en pris, il s'apprête à céder sa place à Léo. » soupira Draco.

Devant l'ai déterminé de son compagnon, il baissa les bras.

« Allons demander, à ta belle mère. » réclama Théo.

« Je reprend ma question, que pari-tu ? »

Théo plissa les yeux.

« Tu m'énerve à la fin, Draco ! Ce que tu veux, je paris ce que tu veux, que j'ai raison »

Les yeux du blond, pétillèrent.

« Très bien. »

« Quoi, alors ? » fit-il, un peu inquiet tout de même.

« Tu verra quand on saura. »

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

« Pourquoi me demande-tu cela, Draco ? Tu le sais depuis des mois. » Draco haussa les épaules.

« Théo ne me croyait pas. »

Valentine fixa le brun de ses grands yeux pâles.

« C'est le cas, Théo. Je suis enceinte. »

Théo se tourna vers Draco.

« Tu ne me l'a pas exposé comme cela, Drake ! Tu le sais depuis des mois, tu m'a volontairement induit en erreur. »

« Bien sur. » fit l'ancien Serpentard, en les faisant transplaner chez eux, sur leur lit, où Harry était couché lisant une livre.

« Cela fais des années que je te le demande, et tu dis toujours non. » soupira.

« Autrement, je n'aurais pas agit ainsi, mais c'était la seule façon. »

« De quoi tu parles, mon dragon. Je te donne tout ce que tu désire. »

Harry posa son livre et embrassa la nuque du brun en colère d'avoir été manipulé par son compagnon.

« Presque tout ! » précisa Harry.

Le vampire tourna sa tête vers son deuxième compagnon.

« Tu savais ? »

« Depuis que vous vous êtes ligué, à Poudlard contre moi, je ne rechigne à aucune expérience de ce genre. » se contenta de répondre le brun.

« Combien de fois, nous faudra t-il te le répéter, nous ne nous sommes pas ligué contre toi, mais pour ton bien, pour que tu nous appartienne. » s'agaça Théodore.

« Hé bien, là c'est pareil. Nous te voulons. »

Théodore fronça les sourcils, laissant le brun le tirer vers lui, le faire asseoir sur ses genoux, il aimait le contact chaud de son elfe dans son dos.

« Je ne comprend pas... Vous m'avez. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Pas comme cela, nous voulons te posséder. » souffla Harry, en pressant son bassin contre les fesses du prince vampire.

Théo cessa de respirer.

« Ce sont les termes du pari ? » souffla Théo.

« Oui « souffla à son tour Draco, en lui sautant dessus.

Trois mois et quelques jours plus tard.

« … et tu as aimé cela. » finit Harry.

Théo ne nia pas, même si depuis ils n'avaient pas recommencé, cela n'était pas dans sa nature, il n'en avait pas moins aimé. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas le rapport avec sa migraine, en quoi cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec, quelque chose qui c'était passé il y a des mois. Il repensa à la solution dont lui avait parlé Harry. « … six mois. »

Six mois... trois mois...

Et là, il comprit.

« Non... » souffla Théodore.

Draco qui avait également compris rit à gorge déployé.

« Vlad va tellement se moquer. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Il aura bien d'autre choses dont se préoccuper que de la grossesse inopiné de son ami et héritier. Comme les grossesses cumulés de ses deux compagnons, sachant que Dante est parti. »

Harry tomba en arrière sur le lit.

« Saviez-vous que le Dante de notre passé à nous, avant de revenir dans le futur avait jeté un sort d'oubliette sur ses compagnons, pour qu'ils oublient qu'il était enceint. Pour que dans l'avenir, ils le laisse partir malgré tout ? »

« Non, je ne savais pas, mais cela ne m'étonne pas, il connaît bien la possessivité de ses compagnon. » rit Draco

« L'inconvénient c'est qu'il va se retrouver seul, dans le passé en découvrant cet état de fait. »

« Pas pour longtemps, mon amour. » souffla Harry à l'oreille du blond.

« Ai donc davantage confiance en mes talents. » poursuivit Harry en riant.

« Quand tu sera parti prendre soin de notre fils, je prendrais soin de mon côté de Théo. »

Théodore grogna, puis gémit en se pliant sur lui même.

Draco et Harry éclatèrent de rire, se remémorant des souvenirs d'il y a plusieurs années.

« Tu portes un elfe, Théo. Je te conseil de faire une croix sur la violence, tu te souviens de la fois ou Draco à voulut s'en prendre à ce beau blond qui tentait de me séduire ? » demanda Harry.

« Il a finit en pleure recroquevillé sur le sol. Je vais prendre bien soin de toi, mon amour » poursuivit Harry, avec un sourire à la fois tendre et machiavélique.

Théo pleura presque d'apitoiement.

« Je vais être a honte de toute la royauté vampire qui me suis battu pour paraître féroce, sanguinaire, indomptable...Enceint. Je suis perdu... »

Harry caressa les cheveux de son homme.

« Tu verra se serra vite oublié, de toute façon Vlad n'est n'est ni près d'abdiquer, ni près de mourir, donc... »

« Et ma réputation, une telle chose ne pourra jamais être effacé. » gémit toujours Théo.

Draco gronda, alors que Harry souriait toujours en cajolant le brun.

« Es-ce cet enfant qui te rend malheureux ? Ou le fait qu'on comprenne que tu aimes tellement tes compagnons que tu as accepté de te soumettre, toi le prince Vampire ? Tu veux te débarrasser de ton enfant à naître ? Tu ne voudra plus jamais nous laisser prendre soin de toi, parce que cela signifierait que tu es faible ? »

Fit Draco au comble de la colère, il se tenait à présent debout devant le couple assis, les mains sur ses hanches fines. Harry quant à lui était toujours nu, aux côtés de Théo, qui avait lui les épaules basses.

Les joues du Blond étaient rougit par la colère, ses sourcils si clairs étaient délicatement froncés, et ses fines lèvres pincés.

Harry s'écroula en arrière à la fin du discours si farouche. Prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Parfois j'oublie à quel point je vous aimes, et c'est dans ce genre de moment que je me le rappelle. Rien ne tient de la routine avec vous, tout me surprend toujours. Théo tu es si mignon dans ton état actuel, que j'ai une envie irrépressible de te faire plein de cochonneries. »

Il fixa le brun dans les yeux, son regard débordant de luxure et d'amour.

« Et toi Draco, quand tu es en colère tu es si sexy... » fit-il en croisant les iris d'un bleu électrique du blond.

Draco se rapprocha alors et souleva Harry du lit, pour engager un baiser à pleine bouche. Le brun crocheta ses bras autour du cou du blond, et s'accrocha des ses jambes aux hanches de Draco, obligeant le blond à se saisir de ses fesses pour le rapprocher de lui, pour le rapprocher à hauteur de lèvres, il en profita au passage pour les malaxer sous les gémissements appréciateurs du plus petit. Bientôt, Théo le ronchon se joint à eux, mais non sans avoir soufflé tout contre l'oreille de l'elfe soumis ces quelques paroles.

« Tu ne parviendra pas toujours à interrompre une dispute par le sexe »

Harry parvint à répondre .

« J'y parviens bien pourtant depuis plus de vingt ans. »

Mais bientôt plus aucunes paroles ne fut échangée, la pièce résonnant uniquement de gémissements, de grondements, et de cris de jouissance.

Il était tard quand les jumeaux Weasley rentèrent enfin dans leur dortoir. Étant donné leur âge, ils n'étaient pas soumis au couvre feu.

Il ne se remettaient toujours pas de leurs péripéties de la journée, ils étaient encore profondément choqués. Regulus avait été porté disparut au jeune âge de 18 ans, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore bouclé sa dernière année à Poudlard, tout comme eux.

« Déjà une chose que nous avons en commun comme c'est délicieux. » fit Fred.

« Parce que tu penses sérieusement que Regulus à 37 ans va venir faire sa dernière année ici ? » répliqua son frère en haussant les sourcils.

« Moi je pense que nous avons vingt ans et que nous nous le faisons. » poursuivit Fred imperturbable.

« Cela n'a rien à voir, ce serait tout simplement ridicule, il est trop vieux pour cela, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il a prit des cours. » contra George.

« Tu sous entendrais que notre compagnon est vieux ? » ricana Fred.

« Par Merlin, Fred ! Il a 17 ans de plus que nous, mais c'est un elfe, physiquement il ne les fait pas. Je parle pour son confort. »

« De plus nous ne savons pas comment il a passé tout ce temps enfermé. Après tout, il a résisté de peu à la mort, peut être a t-il passé la majeur partie de ce temps dans un coma magique. » avança Fred.

Malgré leurs abords légers et toujours farceurs, ils étaient plus profonds, de plus ils ont toujours été très doués en potions, et pas seulement créatives.

George soupira.

« Écoutes, on verra bien, quand Sirius ira le chercher. »

Fred hocha la têtes aux paroles de son frère. Fred tira son frère jusqu'à un canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors, et s'affala dans ce dernier la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre roux.

« Dis, c'est quand même fou, que l'on finissent notre vie avec un Serpentard. »

Fred secoua la tête, frottant son nez contre la robe aux couleurs des Gryffons.

« Je ne pense pas non... Il nous fallait au moins cela. »

George rit à la remarque de son frère.

« Moi,je nous voyait bien avec des jumelles. »

« Tu pensais à qui ? Non ! Quand même pas les sœurs Patil ? » se moqua Fred.

« Je m'étonne surtout qu'un Homme de la trempe des Black s'intéresse à nous... »

« Cette génération est moins pourrit que la précédente, regardes Sirius et Regulus, ils sont bons. La génération suivante sera encore meilleure. »

« Moins pure, mais c'est une bonne chose. »

Les jumeaux sursautèrent, en entendant une voix, elle venait d'une zone sombre de la pièce, non éclairé par le feu de cheminée.

« Qui est-ce ? » marmonna George, surprit d'avoir été écouté.

« Janvier. »

Leur fils donc, Fred s'étonnait de ne pas avoir reconnu sa voix.

« Mais que fais-tu encore là ? Comment es-tu venu sans passer par la porte ? » l'interrogea George impitoyable.

Le jeune hommes rit doucement.

« Par un passage secret. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent interdit, ils avaient toujours vénérés les maraudeurs et leurs passages secrets et farces, y aurait t-il encore des passages non découverts ?

« Sérieusement ? » demandèrent tout de même les jumeaux.

« Très sérieusement. Il existe un tel passage entre la salle commune des gryffons et celle des Serpy. » se contenta d'affirmer le jeune garçon sans pour autant donner davantage d'explications.

« Mais pourquoi donc ? Que feraient des Sepy ici, ou même un lion dans la fosse aux serpents ? » demanda Fred, en plaisantant à moitié.

« Avez-vous entendu des rumeurs à propos de la relation entre Godric et Salazar ? »

« Bien sur, ils étaient ennemis. » répliqua George en secouant la tête, il ne s'agissait même pas d'une rumeur, c'était communément accepté par la communauté sorcière, que ces deux vénérables sorciers avaient bien trop de points de divergence pour avoir été capable un jour de s'entendre.

« C'est la version officielle, en vérité ils étaient amants. »affirma très sérieusement Janvier.

« Impossible, ils étaient mariés aux deux autres fondateurs. »

Janvier secoua la tête.

« Des mariages d'apparences, en vérité Helga était amoureuse d'un Moldue et Rowena d'une très belle nymphe. »

George rit, si ce n'était pas vrai en tout cas c'était un très joli conte.

« Comment peut-tu en être si sûr ? » demanda par contre Fred, pas sur de croire le jeune homme, sans la moindre preuve en ce sens.

« J'ai discuté avec leurs tableaux. Et j'ai su me montrer convaincant. »

« Tu les a soudoyé ? » demanda Fred, les yeux brillant d'admiration, il avait déjà essayé de les amadouer, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Quelque chose comme cela. » fit vaguement Janvier, et cette réponse était loin de contenté la curiosité maladive de Fred.

« Rho ! Dis m'en plus. » réclama t-il donc, en faisant la moue.

« Ok ! Ben... vous savez que les tableaux des quatre fondateurs sont dans des pièces différentes, je leur ai proposer de les réunir. Ils étaient très heureux. Et je me suis attiré immédiatement la sympathie de Salazar qui a promit de m'apprendre des sorts si je trouvais le moyen de les réunir lui et Godric. Et ayant hérité de la curiosité insatiable de papa, je l'ai interrogé sur cette demande, voyant sa chance il m'a tout expliqué. » raconta Janvier avec une joie visible.

« Et tu a trouvé comment les réunir dans le même tableau ? »

« Bien sûr c'était un jeu d'enfant. Et Godric se pense éternellement redevable envers moi, malgré mes protestations, alors il a partagé avec moi certains des secrets du château. C'est comme cela que j'ai appris l'existence de ce passage secret. »

« En vérité tu voulais pouvoir passer d'une salle à l'autre à ta guise...Qui ? » demanda George, pas dupe.

Janvier rougit devant le regard inquisiteur de son père.

« Peut importe, aujourd'hui c'est vous que je suis venu voir. »

Les jumeaux ne se sentirent pas le courage d' aujourd'hui, du moins.

« Que veux-tu alors ? »

« Répondre à votre curiosité maladive. » répliqua le plus jeune.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda plutôt George.

« Parce que j'en ai envie, et puis c'est plutôt amusant. » fit ce denier avec un immense sourire.

« Bien ! Alors avec qui ont finit tout nos frères et sœurs ? » le questionna Fred.

Janvier passa une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille.

« Je savais que tu me demanderais cela, papa. »

« Pourquoi ? » fit Fred.

« Je te connais bien et puis c'est grâce à toi, que la plupart des couples se sont formés. »

« La réincarnation d'Emma l'entremetteuse ! » cria George en riant aux éclats.

Janvier haussa une sourcil.

« Jane Austen ? Par Merlin, je ne te savais pas adepte de ce genre de lecture ! » s'amusa son fils.

« Je suis très ouvert. » répliqua George en rougissant.

Fred poursuivit imperturbable.

« Il aime beaucoup lire des trucs fleur bleu. »

A ce stade de la conversation George n'était même plus rouge, il était écarlate.

« Bon revenons en à ta question. Alors dans l'ordre... William est resté avec Fleur, rien de très étonnant. Charlie... alors là, vous allez rire est en couple avec... Viktor depuis treize ans. »

« Krum?! Notre frère a attrapé le célèbre joueur de Quiddich? Je suis fier de lui. » fit Fred en sautillant sur le canapé, tenant avec peine sur place.

« Revenons-en, à ce que je disais. Bon Percy est avec Luna. »

« Loufoca ? » répliqua par automatisme Fred, avant de grimacer.

« Lovegood ! Mais maintenant Weasley. » répondit Janvier, agacé d'être encore interrompu.

« Puis il y a vous, avec Regulus Black, contrairement aux trois autres vous avez perdu votre nom de famille aux profit de celui des Black. Je suis Janvier Black, juste Black. Puis il y a... Ron avec... »

« Allez laisses-moi rire Lavande ? Padma ? Millicent ? Non ? Je donne ma langue au chat. Pour le moment je n'ai que du mépris pour mon cher frère. » se reprit vivement Fred.

« Tu ne devrais pas. C'est pour très bonne raison, le pense t-il en tout cas, qu'il n'est pas venu et qu'il a été assez méchant envers ses amis. »

« Ha oui ? Et quelle est telle ? »

« Il a reçut un sort lors de la bataille final. Ma foi un sort plutôt inoffensif, puisque que c'est un sort raté. »

« Et quelle sort pourrait lui donner ce caractère... vindicatif ? »

« Il est devenu un Veela. »

« Je ne comprend pas... » souffla Fred.

« Il avait peur, il sait qu'il va être accouplé à un Homme étant donné qu'il est un veela soumis. Il voulait à tout prix éviter Poudlard, pour cela, il ne veut pas y rencontrer son compagnon. Il a du se montrer convaincant et repousser tout le monde pour cela. »

Janvier souriait à belle dents.

« Il n'est pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? son compagnon ? »

« Oui, tu a raison, il n'est pas ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bientôt rappliquer. » s'amusa Janvier.

« Qui donc ? Ron et son compagnon ? Arrêtes donc, de nous faire saliver. Qui est-ce ? »

« Un Serpentard, un vrai Serpentard, un ancien Mangemort. »

Fred cria cette fois, en sautillant.

« Génial ! Absolument fantastique. Dis-moi de qui il s'agit ! »

« Flint. »

« Poursuiveur de Serpentard... Laisse moi réfléchir. Il doit avoir quelque chose comme cinq ans de plus que notre frère. Le même âge que ce délicieux Dubois. »

« En Parlant de Dubois... »

« Oui ! »

« C'est le mari de Ginny. »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Puisque je vous dis que si. » répliqua vertement Janvier qui ne connaissait que trop bien le comportement puéril de ces deux pères, voulut couper rapidement cour au jeu.

« C'est dingue, incroyable. » cria Fred

« Mais dis-moi quelque chose ? » fit George

« Oui? » fit Janvier en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Qui va donner le premier petit-enfant à maman ? »

« Celui de la famille qui fera cela, subira milles maux. »poursuivit son frère.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

« Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Bill, Fleur n'a t-elle pas prit de ventre récemment ? » fit Fred.

« Tu rêve éveillé Fred. » s'amusa George.

« Tu sais bien que les veela doivent attendre leur trente ans pour pouvoir avoir des enfants, cela ne peut être elle. »

« Effectivement, Rose est à Beauxbatons en deuxième année. »

« Mais qui alors ?Cela ne peut être nous puisque tu as 17 Cassandra elle, elle a au moins 20 ans, il me semble. Mais je ne sais pas la fille de qui elle est, je sais uniquement que c'est une Weasley et qu'elle a les cheveux roux. »

« Oui c'est une Weasley la fille aîné de Percy en fait. Mais elle n'est pas la plus vieille. En fait le plus vieux est...Timothy... Black. »

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que nous n'avions eu que toi et ta sœur ? »s'étonna George.

« Hé bien, non. Tim a vingt et un ans et est allé à Gryffondor. »

« Un autre Black chez les rouges. » s'esclaffa George.

« Cela fait combien de petits enfants ?» poursuivit Fred sans preter attention à la remarque de son frère.

« Hé bien...10. »

« Pas mal ! Donc trois pour nous, un pour Bill, une pour Percy. »

« Trois en fait »

« Donc Trois pour Percy, Ron ? »

« Une fille. »

« Une pour Ron, Charlie et Viktor ? »

« Un garçon. »

« Un pour Charlie, ce qui laisse, un enfant pour Ginny ? J'ai raison ?»

« Absolument. Il y a Baptiste Krum en première année à Serpentard, Lucinda Journey et Cassandra pour Percy, Lucinda et Journey sont des jumelles et ont été réparti à Serdaigle. Autrement Jimmy Dubois a 14 ans et est à Poufsouffle... »

« HaHa HA ! » se moqua Fred. Janvier secoua la tête.

« Et il reste Rose qui comme je vous l'ai déjà dit est à Beauxbatons et Tina Flint qui n'a que 9 ans. »

« Magnifique. » admit Fred.

« Alors maintenant, soit tu rejoins ton dortoir, soit tu rejoins celui de ton ami de Gryffondor. »

Janvier haussa les sourcils et au lieu de reprendre le passage secret en sens inverse, monta les escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons de septièmes années de Gryffondors. Les dortoirs réservés aux voyageurs du futur, bien sûr.


	17. 20:Premiers cours et découvertes (Part1)

_Désolé pour toute cette attente mais je vous resserve de chapitres pour la peine._

 _Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai toujours pas beta._

 _Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 20,

Luna était assise au bord du lac, dans lequel se reflétait la douce lumière de la lune. Elle aimait le calme des nuits d'été. Il ne faisait pas assez froid, pour que rester dehors devienne vite désagréable et il faisait juste assez beau pour que la chaleur ne la dérange pas. L'heure du couvre feu était largement dépassé, même pour elle, qui avait le privilège étant en huitième année, de se le voir décaler.

Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, en vérité, elle était malheureuse.

Neville venait de rompre avec elle, en apprenant qu'il serait en couple avec une autre, qu'elle ne serait pas la compagne devant l'éternité que le destin lui avait réservé. Tout ce qu'il lui avait accordé était un baiser sur le front.

Elle n'était pas certaine, de déjà l'aimer, mais cela n'en était pas moins douloureux.

Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, elle ne pensait pas que cela se déroulerait comme cela. Non... elle n'avait pas songer à l'avenir comme tournant d'une telle façon.

Avant la bataille finale, il avait été un des seuls à comme elle voir ces cheveux qui tiraient les calèches menant au château. Les sombrals.

Elle leur trouvait une certaine beauté, une beauté certes singulière, mais beauté tout de même. Malgré leurs yeux blanc cassés sans pupilles, malgré leurs ailes à l'allure de celles des chauves souris, malgré leurs corps décharnés et leurs poils ras, parfois clairsemés.

Ils avaient tout l'air d'être des animaux maltraités, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Une légende urbaine racontait, qu'ils étaient en fait , à l'origine des licornes auxquels on avaient volé les cornes, étant des créatures immortelles, elles ne pouvaient en mourir, mais n'étaient jamais plus ce qu'elles étaient. Elle ne savait pas, si elle devait y croire, mais croyant aux nargoles et aux roncheruines, elle ne se voyait pas médire les théories d'autres.

Tout comme cela l'avait rapproché de Harry, cela avait été aussi le cas pour Neville. Chacun ayant vu la mort d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Neville avait été très patient avec elle, quand elle se laissait aller à ses fantaisies. Peut-être même trop patient et gentil.

Ainsi, elle n'avait pas changé de comportement. Elle savait qu'elle était étrange, que le surnom de Loufoca avait fait le tour du château, mais elle acceptait cela. Elle aimait être originale, tout comme elle aimait ses vêtements bariolés et ses boucles d'oreilles maison.

Pourtant, elle aimait aussi avoir l'air belle. Parfois, qu'on l'a perçoive encore comme l'enfant traumatisé par la mort de sa mère ou comme une fille à moitié folle, l'agaçait. Elle n'était pas comme cela.

Elle était une jeune femme de bonne famille, une sorcière intelligente, talentueuse et puissante. Et cela faisait quelque mois, qu'elle s'était rendu compte que même le si sympathique Neville la percevait ainsi, comme une chose si fragile physiquement et psychologiquement, qu'il osait à peine la toucher.

Alors, qu'un contact, un baiser ne l'aurait pas détruite.

Leur couple n'était pas destiné à durer, mais c'était la première relation, un temps soit peu amoureuse qu'elle avait eu. Et c'était forcement douloureux d'y mettre fin.

Neville ne lui avait pas dit, avec qui il serait dans l'avenir. Comment le savait -il, d'ailleurs ? Elle ne croyait pas avoir entendu parler d'un enfant Longdubas dans la nouvelle génération. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfant, peut-être étaient ils simplement scolarisés autre part. En Amérique peut-être, de nombreuses écoles y rayonnaient à l'international. D'ailleurs sa future femme était peut- être Américaine ? Et ce serait simplement d'autres enfants qui lui en aurait parlé...

Elle espérait tout simplement qu'elle ne finirait pas seule, puisque même la compagnie des chats s'insupportait. Elle aimerait avoir des enfants, surtout des garçons en fait. Et puis elle n'était pas difficile, elle adorerait ses enfants qu'ils soient moldus, asiatiques, métisses, blond, roux, qu'ils aient les yeux marron, bleu ou même vairons, lui importait peu. Son père lui avait apprit à être très ouverte d'esprit.

Elle se voyait bien dans l'avenir professeur à Poudlard, elle y enseignerait alors le soin aux créatures magique. Mais tout ce qui avait trait aux animaux lui irait très bien.

Elle devait absolument penser à interroger les enfants à propos de son avenir.

Harry fut réveillé par un de ses nouveaux camarades de Serpentard, après s'être remit du choc, il avait quitté l'appartement de ses nouveaux parents pour rejoindre le sien, et ainsi leur laisser plus d'intimité.

Les nouveaux dortoirs avaient été préparés pour eux. La plupart des nouveaux Serpentards étaient comme eux des anciens Gryffondors, mais il y avait également quelques Serdaigles. Par contre aucun Serpentard n'avait quitté sa maison, ce qui faisait qu'aucun nouveau ne se retrouvait à partager sa chambre avec ces derniers. Ce n'était pas plus mal, car il aurait pu se retrouver avec des amis de Draco, ou même pire avec son deuxième compagnon. Et là, il aurait été dans de sales draps, il avait échappé à cela la première nuit, mais maintenant, il avait bel et bien aménagé chez les serpents.

Boris, celui qui l'avait réveillé, le poussa vers la salle de bain, en soulignant qu'ils étaient déjà en retard pour le déjeuner.

Boris était toujours d'humeur calme, et il s'était à peine étonné du nouveau changement d'apparence du héro national. Après tout, entre la fin de l'année précédente et le début de celle-ci, il avait déjà pas mal changé, à cause de son héritage. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ancien lui.

Aujourd'hui, serait donc le premier jour de cours, pile deux jours après la répartition. Et il ne savait rien de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Même si officiellement il était en huitième année comme là majeur partie de ses amis, en fait il intégraient la septième année, simplement pour des raisons quantitatives, la plupart de leurs cours ne seraient pas couplés à d'autres maisons. Les gryffondors resteraient entre eux, etc.

Ils commençaient par deux heures de potions, et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

A la table des Serpentards, il rejoignit une Hermione qui avait une sale mine.

« Mal dormit, 'Mione ? » demanda t-il pour la forme.

« On peut dire cela, j'ai un poids sur la conscience. »

« Pourquoi donc, à ma connaissance, tu n'as pas quoi que ce soit à te reprocher. »

« En fait si, j'ai mauvaise conscience, d'avoir évité sciemment mes enfants. » Harry soupira devant l'air coupable de son amie, elle semblait tellement préoccupé que son changement d'apparence passa même inaperçue.

« Ne te fais pas tant de soucis, 'Mione. J'en ai fait tout autant et ces derniers ne semblent pas m'en tenir rigueur, ils attendent que je m'habitue. Les tiens en feront certainement autant. »

Hermione gémit.

« Tu a bien de la chance, mon aîné me regarde comme si j'avais commis le sacrilège, et dés que la plus jeune croise mon regard des larmes débordent de ses yeux. » Harry grimaça, en se rendant compte qu'effectivement la situation de sa meilleure amie étaient autrement bien plus compliqué que la sienne.

« C'est peut être parce que tu es leur mère, moi je ne suis qu'un de leurs trois pères. Je suppose que c'est différent. »

Hermione hocha la tête, puis écarquilla les yeux.

« Trois ? » Soudain, elle le regarda vraiment et vit à son tour sa nouvelle apparence, elle ne commenta pas, mais parut approbatrice.

Harry toussa en rougissant.

« J'ai surpris Draco entrain d'embrasser un autre Serpentard hier soir, j'étais vraiment mal et puis on m'a fait comprendre que pour qu'il ait eu un tel comportement, il fallait que l'autre soit également son compagnon. »

« Waou ! Tu ne fais vraiment jamais dans la simplicité. Que compte-tu faire ? »

« Je suis un peu perdu, je suppose que j'attends simplement qu'ils viennent me voir. »

« Tu sais bien que rien n'est si simple avec les Serpentards. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

Non qu'Hermione ne prenne pas l'histoire de Harry au sérieux, mais elle était également très perturbé par sa propre histoire, elle reprit donc.

« Tu penses que je devrais me rapprocher d'eux ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Au vue du portrait que tu me fais de la situation, je dirais que ce n'est pas la solution. Tu devrais plutôt te rapprocher de leur mère en fait. »

Hermione semblait avoir avalé un insecte.

« Je sais que je suis mal placé pour te dire cela, mais... »

« Ta remarque est pertinente, mais je ne sais pas si... »

« Tu ne te sens pas prête, je comprend cela. » Harry frissonna. Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Tu les sens aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Leurs regards... bien sûr, j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'imprègnent dans ma peau, s'est brûlant. »

« Leurs ? Pour ma part je ne sens que celui de Pansy... »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai deux compagnons. »

« Par Merlin ! C'est vrai » elle n'était vraiment pas concentré.

« un autre surnat en plus. » ajouta Harry pour la forme.

« Ho... un elf ? » demanda t-elle.

« Si seulement ! Non, un vampire. » grogna Harry.

« Nott? »demanda Hermione, après avoir réfléchit un instant.

Harry acquiesça, Théodore était beau, royal, ténébreux, charismatique. En gros, tout à fait charmant, si on exceptait le fait que c'était un Serpentard pur et dur.

Mais honnêtement, ils auraient pu se contrôler, au lieu de se jeter ainsi l'un sur l'autre. Lui avait bien su se contrôler, pourquoi pas eux ? Ils lui auraient ainsi éviter une terrible douleur.

Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller au premier cour de l'année...avec les serpentards, mais comme c'était un cour de potion avancé, alors seul ceux ayant reçut un O aux épreuves de quatrième année, pouvait y assister, par conséquent, il n'y avait pas que des Serpentards mais également quelques Serdaigles et Gryffondors.

Quand ils quittèrent la salle, trois regards les fixaient toujours avec intensité.

Hermione et Harry furent les premiers à arriver devant la salle de potions, et virent peu à peu les gens arriver, dont leurs compagnons respectifs.

Harry tentait de se faire froid pour exprimer l'étendu de la colère qu'il éprouvait, quand Severus ouvrit la porte pour les faire entrer.

Il s'assit à côté de son amie, comme à son habitude. Mais se ne fut qu'une fois que tous furent assis que Severus prit la parole... pour reformer à sa guise les groupes de travail. Severus était même très fier de son plan de table, qu'il avait composé avec son compagnon et de quelques enfants du futur, dont il tairait les noms.

« Vous allez tous changer de place. Alors commençons, Ange Greyback avec Beatrice Parkinson, Théodore Nott avec Alexei Greyback. »

» ... Adam traversées Greyback avec Black-Malfoy-Nott. »

Se fit un silence religieux dans la salle, tous fixaient Harry, Draco et Théodore. Harry secoua la tête devant le sourire de son père et les enfants Black-Malfoy-Nott présent étaient étonnés que leur grand-père ait fait cette révélation.

Taliane était content, il fallait absolument, qu'il parle au jeune homme.

« ...Hermione Granger avec... Pansy Parkinson. » Severus s'amusait vraiment beaucoup.

« Janvier Black avec Fred Weasley. » Fred était un peu déçu de ne pas être avec son frère, mais son fils était une très bonne alternative.

« Harry Black avec ...Draco Malfoy » il refusait obstinément d'appeler encore son fils Potter.

Harry grimaça mais il avait bien comprit le système de son père et s'y était attendu.

Il avait commencé à apprécier la présence de Draco, mais à présent la donne avait changé, et il était assez fâché de son nouveau binôme.

Bien qu'au début de l'année il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, en vérité la seule chose qu'il attendait alors c'était qu'il vienne lui même le voir, afin qu'ils discutent apprennent à se connaître, mais maintenant il allait devoir batailler pour cela, de même pour Théodore. Certes Harry n'était pas vraiment malheureux ou même en colère, il était simplement vexé et Merlin seul savait à quel point l'ego peut faire des ravages, donc il ne leur facilitera certaine ment pas la tache.

« Ginny Weasley avec Boris Svarev, Josh Black avec Jonathan Dornan... »

Severus poursuivit ainsi sa liste et alla ensuite ouvrir la porte menant directement à ses appartements pour faire entrer quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un était en fait Dante.

« Je vous présente Dante Black-Malfoy-Nott. »

« En fait Dante Roscovar. » le corrigea gentiment le jeune homme.

« Bien sur, Dante va être mon assistant, mais pas uniquement il sera également assistant dans deux autres disciplines, la Défense et la métamorphose dans lesquels il excelle dit-on. Sachant cela il ne suivra que les cours de dernière année de Serpentard. De plus, je tiens à souligner que si vous n'appréciez pas le plan de classe... » il ft une légère pause pour le suspense.

« Vous n'y pouvez rien, car avec les autres professeurs nous nous sommes concertés et pour ceux qui sont sont à cette heure -ci en binôme de même maison vos places seront sauvegardés, pour les autres cela sera réglé par les autres professeurs. »

Harry soupira il allait devoir supporter Draco dans toutes les classes qu'ils avaient, quelle idée il avait eut de changer de maison ?

Depuis qu'ils étaient installés, Harry n'avait même pas jeté un regard à son voisin, dont il sentait pourtant le regard le brûler, de plus devant eux se trouvait Théodore Nott aux côtés d'un des fils de Remus. Et malgré toute la rancune qu'il avait en lui, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur son derrière rond et infiniment attirant.

« Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas trahis ?. »

Harry soupira, il avait vraiment espéré que Draco n'ouvre pas la bouche de l'heure, mais il rêvait éveillé apparemment.

« C'est une question de point de vue. » Lui répondit plutôt sèchement Harry sans même le regarder.

« Théodore est notre compagnon. » murmura Draco, à son intention.

« Je le sais aujourd'hui, et j'aurais aimé également le savoir hier soir. » répliqua durement le brun.

Draco semblait comprendre que le jeune homme n'était guère ouvert à la discussion, pourtant il s'acharna.

« Ne veux-tu pas au moins me regarder ? » demanda t-il.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu sais qu'à un moment ou un autre tu devras le faire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« A un moment ou à un autre. »

« Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Harry soupira, Draco semblait s'obstiner à le harceler. Il se résigna donc à se tourner, même si il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure décision pour lui, à prendre.

Quand il fut face au blond, il se rendit compte, que l'autre était beaucoup trop prêt, et pour preuve, ses yeux se trouvèrent en face de sa poitrine, sa taille en cause. Il recula d'un pas et leva la tête pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux du bleu de la glace du jeune Malfoy.

« Satisfait ? » souffla t-il, en tentant de ne pas se perdre dans les profondeurs de son regard bleu.

Draco leva le bras dans le but de le toucher.

« Presque... » Mais quand ses doigts furent sur le point d'atteindre ses lèvres, Harry détourna la tête, brisant le contact visuel.

Draco laissa retomber son bras avec un soupir fataliste.

« Tu as conscience du fait, qu'on ne va pas s'arrêter à cela. »

Harry leva un sourcil avec un petit sourire.

" ''Sur ? « » »

Les lèvres du blond esquissèrent un sourire, sourire qui dévoilait l'éclat de ses dents blanche.

« Théodore et moi bien sûr. »

De son côté Théodore observait dans l'expectative son voisin grommeler. Il avait eu vent de rumeurs parlant de ce jeune homme, il était selon tous d'une humeur égale et rien ne pouvait le perturber, certains le qualifiait même de glacial. Pourtant à cet instant, il n'était rien de tel.

Il remuait sur place inconfortablement, grommelait des mots incohérents même pour son oreille particulièrement sensible, ne cessait de se passer nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux.

« Y a t-il quelque chose chez moi qui te dérange ? » finit-par demander le jeune homme intrigué.

« A part le fait que tu es un vampire ? » grogna l'autre pour seule réponse.

Théodore fronça les sourcils à ce mensonge éhonté.

« Que dis-tu ? Il me semble que tu t'entend bien avec un de mes gamins, un demi-vampire... Taliane, il me semble ? »

« Comment... ? » commença le jeune loup.

« Est-ce que je sais qu'il est un demi-vampire ? Ou alors comment puis-je savoir qu'il est mon fils ? » se moqua Théodore, poursuivant dans la foulée :

« Je sais reconnaître mes semblables, et pour le reste j'ai simplement interrogé Théo. »

Au nom de son fils , le jeune lycanthrope tressaillit. Théodore ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cette réaction, alors il se contenta de la prendre en note.

« Une question reste, pourquoi ma présence te rend-elle mal à l'aise ? » reprit le vampire.

Alexei haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop, et le fait que vous êtes un vampire me perturbe ce n'était pas un mensonge, mon loup n'aime pas cela. Et Taliane ne perturbe pas mon loup, puisque qu'il y a très peu de vampire en lui, et qu'en plus il est également un elfe soumis, mon loup a plutôt tendance à vouloir le protéger que de se méfier de lui. »

« Ce vouvoiement me dérange de la part de quelqu'un du même âge que moi. »

« Vous n'avez pas le même âge que moi, vous avez 26 ans de plus que moi et vous êtes un prince. Et même si vous êtes le père de quelque uns de mes meilleurs amis, vous êtes d'humeur trop changeante pour qu'on ne parle pas de vous et avec vous avec précaution. »

A mesure que le jeune parlait, les sourcils de Théodore se levaient, il finit par froncer le nez.

« Je comprend, mais ici je ne suis qu'un élève, cela ne se fait pas, et puis je ne puis être aussi irascible dans l'avenir. »

« Je ne dirais pas cela, mais vous … tu as ton caractère. Certainement le vampire en v... en toi. »

« Mon vampire est contrôlable. » répliqua Théodore avec humeur.

« La plupart du temps. » répliqua le loup-garou avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Assez poli pour ne pas provoquer de colère mais assez irrévérencieux pour plaire au vampire.

Théodore haussa les épaules en ricanant.

« J'ai eu le meilleur maître en cela. »

« Vladimir ? » questionna Alexei pour la forme.

« Lui même. Nos vampires sont trop puissants pour être totalement contrôlables. » se rétracta t-il, il savait avouer quand il avait eut tort. Son vampire était tous sauf contrôlable, heureusement que Théodore faisait preuve d'une volonté et d'une maîtrise à toutes épreuves.

« Je comprend cela. Je n'ai jamais prit mal votre... ton comportement. Je sais ce que c'est que de porter une bête en son sein. »

Théodore décida comme cela qu'il appréciait bien ce loup. Sa franchise était admirable.

Entre eux le silence se fit, pas un silence gênant, juste du calme.

Il prêta donc attention à la conversation entre ses deux compagnons derrière lui.

« Théodore et moi bien sûr. » entendit-il.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il aimait entendre ses compagnons parler de lui, car franchement, il n'apprécierait pas être mit de côté.

Alors qu'Hermione installait ses affaires à sa place, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il fallait qu'elle pense au conseil de son meilleur ami. Mais avant cela et pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'elle démarre la discussion.

«Hum ... Pansy?

« Mmhm. » se contenta d'émettre sa voisine.

« Pansy ! » répéta la brunette, presque dans un gémissement.

« Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas la danse, le processus d'accouplement ? » fit Pansy sans la moindre pitié dans la voix.

« Jusque là, je te l'avais éparnié, pensant d'abord que tu avais été inconsciente de ton geste, tu avais certainement versé le premier sang involontairement, étant une étrangère, je ne pouvais te le reprocher, et même quand j'ai appris qui tu étais en réalité je t'ai encore éparnié, souhaitant simplement te laisser du temps. Mais j'ai laisser durant quelques jours le temps passer. Pourtant j'ai vu, que tu n'approchais même pas les enfants, qui n'y étaient pour rien, des êtres innocents. Alors, j'en ai conclu qu'il fallait laisser la nature faire son œuvre. Je te laisse subir ce que ta nature t'inflige. »

Hermione écouta bien sa compagne parler. Elle savait qu'elle avait eut tord, certes elle n'aimait pas Pansy, mais leurs enfants n'y étaient pour rien.

Elle lui était reconnaissante de plusieurs choses. D'une de lui avoir éparnié la douleur, qu'elle ressentait à présent, jusque là. De deux de lui avoir asséné la vérité sur son comportement envers leurs enfants.

La douleur était à présent sourde mais elle sut de source sûr, qu'une fois éloigné de l'autre jeune femme, il en serait autrement.

Que Pansy ait prit pour elle la douleur du lien, lui faisait plaisir, enfin faisait plaisir à son côté Nymphe.

Quand Hermione observa Pansy, sa nymphe pensa qu'elle était d'une beauté incroyable. Et en effet, si Hermione elle même y regardait à deux fois, elle pouvait voir ce qui faisait de la jeune sorcière une proie de choix, pour tout prédateur. Elle devait être femme à attirer le regard des hommes, et certainement aurait-elle eut plusieurs petits-amis, si elle n'assumait pas depuis si longtemps son homosexualité.

Pourtant sa beauté était plutôt discrète, ses cheveux n'étaient ni du blond d'un rayon de soleil, ni d'un roux éclatant, mais plutôt ébène, de plus ils n'étaient plus coupés en carré comme durant son adolescence, mais pendaient loin derrière son dos. Sa silhouette était fine et élancé, ses jambes étaient terriblement longues. Ses yeux n'étaient ni de l'azur du ciel, ni vert d'eau, ils étaient plutôt marron, mais la magie débordait de ses prunelles, ainsi ces derniers étaient-ils bordés de vert, son nez était aquilin et ses lèvres... celle du bas était plus enflée que celle du haut, elles étaient délicatement pulpeuse. C'est arrivé à ce point de son observation que Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était proche, de l'autre jeune femme, dangereusement proche. Si proche qu'elle pouvait compter les cils d'un noir profond de Pansy, si proche qu'elle pouvait compter les petites ridules qui composaient les lèvres, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sorcière contre sa peau, contre ses lèvres, si proche qu'elle aurait put l'embrasser. Arrivé à cette conclusion, Hermione sursauta brusquement, s'éloignant rapidement de la nymphe, qui l'avait si facilement ensorcelé.

Les pupilles d'Hermione étaient dilatés, sa respiration hachée faisait gonfler sa poitrine par à-coups.

Elle serra les poings et finit au bout de quelques secondes par relever la tête, qu'elle avait abaissé au moment où elle s'était esquivé.

Les yeux de sa compagne pétillaient, et en baissant légèrement les yeux Hermione pu voir, qu'un léger sourire courbait également ses lèvres.

« Au moins je sais à présent que je ne te suis pas indifférente. » fit-elle, en se départant toujours pas de son sourire.

Sourire qu'Hermione trouva presque communicatif, si bien qu'elle du faire preuve de beaucoup de concentration pour s'empêcher de l'imiter.

Au lieu de cela, elle répliqua.

« Quand ai-je prétendu l'être ? Indifférente » précisa t-elle.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne t'es jamais targué de ne pas l'être en tout cas. »

Poursuivit Pansy en entrant dans son jeu.

« Simplement certaines choses méritent d'être dites, d'autres doivent simplement être démontré. » s'amusa Hermione.

Pansy haussa les soucils.

« Est-ce un défi ? »

« A toi de voir... toi tu sais donc ce que je pense de toi, mais moi... à ce que j'en sais, je peux toujours avoir selon toi l'apparence d'un castor. Jusque là tout ce que tu m'a dis, c'est me mépriser. »

Hermione n'avait pas dit cela avec amertume ou dans le but de rendre Pansy coupable de quoi que ce soit. Simplement elle voulait attirer l'attention de la jeune Serpentarde et de ce qu'elle en savait, rien ne motivait plus ces petits serpents qu'un bon gros défi. Ainsi, en attirant l'attention de Pansy sur ce sujet, elle demandait à être courtisé. Courtisé à la Serpentarde évidemment.

Ainsi, elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups. De un, elle se rapprochait de sa compagne et de deux elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Ainsi, elle avait fait le premier pas vers Pansy et elle confiait le reste aux beaux soins de sa future compagne.

Hermione n'avait plus de doutes, elle avait prit la bonne décision, et comme pour valider son impression, en tournant le dos à la reine des nymphes, elle croisa le regard approbateur de sa propre fille.

Ho oui, elle avait prit la bonne décision. Et elle était revenu semblait-il, dans les bonnes grâces de son aînée.

Ron souffrait d'avoir été si méprisant envers ses meilleurs amis, mais il n'avait pas le Médecin lui avait certifié que le sort qu'il avait reçu dans le dos durant la bataille était irréversible. Et pour lui , retourner à Poudlard était hors de question, il ne pouvait prendre un tel risque. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement annoncer à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il ne souhaitait pas aller une dernière fois à Poudlard, ils auraient trouvés soit le moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez, soit l'auraient convaincu d'y aller tout de même. Or il n'avait pu s'exposer à un tel risque, et pour cette raison et uniquement pour cette raison il avait du couper les ponts.

Il n'était pas Homophobe ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, d'ailleurs son frère Charlie était gay, et il n'avait aucun problème avec cela. Pourtant, il avait toujours crut être Hétérosexuel, et apprendre comme cela qu'il finirait sa vie avec un homme mais qu'en plus de cela il serait le dominé dans cette relation, lui avait mit un coup au Plexus.

Ne pouvoir aller avec ses amis à Poudlard était un autre coup dur pour lui. Mais pour lui c'était la bonne décision à prendre, aucune autre n'avait été envisageable pour lui. Prendre le risque de rencontrer son compagnon ? Impossible il devait éviter cela à tout prix, il imaginait sans peine la honte que cela aurait été pour lui d'avoir un compagnon plus jeune que lui, d'une autre maison Poufsoufle ? Il en serait mort. Il avait beau détester les Serpentards, ils n'en étaient pas moins puissants... les seuls à lutter et parfois gagner contre les gryffondors qu'ils étaient.

Il soupira douloureusement.

Il était maintenant résigné à passer le reste de sa vie seul, c'était mieux ainsi. Mais cette résolution n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

Un Veela, il était devenu un veela, grâce à un quelconque sort loupé.

Un veela soumis.

Celui qui porterait les enfants, qui serait dominé par son compagnon. Rien que l'idée le faisait grimacer, il n'avait désirer un seul homme de sa vie.

Il se résonna.

Cela ne serait jamais le cas.

Le veela en lui souffrait énormément de cette résolution.

N'étant pas de façon héréditaire un veela, le pauvre sorcier subissait des sursauts de magie. Aucun sorts ne tournaient comme il fallait. Les seuls choses qui émanait de sa baguettes étaient des fleurs en tout genre, des confétits, une fois il avait même réussit à faire sortir des flocons de neige en voulant simplement lancer un Alohomora.

C'était pire que d'être un Cracmol, car il avait la magie en lui, simplement elle ne lui servait rien.

Et il fallait bien cela pour rompre son serment de ne voir personne, il lui fallait de l'aide au moins pour cela de l'aide.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit appel à une boîte sorcière qui gérait ce genre de problèmes de contrôle de la magie.

Au pire, s'était-il dit, il enverrait une oubliette à son professeur une fois qu'il l'aurait aidé, ainsi personne n'en saurait jamais rien.


	18. Chapter 21, partie 2

_Et comme promis, un deuxième chapitre. Un peu plus court par contre._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **Chapitre 21.**

Luna détestait les cours de potions, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas gardé ce cours au delà de la durée obligatoire. Pour elle, tuer des animaux pour en faire des ingrédients de potions était au delà de sa tolérance.

Même Neville avait gardé cette matière malgré sa nullité incontestable. Il justifiait son manque de talent par la peur que lui inspirait leur professeur, mais Luna savait qu'il n'en était rien. Non pas que Rogue ne soit pas effrayant au contraire, mais Neville était tête en l'air ET maladroit, alors que l'art des potions nécessitait du doigté et de la concentration extrême. Elle avait été plutôt douée pour sa part, mais chez elle, le problème n'avait jamais été d'avoir du talent mais plutôt une histoire complexe d'éthique.

Enfin bref...

Elle devait à présent rejoindre la salle de métamorphose, quelques élèves étaient déjà devant la salle de classe, mais la plupart n'arriveraient qu'au moment où sonnerait l'heure, et d'autres mettraient un peu plus de temps étant donné que ces derniers avaient cour de potions.

Quelques élèves déjà présent venaient du futur. Elle les étudia avec attention.

Dans sa classe, il n'y avait que des septièmes années. Pourtant son année accueillait comme même quelques enfants du futur ceux qui avaient sautés des classes, par exemple.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait qu'à Serdaigles que certains élèves sautaient des classes. Apparemment l'exception qui aurait confirmé la règle aurait pu être Tom Jedusort, lui même. Ce dernier avait refusé en son temps, de sauter une classe.

Donc tout ceux qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas ne pouvaient que venir du futur.

Ils n'étaient certes pas nombreux à avoir été réparti à Serdaigle, mais ils n'étaient pas négligeable non plus.

En septième année, ils n'étaient en fait que trois. Mais Serdaigle était la seule maison à accueillir des élèves aillant les capacités à sauter ainsi de classes.

Un garçon et deux filles, des jumelles.

Le garçon avait les cheveux bruns et des lunettes sur son nez un peu grand, elle ne pouvait voir d'où elle se trouvait la couleur de ses yeux, mais devina qu'ils étaient foncés. Il était ni particulièrement grand, ni particulièrement petit. En fait, il avait un physique plutôt passe-partout. De mémoire elle se souvint qu'il se prénommait Antonin, mais son nom de famille lui échappait.

Les deux filles quant à elles, étaient rouquines. Elles avaient de grands yeux tellement clairs, qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'être bleu. Elles étaient plutôt fluettes et ne devaient pas être plus grande qu'elle. Et c'était peu dire, étant donné que Luna ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante. Luna se fit la réflexion que tout compte fait, elle aimait beaucoup les tâches de rousseurs que ces dernières avaient sur le bout du nez, tâches de rousseurs que beaucoup d'autres trouveraient disgracieuses.

Luna s'entendait plutôt mal avec les gens de sa classe, c'est pour cela qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Harry Potter et d'autres Gryffondors qui avaient un an de plus qu'elle. Pourtant depuis deux ans, elle était également très amie avec Ginny qui elle, avait le même âge qu'elle, mais qui malheureusement n'était pas dans sa classe, les serdaigles étaient souvent accouplés aux Poufsouffles en cour. Autrement les Serpentards les boufferaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur nouveau professeur les fit entrer.

Lucius Malfoy.

Luna ne cessait de s'étonner du nombre d'espions à la solde du directeur de Poudlard, dans le camp des mangemorts.

Lucius Malfoy avait été un des plus actifs avec Severus Rogue (Maintenant Black) et Fenrir Greyback.

Il y en avait eu d'autre, mais c'étaient les plus connu, tous dans le premier cercle du seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius Malfoy avait même été un temps, son bras droit.

Luna admirait la prouesse. Il avait fallut à cet haut-elf un bouclier mental imperméable, pour qu'il ne se soit jamais trahit auprès de Voldemort.

L'homme avait dut acquérir son immortalité dans les 27 ans à vu d'oeil, peut être trente.

Quand tous furent installés, le blond leur adressa un grand sourire et lança.

« Un plan de classe a été dressé par Severus Black, responsable des classes de cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. »

Il y eut quelques grognements.

« Ces placements sont définitifs et valent pour toutes les autres classes, hormis pour les options comme soin aux créatures magiques ou encore étude des Moldus ou Runes anciennes. »

Les tables étaient des tables pour quatre, donc associaient deux binômes.

« Luna Lovegood avec Lucinda Weasley. »

Elle aurait dut s'en douter, mais il n'y avait pas que les Weasley qui étaient roux.

L'autre jumelle se retrouva avec l'autre enfant du futur. Antonin Dolohov.

Il avait le même nom que son père apparemment. Dont la position d'espion était un peu plus contesté. Bien qu'il soit naturel dans une guerre qu'il y ait des morts, ce dernier avait causé lors de la première guerre la mort des deux frères de Molly Weasley. Les Weasley ont toujours été une famille importante de la lumière. Pourtant d'aucun affirmaient que leurs morts avaient été accidentelles. Dolohov avait été chargé de les assassiner par Voldemort. Il avait voulut seulement les blesser assez grièvement pour qu'ils soient mis hors jeux, et soient récupérés par la lumière, qui les auraient ensuite déclarés morts. Pourtant la mission de ce dernier avait été un échec retentissant, car les deux frères Prewett n'avaient pas été au courant de la position réelle du Mangemort dans la guerre, et alors que ce dernier leur avait envoyé un sort volontairement mal placé, ils avaient tenté d'esquiver et au lieu de cela s'étaient mis en plein dans le viseur du jeune Dolohov. Le jeune homme avait alors tué des alliés importants de la Lumière. Compliquant son cas auprès de la justice sorcière à la fin de la guerre.

Actuellement son cas était encore à l'étude au Mangenmagot. La présence de ce jeune Homme dans le passé, se devaient certainement à la grande amitié qui liait son père à Lucius Malfoy.

Luna se tourna vers sa voisine, décidément ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifique.

Elle qui d'habitude ne manquait jamais de tact, se fit vraiment indiscrète.

« De quel Weasley es-tu la fille ? »

Luna rougit devant sa propre question, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se comporter d'une façon si... si invasive.

« Percy. » fit-elle, sans paraître gêné de la question.

« Avec Pénélope ? » demanda t-elle.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ça ? » Visiblement elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de l'ancienne petite-amie de son père.

La jeune Serdaigle avait eut l'air très éprise du jeune préfet en chef de Gryffondor en tout cas, mais c'était le cas il y a quatre ans, quand ces derniers étaient encore à Poudlard. De Ginny, Luna avait apprit qu'il gravissait peu à peu les échelons du ministère.

« Pénélope Deauclair. Ils étaient ensembles quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. » expliqua Luna en haussa les épaules.

«Ho! Penny? »

Luna hocha la tête. Beaucoup appelaient la jeune fille blonde par ce surnom.

« C'est notre mère qui nous en a parlé, à ce qu'il paraît elle aurait quitté le pays. Mais on n'en sait pas plus. »

Luna hocha à nouveau la tête, Percy n'aimait certainement pas disserter sur son passé. Percy avait été un préfet exemplaire, mais il avait été surprit plusieurs fois hors des heures du couvre feu, avec la préfète de Serdaigle, pour lui cela devait être des épisodes un peu honteux dont il n'avait guère envie de parler à ses enfants, en plus cela ne mettait pas en scène leur mère donc...

Luna observa encore la jeune fille. Elle l'a trouva gracieuse, ses poignets étaient délicats, elle avait de longs doigts fins, son port de tête était altier.

« Votre mère doit être très belle, » fit-elle distraitement.

Lucinda, qui d'ailleurs avait un merveilleux prénom, tourna brusquement la tête vers Luna.

Cette dernière étudia la blonde, d'un œil critique. Luna se savait plutôt belle, même si elle négligeait assez souvent ses longs cheveux blonds et que ses tenues sortaient en général plutôt de l'ordinaire.

« Oui elle l'est. » fit la jeune fille distraitement.

Bientôt, le professeur Malfoy réclama le silence.

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire que cette classe accueille une nouvelle élève, venant d'autre part que du futur, bien sûr. » ajouta le grand blond, en plaisantant.

« Je vous présente Valentine de Fontainblot. »poursuivit-il.

Malfoy couva un instant la petite blonde du regard.

Cette dernière avaient de court cheveux blonds méchés de rouge, de grands yeux bleu ciel et un petit nez en trompette. Ses yeux brillaient de magie, Luna devina qu'elle était une elfe, certainement du clan du professeur Malfoy, vu la façon dont il l'observait.

La jeune femme s'assit à la place que le professeur lui désigna avec un sourire. Elle portait très bien les couleurs de Serdaigle, seul les touches de rouges dans ses cheveux juraient avec l'ensemble.

Le professeur ne perdit pas davantage de temps, et commença le cour.

Pendant ce temps les élèves de Serpentards se trouvaient en cour de DCFM.

Le vampire qui se trouvait en face des élèves était particulièrement séduisant, très sombre, son aura et son charisme atteignait sans nul doute la lune. A la façon du professeur de potion, ce dernier portait de longues robes noires. Il avait de long cheveux couleur corbeaux, ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'on aurait crut fixer des Obsidiennes, mais à la différence de Rogue, enfin... Black, il était très grand, ses yeux étaient en amande. Il était plutôt effrayant en fait, tout en lui trahissait sa nature vampirique. Rogue était maintenant plutôt mignon, malgré son regard noir, alors que le vampire était effrayant, dangereux et semblable à un prédateur.

A côté de lui, se tenait Dante. Dante Black-Malfoy-Nott, ou plutôt Dante Roskovar. Le jeune homme de 21 ans se trouvait à une distance raisonnable du professeur, de peur certainement qu'il ne lui saute dessus, car Dante sentait le vampire de ce dernier à fleur de peau. De plus l'information était passé que tout ces enfants étaient arrivés dans le passé dans le but d'aider le Roi vampire et son compagnon, ainsi le vampire se doutait-il que Dante allait s'accoupler à eux à un moment ou à un autre afin d'assurer leur survit, jusqu'à ce que Dante naisse et soit assez âgé pour devenir leur compagnon à part entière.

Dans la classe, mais cette fois parmi les élèves un jeune homme observait avec attention le duo, c'était Blaise Zabini, prochainement Roskovar, puisque la rumeur soufflait qu'ils comptaient s'unir magiquement durant les prochaines vacances scolaires. Il observait son compagnon et le jeune elfe, jouer au chat et à la souris depuis leur dernière entrevu plutôt mouvementé, qui s'était achevé par la fuite de l'elfe précédemment nommé. Il n'existait aucun doute sur l'identité du prédateur et de la proie. Dante semblait méfiant, observant chaque pas de danse de son partenaire avec minutie, cependant dans ses yeux bleu vifs on ne trouvait aucune trace de crainte, c'était un jeu, une chorégraphie, qu'il donnait l'impression de connaître par cœur, d'exécuter avec la patience et l'expertise de l'habitude. Blaise était convaincu, bien qu'il ne puisse se targuer de connaître Dante, que c'était toujours le Roi vampire qui remportait la bataille. Cependant, rien n'était plus délicieux que de laisser le vampire gagner, il voyait même ou était l'intérêt de montrer drapeau blanc, surtout si le dit drapeau était l'un de ses caleçons. Blaise ricana de sa propre réflexion s'attirant plusieurs regards curieux de ses camarades.

Malgré tout, il savait bien que rien n'excitait davantage son compagnon qu'une dure bataille s'achevant par une totale reddition de son adversaire, donc il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à se prêter à l'exercice de temps en temps, surtout que Vlad aimait que le terrain de la dite reddition se restreigne à un seul lieu, ou objet : Le lit. Leur lit en Roumanie était juste énorme, il y avait largement la place pour un troisième luron.

Blaise avait brièvement parlé avec certains enfants du futur, notamment Joan, le compagnon de Abel Greyback, et il avait vite compris que ce dernier était une commère sans pareille.

Il avait donc appris que Dante était Médiateur inter-espèces, et qu'il était très bien placé pour l'être puisque sa marraine était une nymphe, ses pères elfes, et vampire. Le frère de sa marraine était devenu par inadvertance un veela. Il était le parrain d'un des fils Greyback, le seul Oméga de la portée, Sacha si sa mémoire était exacte. Son entourage proche ne comportait donc pas moins de cinq espèces surnaturelles différentes. De plus le jeune homme était diablement beau.

Vlad décida de former plusieurs groupes pour les travaux pratiques. Étant impaires, un des élèves devrait s'entraîner avec Dante, et Blaise n'avait nulle inquiétude sur le choix de son compagnon, si possessif.

Si cela vous a plut, ou même si ce n'est pas le cas (je n'ai rien contre les critiques constructives) commentez.

A vos reviews!

Bonne journée.


	19. Chapter 22, duels et nausée

Un nouveau chapitre qui arrive très vite, mais c'est pour compenser avec la longue absence à venir. Car je me prépare pour le bac. Donc se sera certainement le dernier chapitre avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Après plusieurs demandes, je renouvelle mon catalogue ;) (en espérant que cela clarifiera quelque peu les choses, je sais que mon histoire est riche en personnages.)

 _ **Charlie / Viktor :**_

Baptiste Krum, 11 ans serpentard

 _ **Luna / Percy :**_

Lucinda Weasley,16 ans Serdaigle

Journey Weasley,16 ans Serdaigle

Cassandra Weasley, 20 ans assistante de l'infirmière

 _ **Olivier / Ginny :**_

Jimmy Dubois, 14 ans. poufsouffle

 _ **Ron/Marcus :**_

Tina Flint, 9 ans.

 _ **Lucius/ Valentine :**_

 _Carina Malfoy, nourrisson.(Constellation Carène)_

 _Leo Malfoy, 20 ans.(Constellation Lion) Serpentard_

 _ **Sirius/Severus :**_

Emaline Black, 13 ans Serpentard

Josh Black, 17 ans serpentard compagnon? (un gryffondor)

Harry Black-Malfoy-Nott, 39. ou 18 ans, compagnon de Draco et Théodore

 _ **Seamus/Dean.**_

Mathis Thomas, 15 ans gryffondor

Nathanael Thomas, 11 ans gryffondor

 _ **Hermione/Pansy**_ :

Beatrice Parkinson,17 ans Serpentard

Nat Parkinson, 14 ans Serdaigle

Luna Parkinson, 11 ans Serpentard

 _ **Remus/Fenrir :**_

Adam Greyback, 17 ans (Bêta) compagnon de Taliane.

Abel Greyback,17 ans (Alpha), compagnon de Joan.

Ange Greyback,17 ans(Bêta)

Alexei Greyback,17 ans (Bêta) compagnon de Théo.

Felix Greyback, 13 ans(Bêta)

Sacha Greyback, 13 ans (Oméga)

Joan Greyback : 20 ans, Compagnon d'Abel. (Médicomage)

 _ **Harry/ Draco/ Théodore.**_

 _ **Harry/Draco.**_

Malia: 16 ans(Elf)

Angélique :16 ans,(Elf) compagne de Tobias.

Basil, 11 ans(Elf)

 _ **Harry/Théodore** **.**_

 _Théo : 17 ans (Elf) compagnon Alexei._

 _ **Draco/Théodore.**_

Dante : 21 ans, (Vampire-elf) compagnon de Blaise et Vlad.

Taliane : 17 ans (Vampire-elf) compagnon d'Adam

Melinda : 11 ans (Vampire)

Tobias : Auror, compagnon de Angélique.(Ancien de Dumstrang) 20 ans.

 _ **George/Fred/Regulus.**_

Janvier Black: 17 ans (Serpentard)

Lys Black: 13 ans(Serpentard)

Mathis : 21 ans(Gryffondor)

Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture.

Vous assisterez au retour de Harry et Draco, dont l'absence au précédent chapitre avait été déploré.

Chapitre 22. Duels et nausée.

Dans le groupe de Blaise il y avait :

Harry, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Ange et Béatrice (Parkinson).

L'autre groupe était composé de :

Théodore (Nott), Alexei (Greyback), Théo avec Boris (Svarev), Taliane, Adam (Greyback), Josh (Black)et Janvier (Black)

Dans le groupe de Blaise, on se regardait timidement, dés que l'un surprenait l'autre celui-ci détournait le regard, du moins c'était le cas pour Harry et Hermione, Pansy et Draco eux affichaient simplement des sourires pour l'un carnassier pour l'autre séducteur accompagnés de regards prédateurs.

C'était vraiment amusant à voir pour Blaise, mais lui ce qui l'intéressa le plus une fois le cour démarré fut son binôme de travail, le beau, non que dis-je, le magnifique Dante Roskovar. Hybride de son état. Aujourd'hui, il portait ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés lâchés, or hier ils étaient aussi noir que l'ébène, pourtant cela n'étonna guère le jeune vampire, car il avait bien comprit que son compagnon, non, leur compagnon était excessivement puissant, il avait de plus les gènes Malfoy, et donc descendait des Black dont une des filles était connu pour être une fameuse Métamorphomage. Donc rien de particulièrement étonnant à ce que ce dernier le soit également. Simplement cela aiguisa encore davantage sa curiosité à propos de ce jeune homme.

Vlad demanda simplement à ses élèves de se battre en duel au sein de leur groupe. Dante voulant l'éviter dés le début choisit d'abord de se battre contre un des enfants du futur, Ange Greyback, il semblait très bien s'entendre avec la progéniture Greyback, il était notamment le parrain du benjamin Sacha, l'omé que ce dernier fut habile et vif, Dante le battit d'un Expeliarmus bien placé. Une fois ce dernier remit du sort, il lui rendit sa baguette avec un sourire encourageant.Même sans sa puissance impressionnante, il avait un avantage sur eux tous, l'expérience. A près de vingt deux ans, il avait cinq ans de plus que la plupart des élèves de la classe. Ce fut ensuite mon tour.

Je me plaçait avec assurance face à mon adversaire, également une élève du futur, Béatrice Parkinson Il y avait donc une certaine équité dans ce duel, puisque nous étions tout deux des créatures surnaturelles. Elle une nymphe et moi un vampire. Je possédais une vitesse surnaturelle et elle contrôlait les éléments avec plus de dextérité que n'importe quel sorcier lambda. Je savais donc quelle me jetterait telle une furie nombre de sort tels que aguamenti , incendio, et même le plus définitif Duro, qui le changerait alors en pierre.

Blaise ne fut donc pas surprit quand elle démarra au quart de tour avec un aguamenti, qui devait certainement le perturber le temps de lui jeter soit un Duro soit un pertificus Totalus. Mais il esquiva avec grâce le sort et lança en même temps un expeliarmus qui ne fit que la frôler. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tout deux engagés dans un duel constitué de malédictions lancés de façon ininterrompues, Blaise haletait mais ne perdit pas un instant le rythme, il sentait sur lui le regard brûlant de leur professeur, de son compagnon. Cela l'encouragea comme peu de choses pouvaient le faire chez le jeune sorcier blasé. Un sort de confusion atteint alors la jeune femme à l'épaule, elle vacilla assez longtemps pour que Blaise lui jette dans la filé un petrifius Totalus à pleine puissance, qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Blaise un grand sourire aux lèvres lui arracha la baguette des mains, comme le spécifiait les règles du duel, signant alors sa victoire sur son adversaire. Vlad s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et lança nonchalamment un sort pour la libérer. Vlad récupéra la baguette des main de Blaise en lui frôlant les doigts au passage, et la rendit avec un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres.

Il leva les mains et appela les deux prochains adversaires. Duel qui opposerait Pansy Parkinson à l'ancienne lionne, Hermione Granger. Blaise se sentait même des velléités d'arbitrage.

Le combat fut ardue mais se solda par la victoire de Parkinson. Après avoir pétrifié l'ancienne gryffondor, Pansy récupéra la baguette de la jeune femme, non sans lui frôler des doigts toute la longueur du bras, et finalement enserré un instant ses doigts mais après quelques instants gênant, elle finit par faire glisser la baguette d'aubépine hors des doigts serrés mais immobiles de Granger. Une fois qu'Hermione retrouva sa mobilité elle lança un regard noir à la jeune Parkinson, et lui arracha des doigts sa baguette. Malgré l'attitude revêche de la jeune femme, Pansy affichait un regard victorieux et sans équivoques.

Vlad frappa dans ses mains et se fut au tour de Draco et Harry de se battre en duel.

Harry frissonna au souvenir du duel qui les avaient opposé quelques années plus tôt. Mais Draco lui souriait d'un air rassurant. Il lui jeta un stupéfix de piètre puissance, que Harry contra d'un protego également plutôt faible. Ils se tournaient autour, s'observant, et testant leurs limites par des sorts simples toujours soit esquivés soit contrés. Une mèche de cheveux blond tomba devant les yeux bleu de son adversaire, et le cœur de Harry battit plus vite, le jeune brun , était prit d'une envie quasiment irrépressible de la repousser, ou alors d'en tester la texture, de l'enrouler autour de son indexe. Les yeux du blond pétillaient, et un doux sourire ornait ses fines lèvres. Harry cligna des yeux pour se concentrer, mais c'était peine perdu quand tout dans son adversaire le narguait. Aussi bien ses yeux, que ses lèvres, ses cheveux qu'il savait d'une texture enchanteresse, ils glisseraient assurément entre ses doigts, ils devaient être tellement doux... Harry secoua la tête, et esquiva de justesse le sort que lui jetait le blond, dont le sourire ne faisait que s'accentuer. Harry plongea involontairement son regard dans celui bleu saphir de son compagnon, et il ne put s'en détourner, il plongeait dans ses prunelles sans pouvoir s'en échapper. Pourtant il n'éprouvait pas de sensation d'emprisonnement, juste un sentiment de calme. De la même couleur que le plus clair ciel d'été, que la plus douce des rivières, ces yeux aimantaient les siens. C'est dans cet état léthargique que Harry finit le duel, il vit au ralenti le sort sortir de la baguette de Draco et se diriger droit vers sa poitrine, pour autant il ne fit rien pour l'éviter, il se retrouva stupéfié. Draco s'approcha alors d'un pas félin, et ses lèvres frôlèrent sa tempe quand il se pencha vers lui, il murmura tout contre son oreille.

« Tu m'appartiendras. » puis il se redressa attrapant au passage la baguette d'Harry.

Une fois retourné près de son amie, Harry soupira. Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant... Draco essaye simplement d'attirer ton attention. Et cela semble marcher, remarque Pansy y est parvenu également. »

Hermione semblai plutôt bien le quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Ce fut au tour des autres groupes de se battre.

Théodore affronta son fils, Adam son compagnon et Greyback l'ancien Serdaigle Boris et Josh se battit contre son cousin, Janvier.

Théodore battit son fils, sans que ce dernier s'en offusque, Taliane vainc son compagnon, et en récupérant la baguette de ce dernier Stupéfié, l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, sous les soupirs amusés de leurs camarades de classe. Alexei battit également avec finesse son adversaire et Janvier stupéfia le fils de Sirius et du plus célèbre potionniste du monde magique.

Blaise vainc ensuite le fils Potter, sous le rire amusé d' Adam. Dante battit à plate couture Pansy. Draco après un combat acharné vint à bout d' Alexei, qui lui adressa même un léger ,lui, gagna contre Josh qui était en fait son frère par alliance, puisqu'il était le jeune frère de Harry.

Le prochain combat apposa Dante et Draco. Encore un combat père et fils, qui se soldat par la victoire indiscutable de Dante. Draco serra la main de son fils un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ensuite se fut au tour de Blaise de vaincre Josh.

Le dernier duel opposa Dante et Blaise.

Blaise adressa un grand sourire à son compagnon. Et se positionna conformément aux règles qui régissaient les duels. Alors que futur et présent s'opposaient, que puissance de la terre et de la nuit dansaient ensemble. Dante fut prit de vertiges et vacilla sur ses jambes. Au lieu de profiter de cette ouverture, Blaise fronça les sourcils, il trouvait à son compagnon un tint terreux. Dante posa sa main sur sa bouche et se précipita hors de la salle, sous les mines inquiètes, choqués ou intrigués des autres élèves.

Depuis le matin, Dante se sentait nauséeux. Il avait mit cela sur le stress puis sur quelque chose qu'il aurait mangé. Mais à mesure que les minutes passaient, son état empira, alors qu'il allait se lancer dans un dernier duel. Il se senti mal. Il vit trouble et manqua de s'écrouler. Il se reprit un instant puis courut hors de la salle prit d'une envie irrésistible de vomir.

Une fois qu'il eut tout déchargé dans les toilettes, au lieu de retourner en cour, il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie et d'en parler avec sa meilleure amie. Cassandra.

Alors, qu'en pensez vous?

J'attend avec impatience vos réactions. Et si vous souhaitez que je décrive plus en détails un des duels, dont je n'ai parlé que très brièvement, dites le moi, et j'en ferais un bonus.


End file.
